


Eva

by master_of_duct_tape, TheWife101



Series: Eva [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arguing, Ass Play, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Black Panties, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boxers, Consent Play, Contracts, Control, Control Issues, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, Duct Tape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Fetish, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Foreshadowing, Gags, Genital Torture, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Humiliation, Ice, Lace Panties, Lectures, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Male-Female Friendship, Maledom, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Necks, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Painplay, Panties, Pet Names, Play Fighting, Psychic Bond, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Restraints, Role-Playing Game, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Silence, Silence Kink, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Chris, Submission, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Top Chris, Torture, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans the actor, meets Eva; a tiny muscular boxer who’s a bitch. He challenges himself to try to score with her and soon finds out she likes to be the dominant one in bed. This is a problem for Chris, since he’s not use to being the submissive one.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evil Eva

Chris walked into the boxing arena looking around at the space. “Great place man. You’ve got it all.”

“Thanks.” The owner said. “That means a lot coming from you.”

Chris shrugged modestly. “Nah, I really don’t know much. I was just trained for what I had to do for the movies.”

He kept looking around and noticed a very few number of boxers hard at work on bags in the corner. Nothing out of the ordinary for the time of day other than the fact that one was female.

A tiny thing. Maybe just above five feet tall. She couldn’t have been more than a buck-twenty including her muscle. He studied how she moved with much strength and force.

The owner laughed. “That’s Eva.” 

Chris looked back at the owner for a split second and then back to her. Eva… her name accented the ‘E’. It was a beautiful name for a strong girl and fit her well.

“She’s been here for about six months. She’s bold for a small thing. She’s total badass. We call her ‘Evil Eva’, ‘Evil’ for short,” the man chuckled.

She swung at the bag like it was her worst enemy, every time. It looked like she never got tired. He watched her body move. Her swing was strong. Her ass shook slightly. Chris was amazed. “She definitely looks badass.”

The owner scoffed. “Wanna meet her? I’d love to see her reaction to you.”

Chris smiled. “Do you think she’d hit me?”

“Hell’s no. But she might not take to you right away. We’ll have to see,” he warned. 

Chris’ thoughts roamed to her tiny muscular physique on top of him while he watched.

“Eva!” the man called to her.

She turned. The owner motioned for her to walk towards them.

As she walked, he noticed she had swagger.

“Jim, is she… ah… Lesbian?” Chris leaned in and whispered.

The owner laughed. He didn’t have time to answer.

“Hey.” Even her voice was strong. A sexy bold voice. She was also out of breath, which made Chris aroused.

Eva looked Chris over quickly.

“Eva, Chris Evans. You know, Captain America?” he added.

She looked him right in the eye. Her eyes were bright green. They almost looked like contacts. They perfectly coordinated with her short dark brown hair that turned out. Even her hair fit her persona.

Her face and neck were beaded with sweat.

Chris watched her carefully as she nodded and took her glove off quickly.

She wiped her hand on her pant leg and reached out for his. 

As she moved, he noticed her body glistening with sweat. She was working hard.  
“Nice to meet you.” Chris said with a smile.

Their hands met. She had a firm grip. He gripped hers the same.

“Likewise. Sorry, about that.” She looked down at her hand, meaning the sweat.  
She spoke with intensity. She didn’t return his smile. “What brings you here?”

“Work,” he replied simply.

She nodded again slowly. “I shoulda figured. You must be a busy man.” She winked quickly, completely out of Jim’s view.

“Chris has joined us for a bit. You’ll most likely see him around,” the owner said.  
“Nice.” Her tone was of disinterest.

“Yeah, go. I know your itchin’. Just thought I’d introduce you two,” the proprietor decided to wrap up the introduction on a high note.

“Jim, out of all the fuckin’ boxers in here, you chose me? I’m a female, I’m not stupid,” she spat.

Chris looked down and smiled.

Jim snickered. “Take it easy Eve…” So much for the well-timed exit.

She shook her head and placed her glove back on her hand and turned.  
Chris watched her ass as she walked away.

She quickly turned completely around to catch him staring at her ass.

“Stop staring you two.” She rolled her eyes.

Chris raised his hand to his hair and turned, embarrassed. He waited till she couldn’t hear them. “Wow.”

The man was shocked. “Huh. I think she likes you.”

“So she’s not…”

He shook his head. “No, not that we can tell.”

Chris watched her go back to work on the bag. Hard work. He smiled to himself.

“Yeah. Careful. She’s a handful. I mean, I’m sure you’ve had your share of women. But if it was me, I’d go for something a little… easier.”

“What else can you tell me about her?” He pressed for information.

Jim scoffed. “Oh man…”  
——————–  
Eva was in earlier the next day, busy trying to bust up a bag. She was the only one in the gym. Even the guy at the counter was still sleeping. With all the warnings Jim gave him, Chris walked up to her anyway. “Hey.”

She hesitated with the bag. She was breathing very heavy and sweating everywhere. She spoke between punches.

“What… are you doing here?” she grunted.

He was taken aback.”Come to work. Is that a problem?”

Eva kept hitting the bag. Chris thought she might have been hitting harder.  
She stopped. She breathed. Her gloves came down to her waist. 

“I meant… what are you… doing here… with me? Didn’t anyone tell you… to leave me alone?” She sounded annoyed.

“In not so many words, yeah. But it never hurts to say hi. We’re the only two here. I thought I’d be nice,” he answered.

Eva was looking down, still trying to catch her breath. She walked away, removing one of her gloves.

“Listen slick…” he heard her say as she walked away, “I’m not here to get hit on.” 

She breathed and grabbed her bottle of water off the floor. “I’m here to work.”  
As she drank, Chris took his turn speaking. “What makes you think I’m hitting on you?”

Eva let out what seemed to be a laugh, her back still turned to him. Still sore and out of breath, she turned. Her face was back to stone. “I know you, your kind. And you’re cute, don’t get me wrong. But please…” she sighed.

“At least wait for me to leave.” She drank again, watching him this time, waiting for a reaction.

“Okay, okay,” he conceded.

She lowered her water from her mouth. “I fuckin’ new it. You guys are all the same.” She put her water on the floor and started to put her glove back on.

Chris backpedaled. “Wait, wait, wait… you winked at me the other day.”

“So?” she asked.

“That’s, like, an invite.” He smiled.

“That’s a flirt. An invite would be ‘I like your ass, do you like mine?'”

Chris went into his gym bag. “As a matter of fact, I do. And thank you for the compliment.”

Eva rolled her eyes. “Talk to me in thirty. I’ll straighten you out then, playboy.”

“Well. I was kinda hoping you’d give me some pointers,” he asked indirectly.  
Rachel wiped her brow with her wrist. “Pointers?”

“Yeah.” Chris was still smiling.

“Captain America wants pointers… from me…” she tried to reason.

He snickered and started putting his gloves on. “First off, I’m not Captain America. Second, I haven’t done it in awhile, so a reminder would be nice. And it’s sexy to be shown by a chick, especially when she knows what she’s doing.”

She looked angry. “I think you can manage hot stuff.” She turned and walked.

He called after her. “I’m just going to keep bugging you until you cave.”

Eva stopped. She dropped her head. She took a deep breath, muttered “Fuck…” and turned on the spot.


	2. The Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eva get close quick. She clearly dominates in her sexual relationships, by dominating Chris in a public setting.

She walked right up to the bag closest to him.

“Are you right handed?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered as he put on his other boxing glove.

“M’Kay.” She almost sounded mad, but definitely annoyed.   
“Right foot up to the bag. Punch with your right. Then reach across and, your left.”   
As she spoke, she spoke to the bag and showed him what she was saying.

Chris watched her, smiling. He already knew how to box, where to start and what to do.

“Got it?” she spat.

He wiped the smile off of his face quickly. He didn’t say anything and stepped up to the bag.

“Slow to start. Hit it hard,” she coached.

He punched right, then left. Right, then left.

“You got it. Harder.”

Right, then left. Right, then left.

“Faster.”

Eva started watching Chris’ body instead of his technique. He was gorgeous, perfect almost. She wondered why he needed to work out at all.

His muscles bulged. His technique was great and Eva started having sexual thoughts about touching him.

She pictured her fingertips smoothly running over his naked body while it was wet. Maybe with sweat, or just getting out of the shower. Regardless, she wanted him for herself.

Her cunt squeezed. She kept watching him work on the bag, full of intensity.

Her fingertips would start at his wrist, and slowly run down his arm while he lay for her, watching her, as if he was tied down and couldn’t do anything in return.

Her cunt squeezed for him again. Her eyes openly wandered over his muscular and tanned torso under the t-shirt he wore.

She imagined her fingertips touching his bicep to string the muscle line. She would want him to flinch, as if he was ticklish, to see him squirm.

She looked down at his crotch as he threw punches, wondering how big he was. She could feel herself getting wet. Her mouth gaped as she watched him.

She would move her fingers to his chest, bring her other hand into play and roll them both over his chest, circling and pinching his nipples. Maybe she would even lower her lips and bite.

Eva licked her lips, imagining how salty his skin would taste. Her cunt squeezed and squeezed. She was incredibly worked up.

Thoughts of biting led to thoughts of licking. She thought of using her tongue instead of fingers. She could almost hear him breathe and moan for her as she would make sucking sounds on his skin.

Her vision went from his chest and nipples to his angry expression. She watched the intent expression in his face when he threw. Unknowingly, her breath was rapid and audible through her open mouth. She was highly aroused.

He grunted at the bag. It threw her into reality. She shook her head.

She needed to give him a new technique. She wanted to keep watching him.  
“Three rights and a left. Right, right, right, left. Right, right, right, left.” 

Eva watched as he threw. Full of force. Full of strength. Full of sex.   
“Good. Keep it up.”

Her face started to flush as he picked up the pace. He threw with intensity and it turned her on. Even though she tried to shake it, she was still aroused. She could feel her eyes dilate. Her mouth opened and her breathing quickened again.

She saw flashes of his naked wet body on the floor, helpless for her. She was on top of him, and he was inside her. She bounced on him to her own rhythm. Her head was back in the throes of orgasm. He was moaning, enjoying every second.

She blinked and blinked, trying to snap out of her thoughts.

She noticed the bag moving much more. She should be holding it.   
Flustered, she looked down at her gloves as she scrambled to get them off. She went to the other side of the bag and held it out for him. She took a deep breath and told herself to be calm, pay attention.

She let him keep punching.

Suddenly, out of nowhere … “Ah fuck!” and Chris stopped. He was breathing hard.

“Keep going, come on,” she prodded.

“I forgot how difficult this was,” he panted.   
He came back to the bag and punched. Eva noticed he had switched.

“RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT, left…” she corrected.

He stopped again. Then continued the way she instructed.

“Don’t worry, not too much longer. Give ‘er! Come on! Push through it!”

She watched his face as he felt pain through his muscles. It was sexy as hell.

She waited a few more throws and knew he was done. 

“Good. Okay. Enough.”

He released the last couple punches and his arms collapsed. He walked away immediately, out of breath.

“Holy fuck. You’re a drill sergeant.”   
He called from the other way. He then bent over and leaned on his thighs, exausted.

She was not letting him get off that easy.   
“If I can do it, you can. Come on, other side.”

Chris walked up to the bag. He took a moment, then threw punches the way she wanted. Left, left, left, right.

“Good. Hard. Come on man!”

She couldn’t see much, but felt his punches. She took a deep breath in. Her thoughts raced back to his muscular skin, his moans, his open mouth, stretched out limbs…

Chris threw his hands down again. “Holy shit…”

Eva was aroused, but also agitated. She thought he would have been able to do better than this.

“Do ya need me to show you sweetheart?” she taunted.

Out of breath, Chris answered, “Be my fuckin’ guest.”

Eva rolled her eyes. She bent over and grabbed her gloves.   
“Hold the bag for me.”

Chris went back to leaning on his thighs, while she prepared. He watched her tiny figure get ready to beat.

She was sexy, especially her strength. He wondered what she was like during sex, and wondered if he could tame her… if that’s what she needed.

He waited until she had her gloves on, then quickly threw his off. He was out of breath, but he still managed to check her out… again.

Her figure was well proportioned. Tiny, but full of strength. That would only accentuate their lovemaking. He would want some pushback, but ultimate control. That’s what he was used to, and he liked it. He’d had small things in the past, but most weren’t muscular. There was the one, but she wasn’t nearly as tiny as Eva.

She stepped up to the bag and threw. Chris actually had to hold the bag.

He watched carefully from behind it.

She threw three rights and a left. And she did it again. And again. They were all the same consistency. He felt it through the bag. How many sets could she do?

“How many sets?” he asked.

She grunted with her cross punch and broke free from the bag. “As many… as you can. Stop talking…”

She returned to the bag with the same vengeance. She must have had a lot of aggression for this kind of behavior. Maybe Jim was right, maybe he should back off.

Her timing was prolonged. She was at it longer than he was, but then again, she had been doing this for awhile. He had only picked it back up. She was amazing.

“Then switch!” She called out. 

He noticed the bag shifted movements to the other side. Three lefts and a right. He gripped the bag again, feeling her punches through it.

He peeked to the side to see her ass slightly jiggle as she threw. He couldn’t stop watching it. She had muscle, but a nice round ass as well, for a tiny thing. Chris was back to breathing normal but he was now fully erect.

He thought about how he would take her from behind. It was one of his favorite fantasies with women.  
He could take control of her that way, hold her hips, reach around and grab her tits if he wanted to, and maybe, if she was into it, smack her ass. He didn’t see why she wouldn’t be. He could tame her, and he would try.

Eva stopped. She pulled away from the bag. Chris hesitated. He kept holding it, just in case.  
She breathed heavy a few times.

“And then there’s this…” she added.

She threw another punch. And another. Chris was confused, as he couldn’t see. He came around the side of the bag to see what she was doing differently… just in time for Eva to smack him in the face with her glove with a surprise side hit.

“AH FUCK!!” he yelled.

“HOLY SHIT! Are you okay?!” she asked.

Chris immediately turned and backed away covering his face. “JESUS CHRIST!”

Eva started to smile while out of breath. 

“Chris! Are you okay?” Her question turned into a laughing statement.

Chris sucked in through his teeth. “Jesus… you’ve got a fuckin’ arm woman…”

Eva couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. It rose and got louder.   
Chris ignored her, writhing in pain.

She laughed through her words.   
“Hasn’t anyone… told you NOT…”   
She laughed outloud while out of breath.  
“… to look around… the bag?”   
She continued to laugh while trying to breathe.

His response was stern.  
“Well I was trying to see what the fuck you changed! FUCK!”

He was still bent over, now feeling his face for sore spots.

Eva continued to laugh, unable to control herself or her breathing. Her feet started to wobble. She walked away from him laughing hysterically.

Chris turned to look at her. “Oh yeah, that’s great.”   
A smirk started to appear in the corner of his face. “You have to hit me in order for me to get you to smile… or laugh.”

Eva turned and came back to him, still laughing hysterically. Her gloves hit his chest.

As she laughed he watched her, still touching his own face. His smile grew and grew until he found it funny as well.

“You bitch.” He laughed.

Eva stayed close.   
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Oh my God!” 

Her head went against his chest as she still tried to catch her breath. 

“I swear… it wasn’t intentional!” Then she laughed even harder.

Chris laughed, jokingly thinking it may have been. “Are you sure?”

They laughed out loud with each other. It dawned on him how close she had come to him. She was touching him. Maybe the punch was worth it.   
His laughter faded as the realization dawned.

Just as he thought it, she took a step back, breaking their touch.   
Her laughter started to fade when he stopped.

She lowered her gloves and removed them. She dropped them on the floor. Her hands went to her waist as she attempted to gain control.   
She shook her head, looking down, still snickering.

Chris watched her from above with a smile. Even though she wasn’t touching him anymore, she was still in close.

Eva looked up still smiling at him.   
“Okay…” she snickered again.   
“Lets see how bad this is…”   
Her fingertips went to his jaw and she turned his face as he smiled. 

Still giggling, Eva inspected him. 

“You’re lucky I wasn’t at full speed. I was still trying to show you…”

He interrupted flatly. “Fuck you.”

She broke out into laughter again. This time she stared at him. They both laughed.   
Her hands went to his chest again. She used him for support so she wouldn’t topple over as she laughed, but wasn’t laughing so hard this time.

Chris still had his hands on his hips.

Their laughter faded again, then stopped completely.   
They were left standing together, stone still. She was frozen with her hands on his chest. They locked gazes, both seeing the want in the other.

He looked at her lips. She looked at his.  
It was a very erotic moment.

Eva looked down at her hands resting on his chest.   
She blinked a few times, then looked back up at Chris with even more desire than before.

He stared down at her from above. His arms surrounded her and went to her back. 

Eva’s eyes widened. Her breathing quickened. 

Chris, being cautious, gently guided her closer. 

She instictively went to push him away, but instead, let him pull her in.

Her mouth dropped open. Her pupils fully dilated. She wanted him now, as she knew he wanted her.

“Give me your tongue,” She ordered.

Surprised at first, Chris hesitated, then leaned in quickly and opened his mouth for her.

Their first kiss was hard, intense and full of lust.

Her hands flew to his neck and gripped his flesh. She pulled down on him.

His hands followed suit with their mouths and pulled her tightly to him, squeezing over and over again.

Eva reached around and grabbed one of his hands. She slid it to her ass and squeezed.

Chris went with it, squeezing hard and almost turning her flesh. If she wanted it rough, he’d give it to her.  
He was still hard from watching her hit, and wanted inside of her immediately. 

She was ready. He was willing.

He pulled at her ass as the other hand slid down and joined on the other side. In a swift motion, he lifted her off the ground and grunted. He went to a nearby wall and pushed her up against it roughly. Her body jolted as it hit. She still held the kiss and didn’t make a sound.

He pushed into her spread legs as they kissed forcefully with their tongues, their mouths now covered it wetness. He pushed against her repeatedly, showing her his cock was hard for her.

Chris’ movements quickly lifted her higher and higher against the wall. 

Eva’s face broke free of the fairly violent kiss and flew into the air, gasping to breathe. She moaned accidentally, and the sound of it rang in her ears like an alarm.

While he pushed into her below, and as much as she wanted him, she needed to calm herself in this moment.

She recited in her head… control, dominant, power, sex. Control, dominant, power, sex.

Chris buried his face in her chest while motioning to fuck her below. At this point, he was dry humping her hard.

Eva’s hands went to his hair and pulled his neck back. She looked at his open mouth and ached for it, feeling his hard cock pressed against her below as he fucked her through their clothes, but restrained herself.

Her voice was raspy and assertive.   
“You wanna fuck me?” She asked him as he continued unfettered.

Chris’ eyes locked on her mouth. He was breathing very hard.

“Yes.” He managed.

“Tell me.” She ordered.

Chris pushed himself into her hard and held. She closed her eyes, holding in a moan, then quickly returned his stare.

“I want to fuck you.”

Eva’s voice became very stern.   
“Five minutes…” she instructed. “You have five minutes. Give it to me.” 

She grasped his hair harder. Her arm went around his neck, preparing for a move.

His fingers gripped her ass flesh tightly. He made an angered face for a few moments as he gripped her, conveying to her a message that he was prepared for some quick, rough sex. He picked her up off the wall and placed her on the mat below. Her mouth fell open, breathing heavily, but she immediately caught herself and closed it before he noticed.

She placed her arms behind her neck and watched him scramble to get his pants down.   
He glanced at her. She was watching him with a look of comfort and ease.

She saw a very large cock pop out as he ripped his pants down. She was impressed, aroused and ready, but didn’t reveal an ounce.

His fingers frantically worked around her waist to find the edge of her pants and pull them down. Eva lay contently, watching him do all the work.

She waited until her pants were down her knees, then, almost gracefully, opened her legs as he raced to get the pants off of her. She raised her leg slowly. He grasped it and pulled it to his side.

He bent over her, looked down, grabbed himself and immediately pushed all the way in. Her cunt was extremely wet, filled with her juice, but his aggressive invasion did what it was meant to do.   
She moaned loudly.

He hesitated and looked at her while he held fully inside. Her face revealed a flash of pain, but retreated immediately back to unemotional content.

He pulled out and pushed in hard again, watching her. Her body rocked. This time she provided no facial expression or sound.

He thrust even harder. Nothing.

Chris gave in to his temptation, and his rythym became fast and rough quickly. Pumping and pumping. At this rate, it would take him mere seconds to blow. His breathing was heavy, and he grunted as he gave it to her.

“Yeah… give it to me… fucking work me.” she said.

Her words only set him off more and he moaned. “Ah… fuck…”

He looked at her for a reaction, but she gave none. The only evidence of her desire was her dilated pupils.

Eva was very much aroused. She was even more aroused to see Chris angrily worked up. Her cunt squeezed, but because Chris was pushing so hard into her, she doubt he noticed.

“Chris…”

He looked up at her as he pushed hard. His face was beat red, ready to come and ready to scream.

“Three minutes, and then I’m climbing out,” she warned.

Chris pumped harder, trying to make her squirm, but she just bounced with every thrust. He was determined to get a reaction before coming.

She smiled.

He was angry. There was no way she wasn’t hot for him right now.   
“You love this, don’t you?”

Her hand went to his face as he pumped. She spoke soft while she smiled. “Yes I do.”

He smiled.

“Fuck me, Chris. I mean, fuck me. Make me make noise,” she challenged.

His thrusts became violently quick. Eva reacted. The quick ones made her shake.

“Yeah…” she moaned. “Ag-” his thrust jolted her. “Again!” He watched her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She bounced far and hard. Her tits jiggled in her shirt.

Chris had a moment of dominance in his submissive position and instinctively went for her neck. He gripped it tight.

Eva’s mouth popped open and one of her hands cradled his on her neck. She loved it.

“Yes… uh!” He lowered his head and went back to work, attempting to come quick. He wasn’t sure how long he had now, and he didn’t want to test her.

He pushed hard, truly fucking Eva just the way she wanted.

He could hear her now. The vibrations in her voice trailed through her neck into his hand, helping him to hear her. She moaned, and moaned again.

Her hand went from his grip to the back of his head. She pulled him down, then went for his hair, laced her fingers through it and pulled.

“Fuck…” Chris uttered.

Eva didn’t notice. She was getting what she wanted and was in her own world.

“Come Chris.” She spoke even quieter. “Come now.”

Chris pushed fast and hard. She watched him as she pulled his hair. She enjoyed everything she saw and felt. Her cunt squeezed on him repeatedly. She let out tiny breaths through her open mouth.

His eyes closed. His face contorted. And with his final thrusts into her, harder and harder, he moaned. He held inside of her longer and longer with every push as he came.

Eva closed her mouth as he came, composing herself once more. Her cunt, on the other hand, kept squeezing. This, she couldn’t hide.

Chris came down, but didn’t pull out.

“Mmm… Good boy,” she hummed.

He was out of breath, exhausted and sore. He looked up at her.   
She was pleasantly watching him as he had become completely drained.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed. “How the hell do you not hurt right now?”

She smiled. “I do, but… don’t you think it was worth it?”

Chris felt her cunt contract on his soft cock as she pushed him out of her.

A look of shock came over him.

Her smile was already lost. “Get off of me.” she uttered, completely void of emotion.

Her stoic expression and businesslike tone of voice stunned him. He moved.

She sat up, grabbed her pants, pulled them on, stood, adjusted, grabbed her gloves, and started walking away.

Chris, still half naked, on his knees, out of breath and speechless, couldn’t believe his eyes.

He heard her speak as she walked in the other direction.   
“I think we’ve done enough today, playboy. Ice your face.”


	3. Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eva meet in the gym again for their second sexual encounter. Chris outsmarts Eva.

A few days after their display in the gym, he managed to get up early enough to make it in to one of Eva’s apparent workout times. He hadn’t seen her since.   
If this was anything like last time it would be worth it. This time, he had some new ideas.  
  
He walked into the gym and she was at the back working on a bag. She didn’t notice him. He smiled and walked up to her.  
Eva saw him approach and stopped.

“Stay back… I don’t want… to hurt you again.”   
She called out, out of breath from her workout.  
  
Chris smiled and watched as she then continued to lay into her bag.  
She’d acknowledged him and that’s all he’d wanted.  
He turned and headed for a spot a few bags away.  
  
As he placed his gloves on, Eva rounded her bag as she punched, eyeing him up when she could. She couldn’t deny the man had sex appeal. However, since the last time they’d met, she’d done some research and discovered he was a true playboy; something she couldn’t stand.  
The last time, he figured her style out pretty quickly and she was impressed at how well he’d done. She wondered just how far she could push him.  
She’d need to discuss a possible safeword for him.  
  
\------------------  
  
Thirty minutes rolled by as they worked and more boxers started to roll in. Chris had his back turned to many of them so he could focus.  
  
“Here.” he heard her say.   
  
He stopped punching the bag and turned. This time he was the one out of breath and sweaty.  
She hadn’t showered yet, but at least she could breathe.  
She was holding out a towel for him. Chris smiled.   
  
“Thanks.” he said and slid his gloves off quickly.  
  
“You’re welcome. Now, would you like to get a coffee?” she asked.  
  
Chris tried to catch his breath.   
“Who’s hitting on who now?”  
  
Eva raised her eyebrow without smiling.  
Chris smiled.   
  
“Yeah. I’d love a coffee. Just let me shower first.”   
He raised the towel to his face.  
  
“There is a single shower, private one, down that hall.”   
Eva pointed.   
“I’m sure you’ll want that one.”  
  
Chris was surprised and thankful.   
“Yeah, thanks.”  
  
She started to walk away.  
  
“Where should I meet you when I’m done?” he called after her.  
  
She kept walking with no response.  
  
He took a deep breath in and sighed out. Then he snickered, watching her walk. He grabbed his gym bag and followed her down the hall to the shower. To his surprise, she stepped inside.  
  
He stopped in his tracks. He looked around. There were no other single showers. A mark on the door resembled a handicapped sign.  
He approached to the door. Facing it, he looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
  
The coast was clear.  
He pushed down on the handle and opened the door.  
  
He entered just in time to see Eva remove her shirt, exposing her flawless back. The door hadn’t even shut yet and she was already turning to face him.  
As the door slowly closed by itself behind him he saw the want in her eyes. She looked angered, ready to attack.  
  
Chris looked her over. Her tits were small but perky. Her arms were small and muscular. She had a tan with no lines. She was beautiful.  
  
The door closed and his gym bag fell from his hand on purpose, but also somewhat from shock.  
  
She raised her finger to her lips as to say ‘shush’. Then, she motioned to turn the lock.  
Chris did as instructed quickly.  
  
She waited for him to turn back around then turned herself, facing away from him. She grabbed the sides of her pants and pulled exceptionally slowly, bending all the way in half. Her ass parted and he could see her shaved pussy.  
 _  
Holy fuck._  
  
Watching her every move, Chris got hard almost immediately. He couldn’t help himself and came up behind her.  
  
As she removed her pants, socks and shoes from her bent position, his fully erect cock pushed between her ass cheeks. He used his hands on her back hips and ass, sliding them all over on her greasy, sweaty skin.  
  
She spread her legs for his amusement, then used her hand and slid between her legs, feeling his hard cock through his clothes. Then, she slipped even lower and grasped the base of his hard cock and his balls. She shook them and tightened her fingers around them; unfortunately for Chris, uncomfortably.  
  
After jolting from her initial grip, Chris’ movements froze. His mouth dropped open.  
  
She took her other hand behind her and put it in the others’ place. Eva turned and stood.  
Her free fingers went to the collar of his shirt. She used it for leverage and pulled him down to her, still gripping him tight.  
  
He bowed to her, mouth still open, eyes wide.  
  
She turned her head and went to his ear, whispering very quietly in the still reverberating room they had.   
  
“I have you by the balls. Now… when I tell you to, you’ll eat my cunt.”  
  
Eva released her grips quickly, with attitude, and turned to the shower. She walked her naked body to the tap, stood at the side and turned.  
  
Chris chortled and shook his head in disbelief. He was left surprised, confused, and a little upset she hadn’t backed down. After all, he was typically the dominating one in his sexual escapades. He could pretty much make women do whatever he wanted.  
  
She was quite the dominatrix so far. If this kept up much longer, they may need a safeword. He didn’t mind doing things to her, so long as he knew she was okay with it. He wondered just how much further she’d go.  
He had to admit though, this tiny little controlling creature was turning him on in the hottest way possible. He never had a desire to keep up with women who wanted to be in control of him. It would be a challenge to switch the roles, but he was willing to attempt it for once.  
But this was not the place to speak with her. Everything echoed in the shower stall.   
  
He wondered if what she had in mind included him having an orgasm as well. If he was in her shoes, he wouldn’t.  
Only time would tell.  
  
Chris started to undress as she inched her way into the water. She watched him and became aroused quickly. She knew eventually she wouldn’t be able to control him if they kept up their sexual games. For now, she had no plans of backing down, so long as she could maintain her strength. If he made her come the way she wanted it now, it wouldn’t be a problem.  
  
Over her shoulder, Eva motioned for Chris to join her under the water. Chris smiled as she cleaned herself. Suds covered her hands and arms, but nothing else was clean yet.  
  
Chris came from behind her and pushed his cock into her ass again. His hands went to hers and he rubbed her down, moving to her arms, spreading the suds on her skin. He moved to her stomach, then to her tits, and to her neck where he gripped her again, knowing she liked it.  
  
Eva was extremely turned on by his hand around her neck. All she needed was a finger of his in her mouth and she would have done anything for him. But she wasn’t about to tell him this. She wanted him to figure it out.  
  
She relaxed for the moment while he caressed and cleaned her, still gripping her neck tight. She let herself enjoy his erotic touches, getting even more aroused and wet. She wanted to come, and now couldn’t wait.  
  
As he washed and felt her up her above, Eva’s hands slowly slid down her own body and her mouth came open. She lost herself in those moments, almost forgetting Chris was even there, with the exception of his strong grasp on her neck.  
  
Her hands went between her lips and she ran two very slippery fingers of soap between them. Her hips went up and backed into Chris. He realized what she was doing and slid both of his hands down as well, atop hers, feeling her working herself, amazed and wanting inside her cunt even more.  
  
Although he had let go of her neck, Eva enjoyed toying with her clit. Her mouth came open and she moaned. She was worked up enough to get herself off.  
  
With one hand on Eva’s, Chris’ other went to her tit and squeezed. He leaned into her neck with water pouring down on it and bit it.  
Her hand came around him and went to his ass. She squeezed him back, gripping his flesh tightly.  
Her knees started to give as she became weak with the beginning of her orgasm. She let her head fall back into Chris’ chest.  
  
He could see her face now, and he watched her as she came closer and closer to making herself come in front of him. He was too fascinated by her quick ability to give her head now. He wanted to watch her.  
  
He felt the movement of her fingers quicken, jiggling her clit as she tried to push her orgasm to the brink.  
Her mouth was open, water hitting her chest. He wondered if she was quietly moaning, and if the water wasn’t on, if he could hear her. He had heard her before, but hearing her now would be exquisite.  
  
His mouth went to her ear.   
  
“Are you coming?”  
  
Eva was too far into her orgasm to answer. Her mouth opened and closed quickly as he felt her body jerk in his arms.  
  
“Holy God…” he said in amazement, as she shook, froze, shook and froze, making herself come for a long period of time.  
  
Chris’ deep, husky voice only further enthralled her into her orgasm.  
  
She finally stopped jerking and opened her eyes. She looked up at him and rolled her head off his chest.  
  
Chris tried to hold her tight to him, but not needing him any more, she pushed his hands away.  
  
She went under the water and started washing the suds away up top and then below.  
Chris came up against her and started feeling her body again.  
She smiled to herself and let him touch her.  
  
She turned to him and looked up. He was completely aroused by the look in his eyes, she didn’t even need to check his cock.  
She grabbed his hands and pulled him past the falling water and into the corner.   
  
As she pulled him she guided him to turn and be in the corner himself. Her hands slid out of his as they went to his shoulders and pushed down, raising a smile.  
Chris was impressed with her rare smile, and still completely aroused by her uninhibited, self-induced orgasm. He didn’t _really_ realize she was guiding him until he was on his knees.  
  
She lifted her leg over him, placed her foot on the wall and bent her knee so she’d be closer. Her hands went to his head and she pulled his face into her crotch.  
His hand went to her pussy and spread her lips apart. His tongue slid between them easily. He was eager to eat to see if and how fast she’d orgasm again.  
Eva watched his head below and played with his hair. Her cunt contracted as she took her time enjoying his tongue.  
  
She heard her mind scream at him, to fuck her. Her ultimate goal was to have him beg, but in reality she wanted to be the one to beg. He had to get her to that place first, and she wouldn’t let it be easy. This playboy needed to be taught a lesson or two. It would be good for him. She smiled to herself as he ate.  
  
She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue slide up and down inside her lips. She gripped his hair and let go repeatedly. She bowed into his face further, trying to get him to fuck her with his tongue. His face followed her, but he hadn’t reached her cunt yet.  
  
Chris had other ideas for her. He wasn’t going to take any more of her controlling, and he wanted to test her.  
He watched her above as he licked at sucked at her pussy, as she wanted. Her fingers grasped and pulled his hair. Her head finally went back as she started to relax and enjoy, falling for Chris’ current ruse of obedience.  
  
He wanted so badly to hear her. His cock was hard at the thought of what he was going to do next. He was sure she wouldn’t push back enough.  
  
His hand reached down below and he took himself in his hand, enjoying slowly as she pushed his face further into her pussy.  
  
“Fingers.” she said from above, still not looking.  
  
Chris pulled his mouth back and used the fingers that were already on her to push into her cunt. He kept watching from below. She started to sway, enjoying a little too much, with a little too much trust in him.  
  
He pushed in again slowly and watched her, pumping himself below with the same rhythm. His mouth came open and his fingers came out of her.  
He went for her clit and sucked. Eva squeaked. The noise was so erotic to him he pulled off and did it again. Again she squeaked, this time turning it into a moan.  
His fingers pushed inside her cunt, twisting as he went in. It was doing the trick and Eva was pretty much oblivious.  
  
Chris knew his move needed to happen quickly and just at the right time. He pushed into her again slowly, using his tongue on her clit.  
  
Eva’s hands flew to her face and then hair. He heard her moan again.  
  
He pulled his fingers out of her quickly. His mouth engulfed her pussy for a distraction and he used both arms and wrapped them around her hips, pulling her closer to his face.  
  
Stunned by the removal of his fingers, Eva looked down, and her hands flew to his head again. She opened her mouth to speak, but Chris lifted her off the ground and placed her in the corner as he stood, draping her legs over his broad shoulders.  
  
It would have appeared he had just _physically_ changed position, but with Chris’ tongue surrounding Eva’s clit to the point of climaxing, he now had the upper hand.  
  
She gripped his hair and neck, moving her hands wildly as she came on his face. Chris watched her from below and heard her breath-filled moans from above.   
They echoed in the shower and he loved it.  
  
Eva looked at him below, still coming down.  
He removed his mouth quickly and she jolted.  
  
“You’re going to blow me now.”   
Chris ordered, still frozen in his new position.  
  
Eva smiled, almost laughing and bewildered.   
“What…?”  
  
Chris dove for her highly sensitive clit and Eva immediately started to jolt and wildly flail her hands. Her moans returned as her face flew to the ceiling.   
  
“Oh God… Oh God… Stop…”  
  
Chris pulled away.   
“You’re going to blow me. Say it.”  
  
“You’re full of shit,” she resisted.  
  
Chris took Eva’s clit in his mouth again, sucking as if she hadn’t come at all.  
  
“Fuck! Oh God! Chris!”   
She started hitting his shoulders to get him to stop.  
  
He pulled off of her again.   
“Say it.”  
  
He waited for her to look down this time. She slowly lowered her head, smirking.  
  
“You’re smart, playboy.”  
  
“Say it.”   
Chris said with a smile of his own.  
  
Eva took a deep breath, still on his shoulders.   
“Yeah. I’ll suck your cock.”  
  
“The way _I want_ you to.”  
  
Eva rolled her eyes, her smirk turned into a full smile.   
  
“Yeah slick, I get it. Your way.”


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eva discuss their agreed BDSM rules for future sexual play. Chris agrees to give Eva the upper hand for the first round.

Eva's feet had already hit the floor when Chris grabbed her hair and pushed her to her knees.

He spoke rather quietly while the shower ran, careful his voice wouldn't carry too much. "You like it rough."

Eva just looked at him from the wet tile below them.

"If you like it rough, I'm going to show you rough," he threatened.

The corners of Eva's mouth started to turn up.

He smiled at her. "Yeah... you do like it."

His expression quickly changed to serious. "If you need me to stop, you push my legs. Otherwise you won't touch me."

Eva rolled her eyes. She knew what he wanted.

"Open." He instructed.

Eva opened her lips.

He shook his head. "No, open wide."

Eva smiled and slightly shook her head. "You fuck." She opened her mouth in a nice wide round 'O'.

Chris smiled and hesitated. 

Eva, waited patiently with her mouth gaping open, knowing he was just toying with her.

After a few long seconds, Chris finally slid himself in her mouth.

"Close around me." He instructed, as she was being difficult. 

She obeyed, but only as instructed. She then closed her eyes.

"No, open your eyes. They will always stay open and on me, even if I look away."

Eva, full of Chris' cock, didn't budge. She couldn't. 

But she didn't want it to stop, either.

Chris slid himself out, gently feeling Eva's teeth she was using on purpose but gently. "Oh yeah. Keep that up, but don't do it any stronger."

She stared at him from below. Her hands were on her naked knees. This time she was at his will.

Chris was using her as his own device. 

He pulled and pushed her, gripping her hair tightly, close to her scalp so she couldn't budge.

Eva slowly started using her tongue.

Chris moaned. 

She wanted to make him aware of her skills, but she couldn't do much to prove them, not in this state.

She made certain he could enter her mouth with ease pushing in, but that didn't mean she couldn't do something on the way out.

Her tongue was under his cock as it entered, then as he pulled out, she used her tip to push on it gently. Then she started to slide against him when he pulled out, finally tipping it to the side as he pulled out.

"Holy God..." he moaned. 

That's when she started to hum, very low and long. 

Chris' grip tightened. He was going to come very soon, and she knew it.

She thought that maybe, Chris was enjoying himself too much to even think about being rough. She was pulling out all her tricks, and it seemed to be working.

Her teeth returned, then her tongue flicked and twisted. Her moaning made him edge closer to his orgasm.

He looked down at her and she was still holding her gaze. The sight set him off and he began his orgasm.

That's when Chris started to use force.

Her throat closed as he abruptly started to push faster and deeper as he started to come. His body rocked into her mouth and she heard his moans intensify. He growled and grunted. She couldn't help but close her eyes.

His cock hit the back of her throat again and again. She gagged, but it only lasted a moment. Then he repeated it, and she gagged again. She started to panic and her hands raised. She told herself to stay calm and hold her breath. 

She wanted to impress him.

He gagged her again and again as he came down her throat. It dripped slowly. Her fingers moved closer to his legs, gagging yet again, and she was ready to tell him to stop. Chris' grip quickly eased before she found his legs. His pushes slowed and he was no longer aiming for the back of her throat.

He looked down to find her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," he commanded.

Eva looked up with tears in them, her mouth still full of his cock, now soft.

Chris smiled. He pulled himself out and Eva swallowed the rest, gasping for air.

She dove for the water to wash her face and rinse her eyes while still on the floor.

He stood watching, smiling, almost laughing.

He knelt and went to her ear. "You may have me by the balls, but I have you by the clit."

\--------------------

Eva took a drink of her coffee as Chris sat down across from her with his.

"So, tell me about you. I want to hear it."

She quickly looked up, then back down to her hands holding the coffee. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, how you got so good at being dominant in bed."

Eva smiled, still looking down. "I wouldn't say I'm good. It's just what I like."

"How rough have you gotten?"

Eva took a deep breath.

"I like to give orders. Most guys I've been with don't fuck around and disobey." She looked right at him, inferring he was disobeying. 

"They like it, so I haven't become that rough. But I can see you like to dominate. So I'll have trouble with you."

He scoffed. "You have had trouble with me. And I'll warn you now, I'm not going to back down easy."

"We'll see." Eva looked up and smiled.

He shifted topics. "The more I chat with you, the more smiling I see. Is the bitch thing a front?"

Eva sat back, looked around and sighed. 

"I like to box and guys see it as sexy. I don't like to be bothered, so yeah, I'm a bitch. But most of them see me as how they want to see me, without getting to know me. Some of them even think I'm gay. And honestly I don't care, so long as they leave me alone."

"So it is a front. You're actually really sweet, right?" Chris smiled at her.

Eva laughed. "Not sweet. But not a total bitch."

She looked over his face waiting to hear the next question, but he did the same and looked over hers, trying to read her.

It was awkward, but sexual. 

Chris smiled. "That blowjob you gave me was quite impressive. Thank you."

Eva looked down and smiled again. Her ability to hold her hands back paid off.

"You're very confident. You don't seem intimidated by me at all." he mused aloud.

"I'd need you... to..." and then she stopped herself, looked down and tried to hide her smile. 

She scared herself. She almost let herself be too honest, admitting to him that he'd need to be her Dom in order to be intimidated. 

"Need me to what?" he pressed.

She shook her head. "Nothing-I don't get intimidated easily. You are a guy." She took a drink of her coffee.

Chris scoffed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She took her time drinking, then lowered the cup.

"Just that you're no different from the guy next door. Celebrity or not, if I'm going to be intimidated by you, it won't be because you are a famous actor."

His voice lowered, it was dark and deep. "Then how can I intimidate you?" 

She squinted. "For now, you can't. I'm too busy intimidating you."

Chris laughed. "You can't."

"Why? Have you done it all playboy?" she said, her voice dripping with sarchasm.

"What's with the name?" he asked.

She sighed heavily. "You're a playboy. I checked you out. You go through women. It kinda pisses me off."

"Why? Cause I can get what I want?"

Chris was still smiling. Eva was not.

"Because you fuckin' treat them like objects. Because you put yourself through that much cunt. Because it's gross. Take yourself seriously."

His smile shrunk. "What exactly were you thinking when you were dominating me? Were you not treating me like an object?"

"Exactly!"

He leaned in to emphasize his point. "Oh, so, it's okay for you to do it?"

She leaned forward to match him. "So, it's okay for you to do it..."

They fell silent and stare. It was almost erotic. They looked each others faces over, glancing down at each others mouths. If they both hadn't been so stubborn, they would have kissed.

They waited to see who would back off first while their thoughts raced.

Her cunt squeezed. Eva wanted him right then. She liked seeing him get a little upset. She quickly pictured him taking control of her. She liked it. Her breathing became heavy. She was sure he could see it.

Chris thought Eva looked pissed off, her brewthing had even quickened. He too was a little perturbed. If she was so perfect why the hell was she still fucking him? But she was good and it was fun, and he liked it when she gave orders. It gave him a reason to push back. It was interesting. So much better than the same old one night stands.

Chris decided to lighten the situation seeing as how she looked so pissed. He backed away while he spoke.

"You don't have to get mad. We're just talking."

Eva then sat back after him, and slipped a scoff. "I'm not... mad." She glanced away at the last second.

Chris stared at her. His eyes lit up. He realized she was getting turned on.

Eva licked her lips, looking at his.

Chris spoke first with a slight smirk. "I can see I may have a difficult time with you, but it'll be fun."

"Fuck you. I'm gonna show you who's in charge." she promised.

"Fuck me? Yeah, you will. How far are you willing to take this? Are we including punishment here?"

With an evil grin, she nodded. "Oh yeah. I already have some ideas on what I want to do to you."

"I've got plans for you too sweetie." Chris winked, his voice almost sarcastic. "So we'll need to trust that obedience will be followed through on both ends." Chris threw his eyebrow up.

Eva couldn't help but smile. She tried to shake it off by shaking her head.

"Sure. Yeah. But who dominates will be a problem."

She thought to herself; That fucking sexy eyebrow...

"Wait a second. If we're going to do this, we need to..." 

He saw he had her intrigued. He watched her as he paused. 

Waiting for his unfinished words, she uncontrollably smiled.

"... keep our hands off ourselves."

"You mean no masturbating?" she clarified.

"Yeah." he answered.

Eva raised her cup. She spoke behind it.

"I don't know if I trust you to do that." Then she drank.

"You'll have to. And I'll have to trust you. Plus, it will be more fun that way."

She paused and thought things over for a moment. 

"If I find out that you came and I didn't, I'll be right pissed, and punish you."

"Same here." And Chris smiled.

She took her time thinking. She drank. She looked away. She sighed.

Chris snickered. "What? You can't do it?"

"I don't like this. You're... controlling." she said hesitantly.

Chris laughed. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

Eva sounded unimpressed. "Fine. Yeah. Let's do it." 

But her mind wanted it all. She would definitely follow through. She wanted to make him burn, and she wanted him to take control of her.

Chris felt he needed to convince her, since it was his idea. "Remember, I can punish you just as bad, if not worse, than you want to punish me." 

Eva rolled her eyes as he continued. 

"And I wouldn't want to intimidate you or anything, but I've done something like this before. I've had experience punishing. Doesn't sound like you have."

Eva thought, keeping his gaze.

He really wants to fuck with me. Oh, this is gonna be good.

Her cunt squeezed again, and again. This conversation was really heating her up.

"Be ready to beg." She told him.

Chris smiled. "Good, you're still with me. So I guess we'll need a safe word?"

Eva laughed. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea. And you're with me."

Chris ignored her. "How about 'coffee'?" Chris lifted his cup.

"Fine with me... playboy," she teased.

"Watch it, Evil Eva."

She squinted again. "Oooh. They fuckin' told you that!? Assholes..."

Chris laughed silently. "I like when you get mad. This could be a problem for you."

Eva shook her head. Her breathing was still heavy.

He observed her closely. "You're still hot, aren't you?"

She looked into his eyes, then turned just her eyes away. A corner of her mouth raised. She bit her lip to hide it.

He watched her breathing grow faster. He was desperate to hear her give him some kind of lustful reaction. Now was the time.

"Tell me you want me, now. I wanna hear you say it."

She stay silent, staring him down, obviously aroused.

"If you admit it, I'll give you the upper hand next time."

Eva's eyes widened. "No bullshit?"

Chris shook his head."No bullshit. I wanna hear you admit you want me."

She uncomfortably shifted in her seat. She crossed her legs and moved, and moved again.

He thought it was odd, until he realized what she was doing. He looked down at her hands and they were gripping her cup.

She closed her eyes and her head went back.

Eva looked up at Chris who was still smiling. "Fine. I want you." She said non-chalauntly.

"No... it's gotta be more convincing then that. You are teasing yourself right now. Prove to me that you want me."

"No, I'm not." she said, deadpan.

Chris snickered. "You are teasing your clit when you move. I see it."

She smiled and shook her head. Then she shifted again, almost in a circular motion.

"Tell me you want to fuck me."

She licked her lips again. "I actually want you to fuck me."

"No, you want to fuck me. Say it."

Eva smirked. She took a drink and leaned in. "I want to fuck you. Slow. So slow that you'll be begging me to let you come. And when you think I'm going to let you, I won't. And I'll do it over... and over again. I'm going to make you scream."

He laughed. "I believe that. But I want to hear you say and mean that you want me right now, not what you want to do with me. Cause I know you want me."

Her face started to flush. "Yeah, I want you. You know I do." She looked down right away.

He shook his head. "No... you can do better. I don't feel it. I'm giving you free reign on me. Work for it."

Eva sighed, knowing the colour in her face couldn't be hidden. He was looking right at her.

Chris dipped his head lower to see her and get her attention. He was surprised. "You're blushing... I like that."

She looked up. Her cheeks were completely red.

"I want you Chris. I do. I want you inside of me. I want you right here, right now." Eva shook her head again. She took another sip, and shifted. 

She was going to have to get him back good for this.

"How wet are you?" he said in a voice an octave lower.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased.

"Come on... free reign. Tell me what I want to hear." He took a drink.

Eva sighed. "You're a real fucker."

Chris lowered his cup while he smiled.

Eva looked at his mouth. She wanted to bite his plump lips. "Yeah, I'm wet."

"How much?"

Eva shook her head, closed her eyes and then took a bottom lip in her mouth. She breathed deep through her nose, then spoke. "I have my legs spread dipping into the chair. My panties are literally cleaning up the mess."

Her eyes became dilated.

Chris was surprised, impressed, and turned on. Her words immediately gave him an idea.

"Tell you what. You do what I ask in public, and you can have your way with me in private." he bargained.

"Fuck no. You could make me do anything. I'm not stupid." Eva laughed. "We could reverse that deal though."

"No. I don't think so." he chuckled.

They both smiled.

"Nice try." She winked. "But you're right. I'm looking forward to having fun with you."

He laughed. "Sure, sure. I'll play. This will be interesting to say the least."

Eva took another drink. So did Chris.

She looked him over as he looked away.

So fucking beautiful. 

Her cunt squeezed again. She could have taken him right there. She started to understand how he had so many women.

She shifted again. "So where are you staying? And how much time do you have today?"

Chris, still smiling, looked back at her. "I'm going to take that as begging; you want me to get to work on you already."

"Actually-"

"I have all day. The hotel is about a five minute drive. Are you busy today?" Chris had interrupted her on purpose.

"Not till three."

Chris looked at his phone. "It's ten."

Eva looked away and smiled. She circled her hips in her chair again.

Chris sounded like he already knew. "Uh huh." And he took a drink of his coffee.


	5. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eva start their arranged sexual encounters. Eva starts her plan for torturing Chris.

Eva had Chris stripping while she exited the bathroom. She was still fully clothed, with the exception of her underwear, which were in her hand.

Even though she wanted to come, she knew she'd have her opportunity very soon.

He was pulling off his boxers and pants in one swift pull when she caught herself staring. 

He knew and smiled while he did so.

"M-kay. Lay on the bed."

Eva's voice was small, unlike her normal tone, strong and dominant. She was too excited and she also couldn't hold back her smile.

"Eva, you're actually cute when you're excited."

Her dominant voice arrived angrily.

"Shut up, and get on. The. Bed."

Chris laughed.

He climbed on. She watch his ass move, balls hanging from underneath. His cock wasn't quite hard yet, but it would be.

Chris turned over on his back, and lay in the middle of the bed, assuming a position.

Eva started to crawl over him. Her voice, still deep, became sexy and authoritative.

"I don't like tying people up."

She still had her underwear in her hand.

"...so you'll put your hands back here,"

She leaned over his naked body and pointed to the middle of the headboard.

"...keeping them together. Also, your feet won't be tied. And they'll stay in the corners."

Still completely leaning over him, she pointed to the foot of the bed on either side.

She was over him on all fours now, fully clothed. She stare at him, almost inching for a kiss. 

His eyes became dilated.

"During our time together, you'll address me as Miss. Do you got that playboy?"

One of her knees came between the small space between his. She pushed his out a bit.

"Yes Miss."

"Good. Now tell ME how much you want me to fuck you."

She placed her other leg between his and pushed them open more.

"Cause I know that's what you truly want. And if you're good, you'll get your wish."

Chris smiled, but he didn't answer. He was too busy looking her over.

Noticing his stare, Eva's ass shook in the air, wagging slowly like a cat in heat. She purred like one too.

"Mmm... how bad baby... tell me how much you want. My. Pus-sy."

She held back a laugh, taunting him like a child.

He didn't see it that way, and watched her as she move up and down on his body, his hands were still free and he wanted to touch her badly, already heavy breathing.

"Bad. I want you bad." He breathed.

Eva came to his face. She breathed down on his neck, her lips ran across his skin.

Chris watched her.

"Hands. Tie 'em." She whispered.

Chris' wrists flew together, hitting the headboard, making a knock sound.

"Feet. Spread 'em." She whispered again.

His legs spread more to either side.

Eva glanced down.

"More playboy, tie your feet to the corners."

Chris' feet hit the sides of the bed. His mouth was wide open, waiting for her return, and a possible kiss.

Eva came back to his face with an open mouth. 

She was breathing heavy too. Her eyes dilated as well. 

She leaned into his face, and her lips came close, but backed away.

"No kissing me. I'll kiss you if I want. But you will not kiss me. Got that?"

Her voice was soft. She teased him, getting him hard and keeping him there right away.

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"I can't kiss you. You can... only kiss me."

Chris wanted her badly. He was impressed already. She was making him stay, without real restraints.

"Good fucking playboy."

Eva abrubtly got on her knees.

The black lace panties she held came out of a ball and she pulled them so they were showing in full and upright.

The scent of her cunt caught Chris' nose as she held them close to his face.

Her commanding voice returned.

"You get to wear these."

Chris' eyes widened.

She smiled. Then giggled.

"No... here."

And she placed them over his face. Chris grew a smile.

The top covered his eyes, the crotch covered his nose, and all he could smell was cunt.

"You need to be still and relax. Lie back. If these come off your face,"

She was positioning them just right, balancing them on his face so he couldn't see, and all he could smell was her.

"...I have to assume you removed them with your fingers. So don't let them fall. Warn me if you have to. Now,"

Eva was pleased with the positioning. They shouldn't fall too easily.

"...What did I just say?"

Chris snickered.

"If I let them fall, I'll be punished."

Eva smiled she spoke to him as if he was a dog. Chris heard it.

"Gooood boooy."

She took her time to look at him, now under her control. She sighed. 

Her finger trailed his chest.

"My oh my. You ARE incredible. I heard you worked extra hard for this shit. Throwing up during workouts. And eating every two hours. That sucks. But hey,"

Her finger ran down his stomach to his Apollo's belt.

Chris was absolutely still.

"...you have all of this to be rewarded with. And lucky for me,"

Eva got done and licked the top of one side, starting to follow the line down,

"...I'm rewarded with it too."

The room was silent. Eva's shuffling was heard, and Chris' heavy breathing. She loved it and smiled.

She heard him breathe in through his nose, taking in her scent.

She tickled him with her tongue. Her hands rest on his legs, and his hard cock was touching her neck. It slid along her skin as she moved further down.

When she got to the bottom of the 'V', she was careful not to touch his cock with her tongue.

"Beg anytime you feel necessary playboy. You are most definitely allowed to speak."

Chris swallowed hard, but said nothing. 

He closed his mouth and the heavy breathing stopped. 

But then he was taking in her scent directly through his nose, and had to open his mouth again, to keep from getting more aroused.

"Holy fuck..." he said.

Eva smiled. She knew he had just figured it out.

"We've just begun." She advised devilishly.

Eva slowly trailed the rest of the way up his belt. Placing her fingers carefully on his legs, looking at his cock, but not touching it.

Surprisingly, she wanted him in her mouth again. 

When Eva got to his hip, she decided she would tease him and herself. 

Her tongue came all the way back down slowly and this time, she licked his tip, and any pre-come he had. He sighed once, but again said nothing.

She glanced up at him; completely forced to be frozen. She smiled again.

She pulled herself slowly off, being careful not to touch. And then she climbed off the bed.

Eva pulled her shirt off, watching Chris helpless on the bed. She looked at his arms, his biceps. She was definitely going there. Her bra came off. Then she stripped her pants off, exposing her naked pussy. And finally taking the time to remove her socks.

More than likely he hears her clothes shuffle, but Chris said nothing the whole time.

She walked to the bathroom at the aide of the room and turned on the fan. She pushed the door as wide open as it would stay.

Chris' mouth opened to speak, but he closed it again, leaving it open a crack, to breathe easier.

Eva came around to the side of the bed very slowly. She look down at her masterpiece. She wondered; if she was making him do this, and he had experience like he said he did, what did he have planned for her?

She smiled.

She got on her knees and crawled to his feet. She kneeled by his foot and licked his ankle. 

Chris jolted.

"Holy fuck!"

Eva could tell he was smiling. She stopped to hold back a laugh. That's exactly what she wanted.

The fan had distracted a noise in the room so he couldn't find her.

She brought her tongue back to his ankle and licked. Chris circled his ankle, clearly uncomfortable. 

Eva licked slowly again.

"Oh my God. That is so fucking weird!"

Eva stopped, holding back another laugh. Her tongue hit it again, faster this time. And again and again.

"Jesus..." he said, still wriggling.

Her tongue moved to the top and she watched as his smile enlarged.

"What the ffffuck..."

Eva took her mouth and sucked on his ankle. Then she went down, under the ankle to the dip and licked hard. 

Chris moved his foot quickly and his mouth popped open.

Eva smiled. 

She did it again.

"What the fuck...how..."

She watched as he was speechless, and as his cock twitch every time she hit it.

Eva giggled.

Her licks became soft and she pulled off his ankle.

She stood.

"Hands. Untie them. Send them to the edges of the bed, now."

Chris 'untie' his hands and slid them until he could feel the edges. His fingers were curled up, relaxed.

Her voice was almost sarcastic sounding.

"Just like that. Good playboy."

Eva came to his wrist on the other side of the bed. She got down on her knees again and breathed a deep hot breath on his wrist.

She waited for his response, watching him.

It was delayed, but another smile appeared, and he moved his arm towards the middle of the bed.

Not surprised, she advised him quietly.

"Hey. No moving."

"Well it's... hard not to."

Eva let out a breath filled laugh, right on his wrist again. His smile stretched right across his face.

"Jesus, that's so weird!"

Eva gently licked.

She watched him as he attempted to stay still. His wrist was quivering. Eva giggled again. 

Not knowing what else to say, Chris said,

"Fuck! Don't!"

She licked him again. He swallowed hard, still smiling.

She licked him again and again, making her way slowly up his arm on the inside, crawling onto the bed as she did.

Chris' mouth hung open, struggling to keep his arm in place. Eva started to enjoy her mouth on him and closed her eyes.

His skin was clean, but tasted a tad salty, the way she daydreamed. She started sucking and kissing, mixing it in with her licking. She rounded his arm, and lined his muscles.

Chris let out a sigh.

The sounds she made were erotic, she started to let out small moans as she enjoyed him.

As she got closer to his bicep, her tit brushed his chest. It tickled her and she jolted back.

"You're fuckin' naked!" Chris exclaimed.

"Mmm..." Eva said in return as she sucked on his skin.

She licked towards his underarm, and then came up over his bicep and kissed him repeatedly there, slowly covering every inch of it. She let out slow breaths as she finished each slow kiss, truly enjoying every girls fantasy.

Chris was too eager with her touches to wait any longer, so he spoke.

"Miss... I know you want me. I can hear it. I want you too. Look at my cock. It's pulsing for you. Take it."

Eva smiled. He was already begging.

She continued to kiss his bicep. Then she started to use her teeth, inching onto his chest.

The smell of her own cunt caught her nose from the panties covering Chris' face.

She lifted off of him between kisses.

"Hands... tie them... together. Head board. Now."

Chris slid his hands back into place.

Eva watched to make sure.

"Beg me again sweetie. I like it."

Chris inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"I just... know you want to fuck me. And..."

Chris swallowed as she used her teeth on his nipple. He stopped speaking every time she closed her teeth on him.

"I want you too Miss... I just... know... that's what..."

He sighed in quick, as Eva bit harder.

"You want... Miss."

Eva was now on his belly straddling him.

Her voice became dark, and angered. She spoke down at him.

"You fucked my face last time. This, is payback."

Chris felt the bed move. And move. And move.

He smiled. 

Feeling slightly defeated, he listened as her breathing was deep. She inhale and exhale loudly, getting herself more worked up directly above his hard cock. He swore he could feel himself brush up against her ass at times.

Eva moaned.

She was really doing it. She was going to make herself come while she forced him to listen.

Chris' fingers clentched. He would have done just about anything to remove those panties from his face to watch her come, and then fuck her.

He couldn't help but listen to her sounds. It was amazing. He could have made his own noises, but he knew she'd just tell him he couldn't speak. She obviously had thought this through.

Her hand hit his chest with a slap and she used it to hold herself up.

Chris laughed.

"Oh God Chris..."

Chris' laugh quickly faded.

"Unbelievable."

Chris tried to open his eyes to see her, but the panties slightly moved with his long eyelashes. From what he could see through his squinting, it was all just black lace.

Eva moaned.

"Yeah... Oh God..."

Chris closed his eyes again. 

He could feel the vibration she was giving herself, and he remembered watching her in the shower. He pictured her fingers on her clit, pushing it around quickly.

"Jesus Christ..." he said. Clearly not thinking about how it would even send him over the edge even more.

"Chris... yeah... Oh God! Yeah..."

"Fuck me..." Chris whispered, begging. "Eva, please... fuck me."

"Uh! Chris! JESUS!"

And the motions in the bed increased. Her body over him felt like she was humping the whole bed.

"Miss, please... fuck me..."

"Oh GOD! Yeah! MORE! UH!"

"MISS! Please!"

"YEAH! TELL ME!"

"EVA! FUCK...! Jesus...! MISS! FUCK ME!"

He was screaming over her moans, begging as best he could. His cock was now in pain, listening to her.

And she came.

Her moans were long, high and music to Chris' ears. He would have come any second, if he was touched; but he wasn't, so he wouldn't. 

He waited till her moans and breathing quieted, even though they hadn't stopped.

Eva was still coming down when Chris continued to beg.

"Eva, Miss Eva, please... I'm begging now. PLEASE."

"Yes! You are! God! It's wonderful!"

And she laughed.

"Mmm... I must be very careful not to touch you. Your dick looks like it could explode! Does it hurt?"

And she laughed again.

Chris was entertained, but highly aroused, and now pissed. He still couldn't hold back the smile.

"Oh... you are so going to get it..."

Eva jumped off the bed, almost like an excited teenager.

She started to lecture.

"You are a playboy. You play girls. I fuckin' hate that. So today, I'm fuckin' playing you. I'm going to take it out on you."

"You're going to let me come right?"

"You know what I think is funny?"

Chris groaned. 

He already knew she wasn't going to let him come.

He smiled.

"You fuckin' bitch."

She ignored him.

"I think it's HILARIOUS how you made that no masturbation rule, right before telling me I could have my way with you first!"

And Eva laughed again.

"Holy fuckin' Christ."

And he laughed an evil laugh right back, his anger and annoyance shining right through it.

"It's funny isnt it!? Hell yeah!"

And she laughed again.

She waited till his laugh ended, then came into him close and whispered right in his ear.

"But you know..."

She licked his ear.

"...you have to try. You have to try to get me to want to fuck you. Cause you KNOW,"

She licked him again. And again. And again.

"...that's the only way you are coming."

Chris listened, smiling, defeated, and trapped. 

He had to hand it to her. She did well. 

He took a deep breath.

"You have quite the cock here. Holy shit. Mmm..." and she moaned in his ear.

"And tell me, how does my pussy smell?"

Chris clentched his fingers.

Eva fell to his side. Her feet hit his leg. 

Her finger trailed the side of his torso and he flinched. 

Eva tickled him again. He flinched again. 

And every time she tickled him, he flinched.

"Fuck! Uh! I am nervous to see what you have in store for me now! But I gotta say... I'm quite enjoying seeing you like this. And guess what..."

Her voice quieted as she spoke. She looked at him smiling under the panties.

"We have till three..."

Eva glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Her voice was eager and excited.

"It's just after 11. Start to BEG playboy! Make me want to fuck you before I come again!"

Chris took a deep breath in, then let it out. "Jesus Christ. I underestimated you."

"You bet your ass you did!"

"You know what this means?"

"Yep. I do. I'm going to pay."

"You sure are... I swear to God..." and Chris laughed.

"Fun! Because we need to get there first!"

"We need to put a time limit on this shit."

Eva laughed outloud.

"Sure! Sure. Yeah-we can discuss that AFTER today. I will not make rules while in progress babe. You won't either."

"Please Miss Eva. Reconsider. I'm literally going to come if you just touch me."

"I know! You fuckin' want me so bad! It's great."

Chris laughed nervously.

"It's not going to happen is it?"

"I told ya. You have to beg sweetie; beg. If you're a good boy, you'll get your wish. But you have to beg. FUCKING BEG."

Her tone became dominant halfway through.

"MEAN IT! You are begging for all those women you've fucked. And I'm not saying you didn't satisfy them. I'm saying that the number of women you sleep with should slow right-the-fuck-down. Be a real man. Not a playboy."

Chris opened his mouth and hesitated.

"Stuttering... nervous... I like it."

And Chris felt the bed start to move again. This time she was beside him. 

Her arm was brushing up against the inside of his. And she opened her leg and placed one of her feet between his legs. Her ass touched his thigh as she moved.

She moaned. The bed moved. And moved. And moved. 

Eva moaned again.

Chris sighed.

"Please Miss... please... fuck me. I need it..."

His begs were turning into whines.

"Oh God. I'm so wet Chris."

And Eva moaned again.


	6. Sixth Orgasm

"Mmm... yeah... fuck..."

Eva was on her third orgasm of their escapade, fifth of the day, when she was using Chris' leg to come on.  
In an act of pure spontaneity, she'd gotten the idea when she straddled him and brushed her wet cunt against him. She went with it, creating even more torture for Chris, who grew even more impressed with her tactics, but completely denied of an orgasm.

At this point, he had already given up begging while she aroused herself. He listened to her, which was all he could do, while trying to clear his head.  
It wasn't working.

Eva moaned with her head way back while Chris lay still, able to smell her cunt through her panties that lay across his face.

Although naturally vocal, she exaggerated her noises to make herself more aroused, and at the same time, taunt him.

"Oh God... yeah... That feels so nice..." she breathed heavily.

Her orgasms were taking longer and longer now. She was really having to work on herself. She used every minute she had, knowing when it came to an end, it may be awhile before she would come again. Who knows what Chris was plotting at this point?

"Fuck... Jesus... Chris..." and she breathed deep.

Chris lay back, still frozen and 'tied' to the bed, with an incredible hard-on that wouldn't go away thanks to her continuous moaning, teasing and touching. He had been in dire pain for at least ten minutes straight.  
The pain would come and go depending on Eva's tactic, but this last session that seemed to go on forever was really torturous to him.

"CHRIS! Uh! Oh God!"  
Eva's voice started to rise.

The fact that he could feel everything she did on his leg was unbelievable. It turned him on knowing she was fully using him to her advantage, in ways he'd never dreamed.

"Oh God... uh! I'm coming!"  
And she finally came.

She moved slower and slower on him. Her pussy dripping everywhere. She rubbed herself even further up and down on him, making even more of a mess.

"Oh God... that one was awesome. Well worth the wait..."  
She sighed as she moved to his side.

"Eva... Miss Eva... please... let me come... I'm begging..." he pleaded.

She fell silent.

He was sure she was taunting him even more... until he felt the panties slide off his face.  
He took a deep breath of the cold fresh air that hit his face.

He opened his eyes as though he had just woke and made eye contact with this tiny thing that was torturing him.  
She was smiling at him, in bliss from her orgasms.  
He'd forgotten how attractive she was. Her face was still flush from her orgasms. She was smiling for all the wrong reasons, enpowered and enboldened.  
It was making her even more attractive to him.

She looked at his face, then down at his cock.  
He followed her stare. It was purple, throbbing and swollen all to hell.

"Jesus Christ..." Chris moaned.  
He began to understand why he was in so much pain.

Eva smiled.  
"You've done amazing and have worked very hard. I almost feel bad. You've been surprisingly well behaved."

She started to shift on the bed.

He flinched.  
"Oh God! Please be gentle..."

She giggled and sat back down next to him.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard the safe word yet. You cock is literally purple."

Chris looked down. He smiled. "Fuck..."

He wanted to say it, but didn't want to give in. He wanted to set an example for Eva, knowing there was a good chance she would red light when the tables turned.

Her eyes widened.

"No? Holy shit! You're amazing... good playboy."

She took a fingertip to the side of his shaft and touched ever so gently.

Chris' cock twitched. "Ah!"

She smiled at him.  
She touched him and his cock responded again. He sucked in through his teeth as she ran her finger up and down his shaft, careful not to hit his head.

She was in awe.

"I've never seen a cock like this before. You must have really wanted me."

"I still do..." he rasped.

"Should I use my tongue?" she teased.

He made a strangled, moaning sound.  
"Oh God... I want you to but..."

She started to move lower.  
"Don't move your fuckin' hands or feet; rules still apply playboy."

Chris gasped in anticipation.

Eva licked his shaft.  
He held his breath.  
She licked him again.  
He watched.  
She strung her tongue up, across and over his tip.

"Your cock is literally on fire."

She licked again, and again, and then put her mouth around his tip. She kissed it with her tongue, and then the second time, took him in deeper.

Chris moaned. "Oh God..."

She looked up at him while she went even deeper. Her head rose upward, then back down, deeper still, again and again.

Eva enjoyed giving head, so long as she was in control. It was turning her on again to see Chris in this state of desparation and arousement.

"Oh... my... fucking... God..." he panted.

She slowly took him as far as she could.  
She'd kept him teetering on the edge for an eternity. She knew that he would come like an explosion very soon. He needed to be a little less hard.

Eva moaned on him. "Mmmm... Mmmmm..."

She started low and raised her voice with each hum, like an orgasmic sound.  
She slowly came off of him and he gasped.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

He caught his breath."Better. Thank you, Miss."

"I think you would really like to fuck me now. What do you say?"

He squinted.  
He sucked in through his teeth again, and fruitlessly tried to hold back a smile.

"I think more sucking would help."

Eva smiled, knowing he was taking advantage of the situation.

"Sure. I can suck you more."

But she liked to suck, and blowing Chris when he was helpless was almost impossible to pass up.  
She wanted this opportunity to take Chris in all his glory as he looked down on her with pure pleasure, desperately clinging to his last scrap of control.  
She was sure it would be very different later.

She opened her mouth watching him smile back at her from above.

He watched as she went up and down on his still very hard cock.

"I'm starting to think you like this, Miss. What you're doing is a real eye opener."

Eva looked up while sucking. He saw a slight smile.

"Can I ask permission to touch you?" he asked hesitantly.

She came off of him.  
"Perhaps if you ask correctly."

He paused again, searching for oxygen.

"Miss, may I please ask permission to touch you?"

She feigned contemplating.  
"Yes you may, and yes you can."

One of Chris' hands came down and around the back of her head. His fingers toyed with her short flipped hair. He tipped his head to the side and enjoyed while she sucked on him.

She reveled in the feel of his fingers as she blew him, using her mouth and tongue carefully on his rock hard cock.

She didn't want to give him the wrong impression and knew she needed to stop. So she slowly pulled off.

She started to straddle him.

"I don't know about you, but I feel much better."

Chris was very worried he was going to hurt.

"Eva, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Trying to understand how he physically felt by the size and girth of his cock, Eva spoke very softly and reassuring and added a touch of desire to her words.

"I'm going to be gentle. Utilize the safe word if you have to. Come into me easy, and just let go."

She reached under and used her fingertips to gently guide him to her cunt.  
Eva's hole felt cool compared to Chris' hot cock pushing ever so slowly inside of her.

"Oh my God..." She whispered. "You are so big..." and she let out a quick gasp.

"Jesus, be careful..." he said back.

She raised up and came back down slowly.  
"Oh my God! This is unreal... Oh my God!"

Chris smiled at her.  
"Don't get any more ideas."

"Fuck that!" And she winked at him while he smiled.

She raised and lowered herself onto him easily.

His head fell back and he breathed out deep. He was obviously enjoying it. She watched his face display sheer pleasure and she felt him inside of her.  
He was stunning. She couldn't believe how large he had become.

He started to breathe faster, moaning.

"Oh God... fuck me... yeah..."

Eva moaned with him and their voices overlapped.

"God Chris... I'm fucking you. Just... like you wanted... fuck..."

"Holy fuckin' Christ..." he moaned and his fingers twitched.

She realized then that his hand was at his side now, not 'tied'; but also not moving.  
He likes the feeling of restraint.

Without losing stride, she leaned forward and placed her hands on his wrists at his sides. She looked back at him as she moved up and down.

His head was still back, beginning his orgasm, his noises getting louder and louder.

"Fuck... holy shit... OH... MY... GOD...FUCK!!!"

She knew he would come hard, but she wanted him at his absolute hardest.

She picked up his hand and brought it to her mouth. She took two of his fingers and stuck the tips of them in. He raised his head and as he started to come, pushed them in further and watched her suck.

"Eva... HOLY GOD..."

She felt him throb inside her. His orgasm was obviously powerful, but he barely moved and didn't appear to be breathing.

His mouth hung open with her fingers in it the whole time as she bounced on him to her rhythm. She watched him watch her. His eyes were dilated, and then he clenched them shut.

As he came, Eva stayed steady with her motions. She pushed his two fingers all the way in her mouth and pulled them out again. And she did it again. And again, until she could tell he had come down.

Chris breathed deep, trying to catch up with the breaths he didn't take, seeking precious oxygen.  
"Eva... Miss..."

She pulled his fingers out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," he sighed.

"We need to switch positions," she said in her commanding voice.

Chris sighed. "Well, I thought we were done..."

Eva spoke with seriousness and confidence once again.

"No playboy. I've already told you we have till three, and I know with what I'm putting you through, that I'm going to get this back three-fold. I need to use this time to my advantage. But remember, THAT was a favour."

\--------------------

Eva had the tv on watching a re-run of Big Bang Theory as Chris ate her out.  
She laughed out loud to the program while he ate. And ate, and ate.

After her third orgasm at the hotel, fifth one of the day, he knew she would take awhile, but never this long. She wasn't even trying.

It didn't matter what he did.  
He used his fingers in her cunt, twisting and trying to hit her g-spot. He licked and pulled on her clit and she twitched, but she wasn't even trying.  
There wasn't much he could do and she knew it.

Chris took his mouth off her.

"Miss... I'm just wondering when you think-"

She cut him off. "Eat."

"But I ju-" he tried to argue.

"EAT," she repeated assertively.

Chris smiled.  
"You are so going to pay."

Her smile grew.

"Looking forward to it. Eat."

As the show came to an end, she turned the tv off and lay back. Chris watched her every move.

Her head went back on the pillow and she stretched her arms out, yawning loudly.

She watched him below and brought her hand to his hair and toyed with it, running her fingers through it. It was incredibly soft.

She closed her eyes and began to relax and pay attention to his lapping, sucking and slight biting with the pressure of his lips.

She flinched when he came to her clit.

Chris noticed and looked up. Her eyes were closed, and her head was tipped to the side. Her body started to rock against his mouth.

He took her clit in his mouth and pulled.  
He let it return to her body itself and she moaned.  
He did it again, and her reaction increased with a jolt through her body.

She pushed herself into his face slowly but surely, now attempting to fuck it.

He slid his fingers inside of her to feel her cunt and it squeezed tight. He motioned for her to "come" and she shifted her hips more.

Her breathing started to get faster and she opened her mouth.

"Lick between my lips. Keep your fingers inside me."

And so he did.  
He licked all the way up slowly. He pulled off and did it again.

"Mmm..." she moaned. "Nice and slow..."

His fingers slowed too, and started to use a little more force. Every time he pulled his fingers, her hips moved up as to fuck his face.

"Touch my clit with your tongue, but tease me. Make it worthwhile."

And he did.  
A slight moan came from Eva when he hit it. Then he circled it, twice, three times and came back grazing it slightly.  
She moaned again.

"Yeah... just like that... mmm... I love that..." she purred.

He could tell she liked to be teased. He was already plotting how to use that to his advantage when exacting his 'revenge'.

"Oh God..." Eva moaned, with more intensity. "You're gonna make me come again." She whined. "I think we're breaking a record today..."

Another idea came to Chris' mind.  
If this kept up, he'd need to start writing them down.  
He smiled again but she was oblivious to his facial expression.

"Suck it, please..." and then she moaned.

She quickly realized she had asked rather than commanded.

She spoke sternly, but fully aroused.

"Oh God... fuck... suck it... my playboy..."

He took her clit in his mouth and slowly pulled as he sucked on it. She was going to come faster than he thought.

She grabbed his hair with both hands and squeezed.  
She moaned, and moaned again.  
Chris' cock twitched and he closed his eyes telling himself not to get hard.

Her head began moving side to side.

"Fuck Chris... yeah..."

He pulled on her clit again and again with his sucking, letting go quick as he pulled off every time.

He was now making sucking noises.

"OH GOD... I'm coming... YEAH... don't stop..."

She cried out in desperation, her voice became higher with every word.

Chris wanted to test her.  
He pulled back on the intensity he was using and sucked slower, longer, stronger.

"Oh God..." she said. "Fuck..."

She knew he was keeping her just shy of the peak.  
She raised and lowered her hips trying to get him to move against her and press into her harder.

"Faster..."

Chris did as instructed, as he was doing before. Her hips stopped moving and she enjoyed his mouth.

He watched her and waited until she was almost climaxing again to pull and use his tongue slower.

Her frustration took over.

"Chris... Oh God... knock it off... make me come... No more teasing..."

He smiled and started to move faster. It sounded like she liked the teasing.

She moaned, pulling his hair again.

Chris was almost fully hard again, lying on his stomach between her legs. His nose was full of the smell of cunt and Eva had him by the hair.

Her noises were to blame for his erection. He couldn't deny it. He loved to hear her come.  
He dove, sucking her clit just as she had instructed.

"Oh GOD, Oh GOD CHRIS! YEAH!"

She screamed and pulled his hair. He had to dive even harder in order to keep on her clit.

It seemed as though each orgasm she had was more intense than the last..

"Jesus Christ..." and she breathed deep.

She looked down at him.

"You were bad. I know what you were doing."

Chris quietly laughed.

She scoffed.  
"I'm glad you think it's funny. Your first punishment is now. And I'm going easy on you to set an example. Go to the corner."

Chris sounded unamused. His voice was low, barely asking a question.

"The corner... seriously...?"

Eva turned very serious.

"They say that it's good for the child if you give them a minute for every year of age. So we'll round down. To what, thirty?"

It seemed as though Evil Eva was returning slowly. The more sex she got, the harder she was.

He looked at her incredulously.

"Thirty minutes?! You want me to stand in the corner for thirty minutes?!"

Eva looked away and pointed to the corner.

Chris laughed under his breath and shook his head.

When Chris turned, Eva watched him.  
His naked body climbed off the bed and went to the corner. He crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling.

She stared at his gorgeous naked body from behind. She liked this punishment.  
She particularly liked how she could stare at his ass the whole time, and he couldn't tell. She was definitely tucking this image away.

She positioned herself on the bed comfortably. Leaning forward on her elbow, resting her head on her hand, almost as if she was daydreaming.  
She smiled to herself.  
She took in every inch of his backside, and no matter how hard she tried to turn away from it, she couldn't pull herself away from his ass.  
She wondered how many people would love to literally be in her position right now.

"What are you doing?"  
He asked, out of the blue.

Eva didn't respond right away. She was enjoying the view too much to answer.

"You really need to learn the proper way to address me," she scolded.

Chris slumped and sighed.

"Miss, may I ask what you're doing? It's quiet in here, and you've barely moved."

"You shouldn't really be speaking you know. You're asking for more punishment. Little boys standing in the corner need to be quiet."

She smiled to herself, holding back a laugh.

Chris sighed. As he did, his muscles moved. It was amazing.  
Chris moved on the spot, just rocking back and fourth on his feet. Again, more muscle shifted under his skin.

Eva couldn't look away and she didn't want to. She took a thumb nail in her mouth and smirked. She watched his whole body from behind.  
She licked her lips.

She came back to his ass again and went on both elbows to watch.  
She thought about touching his skin. How she would lightly touch him, trying to tickle him, and see how he would move, how he would react.  
She smiled bigger again.

What she really wanted was to lick him. She wanted to lick his ass, his inner thighs.

And then she thought he would have more than likely tried anilingus.

She wondered how she could turn it into torture for him. The only way would be if he hadn't tried it before, and even then, he may not go for it.

Worst case is, he had tried it. More than likely, he had. If he had, she'd need to think of something so he wouldn't enjoy it as much.

Maybe I could incorporate something. She mused.

"Baby Chris?" she tauted.

Chris didn't answer. He shifted again.

She continued.  
"When's the last time someone ate your ass?"

"It's been awhile."

"Would you like that?" she asked.

Chris didn't answer again.

"SPEAK. Would you like that?" She pressed.

"Yes... I would," he replied almost shyly.

Eva thought now.  
If he enjoys it, she could bring him to peak again and not let him come.

She looked at the clock. Six minutes had passed.

"Another four minutes and then I'm changing your punishment."

She watched him shake his head no. She was pretty sure she saw his jaw line give away a smile.

She went back to watching his ass and sighed.  
She was really enjoying today.

\--------------------

"Okay, come here little man."

Chris turned, smiling.

Eva had positioned herself on the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide open. He was surprised by her position.

"Eat." She instructed.

He was taken aback. "But I thought you were goin-"

"Eat." She repeated.

Chris scoffed.  
He got down on his knees and went between her legs.  
Eva watched him carefully.

He licked her, and licked and licked.

"How did you get so wet already?"

Eva didn't respond.  
She wasn't about to tell him his backside was the reason.

Chris smiled and went back in, mopping her up.  
Her fingers went to his hair and she pushed it around.

"Even though it doesn't matter at this point, I wonder how many ladies you've had. What your actual number is."

Chris opened his eyes but kept eating.

"I know I'll never get it out of you, and that's fine. You most likely don't want me to find out more than anyone on the planet. But your experience says a lot. The way you carry yourself says a lot. How you manage to get whoever you want. It just screams that you sleep around. Doesn't that bother you?"

Chris opened his eyes and looked at her, then closed them again.

"Are you trying to impress other guys ? Cause I'm sure the girls don't like it, unless they think they are the only ones; which is completely ignorant."

Eva shook her head.

"It just really boggles my mind that girls will just sleep with you, knowing you've had that much experience."

Chris took his mouth off of her.

"You did." And he immediately went back to eating while he watched her expression.

It was Eva's turn to be taken aback.  
She paused to think, then spoke.

"That is true; yes. And I'm not proud of it. However, at the time, even though I gave you what you wanted, you were still under my control."

He chortled and lifted his head again.

"Hardly. I think I had you."

"If we didn't have sex, I wouldn't have cared. But you, you would have kept going on me till I said yes."

"Yep. I would have. And you would have said yes eventually. But that doesn't matter, cause I got you on my first try."

And he went back to eating, still watching her.

Eva sighed. She shook her head.  
She thought and took her time.

Chris was moving higher towards her clit.

"Don't you want to desire something? To really really desire? If you just get what you want all the time, how do you desire at all?" she pondered aloud.

"I desire you Miss," he whispered.

Eva rolled her eyes.  
"No, I mean desire; need and want."

"I desire you," he said simply.

She shook her head."It's not the same."

"How is it not the same?"  
Chris sat back.  
"I want you, and I needed you. You're right, I would have kept at it till you caved, but luckily I didn't have to. You were going to be a challenge for me. Jim warned me, and I thought it would be a difficult challenge."

"It's just not the same. You're talking about conquering. I mean desire something for more than a week. More than a month. Something-someone you will truly appreciate in the long run. Someone you fall in love with. That's how the everyday non-celebrity, average looking person finds love; desire on that level. Don't you want that?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. But I haven't had that opportunity recently."

"Well maybe you shouldn't sleep with everything you want. That would help."

As Chris wasn't eating, she pushed his chest away with her toes.

"Thank you... err... we're done here."

She sounded disgusted.

Chris was shocked.

"Really? Nothing else?"

"I'm getting bored. I've come enough," she grumbled.

Chris smiled.

"You're sure there's nothing else... you're going to just walk out of here?"

"Should there be something else playboy?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chris looked away shaking his head. He was careful not to make eye contact.

"No-no! Nothing. I'm... just checking."

Chris was obviously hiding something, but Eva had no idea how to get it out of him, and she let it slide.  
She was exhausted.

Chris got up and started to put on his clothes.  
Eva watched him.

He glanced at her while he spoke.

"You know, I have to say, since being here with you today, I've definitely seen a different side of you. I like it. But as much fun as this was, I'm going to make you fucking cringe."

Eva sounded unimpressed.  
"Great."

"So when are we meeting up next time?" he asked.

"Give me a couple days. I'll call you when I have some time and we can work it out. Maybe that time limit thing is good. We should start later on in the day. I think you'll be okay for a couple of days since I let you come. Can you handle that playboy?"  
She said, with a hint of a sneer.

He nodded.  
"Yes, and I think you were being generous with the favour. Thanks."

Eva looked down showing no emotion towards him. She had already reverted back to her extreme bitch personality; almost bi-polar.

She waited till he was fully dressed before dressing herself.

He stay on the bed and watched her closely as she dressed.

Neither one of them spoke.

She quickly grabbed her bag and opened the door and walked out.

Chris called after her as the door closed.

"Bye Miss Eva!"

Eva smiled as she walked down the hall.

Chris silently laughed after she left. He went to his balcony to get some fresh air, grabbing his phone on the way out.

As he went to the edge of the balcony and looked over he saw Eva going to her car.

He smiled as he watched her.

When she reached the car, her arms went to the roof, and she lay on them.

He wondered if she was okay.

Then her head came up and she had a full smile.  
Her thumb went to her mouth. She was clearly daydreaming, dazed about what had just happened. Her smile increased suddenly and she laughed out loud.

Chris couldn't help but do the same as he watched her.

Hearing him, she turned to see him watching her.  
Her smile was completely wiped from her face in a state of panic, almost anger.

He smiled and raised his hand to wave.

She got in her car and drove away without looking back.

She wasn't bi-polar. It was a front; an act.  
He knew then, that she honestly liked him.  
She did have a soft side after all.  
And he knew so much more about her now than he ever thought he would.


	7. Revenge is Sweet

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:  
It has become very important to me and my writing to incorporate proper BDSM protocol for obvious reasons. I'm very thankful for those who have influenced me, and strongly urged me to do so.  
Because the practice of spanking is popular and very common, I need to address that in this chapter, it is used on a highly torturous level.   
I've done my best to incorporate the proper protocol for this and still make it entertaining, however need to make sure that you, as the reader, are fully aware of what should happen.  
Severe constant spanking on the same cheek should be immediately followed by rubbing gently, to avoid excessive brusing and permanent nerve damage. Ice should obviously be used after the spanking has been completed, as well.  
Now... enjoy as Chris gets his revenge.

\---------------------

"First of all, I want you on the bed."

Already naked, Eva climbed on as Chris stood fully clothed, watching with his hands on his hips, smiling in eager anticipation.  
She lay facing him, her legs stretched and crossing at the ankles.

"We need to talk." He said.

She remained silent.  
He walked to the foot of the bed.

"Lay down, flip yourself around and look up at me."

She shifted as he wished.  
It reminded her of a position of mega authority in which she had given head to an ex this way as he deep throated her thoroughly.

She stared at him upside down as he talked.

"Do you remember how obedient I was? I was very well behaved. I was setting an example for you. We have an agreement, don't we..."

Eva moved her eyes away from his stare, almost worried.

"Yes. Why? I'll be compliant. I'm sure I have nothing to worry about."

She attempted to tell herself that inside as well, but truly didn't know.  
Chris leaned in closer to her. He smiled at her.

"Oh, I think you do."

She smiled, both unable and not wanting to break his stare.

He turned and went to his suitcase on the floor a few feet away.  
He quickly produced a roll of duct tape. Before she had a chance to react, he held it up over his shoulder and said,

"This will be going over your mouth."

He watched her face closely for her reaction.  
As her eyes moved from the duct tape in his hand to his eyes, her smile quickly faded. Her vision slowly lowered in realization.

She looked back up at him and her eyes darted on his face. She was already nervous.

"You should be worried. Don't get me wrong though. I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured.

She motioned to the tape.

"So then why do I need it?"

Chris sighed.  
"Because I'M SURE you're going to get loud."

Eva immediately thought he was going to fuck her so hard she was going to scream. She had made him fuck her earlier and didn't react, so why wouldn't he do it again?  
Then she thought of how he went down on her after her orgasm. Her nerve-filled clit was being toyed with and she could barely contain herself.

"But this isn't all. I'm going to need to restrain you too. I don't want to scare you, but I told you I was going to make you cringe."

He watched her carefully.

"Holy shit." She said as her smile returned.

He chuckled.  
"You will enjoy it... and so will I. I promise you. Just like you had fun with me. Are you okay with all of this?"

She responded, slightly nervous but confident, trying to convince herself.

"Yes. I am. I can do this. You did a lot for me."

"Great. You won't be able to say the safe word though. So I'll have to think of another way..."

Chris looked her body over. He quickly came back to her eyes; her bright green eyes. He smiled.

He pulled a string long enough to cover her mouth from the roll. The sound jolted Eva.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before I tape your mouth, baby?"

She hesitated. His name calling threw her off.

She spoke with confidence. "Nope."

"Last chance..." he said, giving her time to think.

"I'm good for now. When you take it off though, I may have a few things to say."

"I'll be ready for that," he smirked.

The tape went to his mouth and he ripped with his teeth.  
She held back a smile. It was sexy as hell.

The roll dropped onto the bed, and he held the string in his fingers. He smiled and pushed the tape across her closed mouth, making sure it was secure.

"Lay back. I'm getting your restraints."

Upside down, she followed him in the room with her eyes. He went to her bag and opened it.  
Eva lay confused and surprised. She was pretty sure she didn’t have restraints in her bag.

He pulled her shoes out of her bag and started unlacing them.  
He looked back at her and smiled.

She rolled her eyes and relaxed then stared at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and waited for his return.

"So the alternative to our verbal safe word,"  
He pulled the last lace out of her shoe with force, stood and turned. He walked back towards the bed where she lay.

"...will be three strong blinks in a row. I want to look at your pretty green eyes."

He was already trying to taunt her.  
He waited for a response, but she gave none.

He grabbed her wrists and tied them together in front of her with a shoelace. He spoke again while tying.

"And if you want to speak, blink once for yes, two for no. Do you understand?"

He looked down at her and she blinked once.

"Good baby, good. Now," he kept tying. "...you may wonder where I'm getting baby from. Well, I happen to believe that you are a big baby. Because you cry, piss, and moan to get your way. But that's not all, because after you get your way by crying, pissing, and moaning..."

Chris finished with her hands and raised them above her head, exposing her naked tits. Then he went to the head of the bed to tie her feet together.  
He crossed her ankles first, then started to tie.

"...you shut your emotions off to the world because you don't want to show your submissive side, which is actually your soft side. And for this reason, I think you want to be and like being submissive, even if you don't want to, or will never admit it. And hey,"

He finished tying and looked at her while he spoke. His tone becoming more strict while he smiled.

"... I know deep down, as much as you'll cry piss and moan today, you WILL enjoy this. I'm going to have fun fucking with you today."

She showed no response and stared back at him.

"Because you seem to be the expert on me, and wanted to lecture me, that's my fucking lecture on you, you little bitch. You know you are a bitch right?"

She hesitated for a moment, then instinctively nodded.  
Then she blinked long once.

"Yeah. You are a bitch. I'm glad you know. Today, you're my bitch."

Eva, now feeling physically helpless, watched him by her feet. She kept her composure while listening to him and sighed.  
She was actually even more aroused after his lecture.  
The word ‘bitch’ didn’t frighten her at all, none of the names did. It actually turned her on, especially now she knew she was 'his bitch' tonight.

He rubbed his hands together.

"Well... let's get started, shall we?"

Chris climbed on the bed and positioned himself directly over her.  
He looked at her body as he came up it.  
He smelled her and breathed on her.

He stopped at her thigh and his fingers moved across her skin.

“These beauty marks here are adorable. I’ve never been this close to see them before.”

He licked them again and again, then proceeded to move up her body.  
When he came to her face he came in close. A smile ever so slowly came over him, almost to intentionally torture her.

She turned away.

"Look at me, you big baby." he ordered.

She obeyed.

"You will always look at me, because I need to see your eyes. And because I know you'll want to turn away and hide."

She simply stared at him.

"Don't move your hands. Don't move your feet. It will be hard, and the restraints will help, but you can do it. Understand?"

She blinked once.

"It starts now."

Her cunt contracted. Her breathing quickened fast. She was sure her eyes were dilating.

Chris abruptly pushed himself up and knelt over her. He rest one of his hands on the bed for support.  
His opposing fingers went to her naked side and slid up gently.

She jumped and squeaked in surprise.  
Her eyes widened and her arms came down a slight bit. She immediately forced them back up.

"Oh!" He toyed with her.

He ran his fingers along her side and again she jumped. This time she wriggled a bit more and her arms came down farther.

"Eva! Don't move..." he demanded.

She moaned. Her eyes displayed mild defeat.  
He touched her over and over again. She moaned and clenched her eyes, not being able to stop jolting with every touch he made.

He laughed.

"Fuck yes... You are so ticklish..."

His voice was devilish. He dragged his fingers down her side and found her perfect tickling spot.

She shook her head with her eyes closed as he watched. She started to laugh under the duct tape, tearing some of it from her mouth.  
She gripped some of the blankets in her fingers above her, to try to keep her hands above her head.

His cock started to get hard.

"You're squirming... You! Evil Eva! Are squirming!"

She let out a powerful grunt between laughs, clearly not happy.

He took his time listening to her laugh as he smiled down at her.

She turned and ran out of breath quickly, then inhaled deep and started all over again.

He loved listening to her laugh. It was a sound he never thought he'd hear again without a punch to the head.  
It reminded him of their first time at the gym. He'd fucked her very rough, and she'd liked it.

His cock twitched even more, listening to her struggle and thinking about them fucking.

He kept at the tickling.  
He had to raise his voice over her laughing and angry moans.

"At this point, I'm going to tell you... that you are going to put makeup on at the gym. You are going to fix your hair for me. And you’re even going to wear red."

She let out an even louder grunt as she opened her eyes that burned with anger. Between this, she laughed under the duct tape. Chris' fingers were all over her, forcing her to laugh and squirm.

"Yeah baby! But it gets better! Because we're going to kiss whenever and however I want!"

She moaned angrily again.  
He smiled down at her. He finally stopped tickling.

"Once for yes?" he asked.

She glared at him, out of breath from laughter.  
She obviously hadn't thought of public humiliation.

"Okay, if you insist..." and he tickled her again.

His cock got harder and harder.

She groaned and growled in desperation between laughs.

The sound of her struggling turned him on even more.  
He stopped again. He watched her.  
She was breathing heavy still, but blinked once long and hard.

"Good, that’s my bitch! Now that that is through, we'll move on."

She squinted at him in anger, trying to catch her breath.

Chris laughed.

"I told ya I knew what I was doing. It was your fault if you didn't know that shit was included in the deal."

He rolled her over onto her stomach. She easily complied with the position change and made herself comfortable.  
She turned her vision to him at her side.

"Here's where it gets interesting."

He snickered.

"I can pretty much guarantee you like to be spanked. Is that right baby?"

Her glare intensified.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "I'm sure you get wet over it. And I'm going to check while I spank you hard. I even have easy access to ice for afterwards."

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes slowly, then opened them.

"Was that a yes? Were you agreeing?"  
She started grunting no, shaking her head frantically, but playfully too. She wasn't totally believable.

"Bullshit. I know you do. And I've wanted to smack your ass for my torture so bad that I'm really going to enjoy this. So get ready."

Chris got off the bed and went to the foot where she couldn't see him. She heard clinking as she assumed he removed his belt.

She heard his pants hit the floor.

More fabric shifting... he was removing his clothing.

Her cunt squeezed again, and again.

He went to the other end of the bed behind her and climbed on. He positioned himself over her naked ass, kneeling.

She held her breath.  
She temporarily closed her eyes and opened them again.

His hand stroked one of her cheeks gently, teasing.  
She let herself breathe, even though it was quick.  
He grabbed her other cheek, gripped it hard and pulled.

Eva was highly aroused but trying to hide it.  
He couldn't see her eyes anyway, so she closed them and enjoyed him pulling at her cheeks, and then stroking them.

He started to pull her apart. He used his fingers and felt every inch of her ass.  
As he did, she started to feel bruising from his rough play. He didn't show any sign of slowing.

She moaned with pleasure.

He pulled her checks apart again and as he moved his fingers, he dove deeper between her cheeks. She couldn't help but become even more aroused.

She moaned again.

He separated her cheeks and waited.  
He watched her ass hole clench as her cunt squeezed.

"You fuckin' like this!"

She felt even more defeated. She couldn't help but hide how turned on she was anymore.

"OH FUCK! Then I guess if you like ass play, you must like anal sex too!"

Chris' mind raced.

"You fuckin' little whore. I. Love. It."

She moaned softly.

"Eva, do you like to be called names? It's seems like every time I call you one, you moan."

She lay silent and still, with the exception of an uncontrollable, rather large smile that tore at the duct tape across her mouth. He saw her jaw line spread from behind her head.

She blinked once for yes.

"Ho-ly shit. You are nasty! I'm going to have so much fun with you today you bitch."

She tried to look at him but he was right behind her. She had to really turn to see him.  
He peeked over her shoulder.

"Yeah you big baby. Eyes will be important here. Are you ready for your hits? Your spankings? I'm sure you're going to get extra wet. Should I check now?"

He slid his hand between her thighs.

She squirmed and grunted trying to stop him, but it did very little.

He smiled at her feeble attempt.

He slid down between her pussy lips and she was already soaked. He played with her as he whispered.

"Holy shit. You really like this. I'm going to have to figure out other torture for you."

She moaned as he played with her, forcing his fingers inside of her. Her head went down, so he knew there was no point in him trying to see her eyes.  
There was no way she wanted his attention to stop.

When he pulled out of her, it was then she realized something was resting on her, just below her ass.  
It moved when Chris did.  
Her afterthought told her it was his hot throbbing cock.

He raised his hand so she could see.  
He watched her eyes widen. She was now holding her breath again in anticipation.

"Thank your fuckin' lucky stars I don't have my leather belt with me this trip."

He came down and hit her ass hard.

Eva squirmed.  
Unable to close her eyes, she looked away from him and her eyes darted around in the room.

He hit her again on the same cheek.  
A very loud smack was heard again and the noise somehow made the pain worse.

"You're being punished because, simply... you’re a bitch, Eva."

He rubbed her hit cheek as he spoke.  
Then he hit her hard again. And again. And again, all on the same cheek.

Every time she was hit, he stoked her cheek with feeling, making sure there was no permanent damage. She jolted with each, but was impressed.

Her eyes closed.  
She kept them closed this time, trying to hide the pain she felt. She couldn't hold back moans any more when he hit her.

Her thoughts were purely sexual.  
If she could speak and wanted him to know, she'd tell him how much she loved it all.  
How much she liked being subjugated.  
How turned on she was by him.  
The name calling, the spanking; sure, she was intimidated by being tied AND gagged, but it was something she had never tried before and loved it.

She was not, however, looking forward to the public humiliation. She would have to think of something equally degrading for him.  
Until then, this was hot.  
It was almost a good thing she couldn't speak.

Chris paused hitting her.  
The bed was vibrating with movement.  
She realized he was stroking himself over her.

She raised her head to see, but couldn't. She smiled, but the duct tape pulled and stopped her.

She put her head back down and felt him stroke, basically on top of her.

It was too bad she couldn't see, otherwise she would have enjoyed watching him jerk himself off.

He hit her again.  
Then she felt his cock rub against her ass.

She moaned.

He smacked her again while continuing to rub himself.

She felt his tip go between her cheeks and push through.

As she tried to open her legs to assist, she noticed the feeling of liquid seep out and run slowly down her inner thigh.

She realized then how aroused she was.

Her movement didn't help though, as Chris was sitting on her, and her ankles were tied together.

Chris opened his mouth and breathed out deep.

"You want it, don't you?"

Eva moaned.  
It was a desparate, sexual moan.

His voice had meaningful intent to scare.

"Here... I'll give it to you."

He rose off of her and smacked her on the other cheek repeatedly, rubbing every time between.

Smack, rub.  
Smacking, rubbing.  
Smack, rub.

Eva moaned, her face buried in the bed, trying to hide her arousal.

He hit her again and again.

"You are my tough little bitch."

It continued; one loud crack after another.

He got off of her quickly and forced her ass into the air, bending her knees, spreading her cheeks.

Her ankles burned with the laces rubbing against them.

She felt his cock push along her ass hole. He dragged it there, watching her squeeze it.

She uncontrollably moaned, almost whining.  
She felt his spit hit her anus and then he pushed in slowly.

Her moan went high.

Chris breathed out deep.

"Holy God..."

Eva moaned again and again.  
Her breathing was shallow.

She turned her head to the side.

He quickly looked at her eyes and she looked at him, a painful look over her face.  
He waited for her to blink as he held still inside of her, but she didn't.

She moaned again quickly, many times in a row, as he pushed into her.

"Un-fuckin'-believable..."

He watched her faced as he pulled out.  
She whined again.  
Then he pushed into her ass very slow.  
And again and again, getting faster every time.  
Eva pushed back on him. He hardly had to grip her hips.

He whispered to her.

"I never thought you'd like this. I thought you were a priss. I should have known better. You're the playboy."

She moaned with excitement and pleasure.

"Oh God... I still can't believe you like it when I call you names..."

Eva whined.

"Jesus Christ... I'm coming. I'm going to blow it in your ass... FUCK..."

She moaned again and again, growing louder with every thrust he gave to her.

His hands just rested on her hips, watching her body, and glancing at her pretty green eyes from the side, for any sign she didn't want it.

"Oh God..." he said as he pumped harder and harder and faster and faster until he climaxed into a long hard thrust.

He breathed out deep, almost as if he was holding his breath.  
He pushed into her ass again and listened to her sighing moan.

"Baby girl... fuck."

He pushed his softening cock into her one more time.  
Her tight aroused ass pushed him out.

He smacked her several times in succession.  
She moaned.

"I'm going to leave you a mess for now, because it's not going to matter in a bit. And you're going to enjoy it all."

Chris continued his repeated hits to her increasingly reddening ass cheeks.

He watched her eyes as they stare back at him while she flinched every time he hit her.

“Jesus, how’s your ass? My hand is starting to hurt.”

He determined he was done hitting her for now.

“I need you to put your hands behind your back baby. I need you to slide your legs through your arms. Can you do that?”

He watched her eyes for an indication, and then she blinked long and slow for yes.

“Good girl. Come on, let’s go.”

Eva moaned again, then started to move.  
He was behind her, so she couldn’t see him, but knew he was watching.

As she got on her knees, she could feel his juice slip out of her ass and down.  
She turned over and looked up at him. He was putting on his boxer-briefs.

She did as she was told and slipped her feet through her arms easily, then fell back onto her belly. She waited a few moments before she heard,

“Turn over. I want to see your eyes.”

She sighed and flipped over. She didn’t even bother looking at him.

His figure came towards her on the bed.

"You are really going to hate me for this. And I'm sorry, but this is going to be fun."

Chris came onto the bed beside her and lay next to her.

He placed a hand between her legs. He slid his finger right to her hard clit and pushed it around, smiling.

Eva, even though she was annoyed with his antics, was also still highly aroused from the anal sex he had just performed on her.

With the first touch, she moaned and jolted.

"Baby... come for me, before I change my mind and stop."

She was confused.  
Why would she hate him for this? But it didn't really matter. She felt like she had no choice. Maybe this would be the only time he would do it. She had to take the chance and obey.

She moaned and moaned.  
She moved her hips up into his fingers. Her head went back and her moans intensified as she came.  
Her legs spread wide open and he watched her every move.  
She grunted and groaned while she came, then whined as she came down.  
Her body relaxed and she looked back at him as he slowed on her clit.

"Good girl."

She twitched as he played with her gently.

"Again."

The pressure on her clit grew quickly as she squirmed and jolted from her swollen clit.

She begged through her moans, but Chris just watched her.

"Come for me again baby. Be thankful I'm letting you."

Yet again, her face reflected defeat.

She abruptly jolted again and again as he toy with her clit.  
He slid his fingers into her wet hole and pulled out slowly.

"So wet, so sweet. Such a front. And you know it too."

He laughed.

She moaned.  
He pushed into her again and went back to her clit and started to move it around again.

"Come on baby, just one more time. I swear."

\--------------------

Eva was exhausted after her fourth orgasm in a row, and Chris was already hard.  
He watched her head roll to the side after the last one.  
She was a mess, covered in both of their come.

"You are a machine baby. I love this. Look what you've done."

And he turned over to show her his erection, but she wasn't looking.

"Eva, are you tired?"

She nodded.

"Blink baby girl."

She sighed. Then she blinked once.

"That's too bad. Because we have all night. You're staying with me tonight."

Her eyebrows gave confusion.

"You're staying here and I'm going to toy with you. Do you think I'd really let you go home after a couple hours, just 'cause we met up later? You said you weren't busy tomorrow. You seem to give a lot more information about yourself than you think."

Eva whined.  
Chris laughed.

"Come on, one more time. I know you can do it."

She almost cried.  
He had told her one more time every time. She wasn't going to be able to keep this up.

He went to her clit again and pushed it around. By this time, he knew her sweet spot and knew exactly what he needed to do.

She moaned at his touch.  
She was still a nervous wreck from the previous orgasms.  
Her head went back, exhausted.  
Then came back to watch his fingers work.

Her cunt contracted.  
She whined.

Chris watched her face, and at times glanced down to his fingers working their magic.

She started to sound like she was crying again.  
She whined, then moaned, and moaned again.  
She watched his fingers.  
Her hips started to move up and down.

"Good baby. There ya go..."

Eva moaned again.

She looked at him. She stared at him while he smiled at her. She grunted the beginning of her orgasm, furious.  
She watched him closely as he watched her come.  
Her moans got higher and higher as her hips moved up and down frantically.

She grunted and moaned. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed through the tape, only because she knew she could.

Her whole body collapsed.

She closed her eyes and jolted while he still playfully toyed with her clit, torturing her until she didn't jolt anymore.

"Wonderful. You are amazing. This has given me a lot of information about you. I know your right buttons for next time."

Chris got up off the bed and stood looking at her, naked, exhausted, gagged and tied.  
He chuckled to himself.

"This is really a beautiful sight... obviously. I'm hard again baby."

Eva was once again not looking. If he didn't know any better, he thought she was sleeping.

"Now... that means... oh yes!"

He snapped his fingers.

"I get to fuck you again."

She groaned loudly. Her head came up and she glared at him.

"Don't give me that. I put up with all of your taunting and all the shit you pulled on me!"

He had to talk over her groans.

"Don't you remember? You made me lay with no restraints and fucking panties on my face. Then you fucking made me stand in the fuckin’ corner. Jesus Christ! How many times did I get you off?! What, six or something?! And I got off once. With a fucking hard-on that was literally killing me!"

Eva groaned loud and long again.  
Chris smiled at her.

"You knew this was coming. And I'm pretty sure you said you were looking forward to it. It's payback time you bitch."

He got up off the bed and started for the bathroom.

"Stay..." And he smiled.

He walked backwards, smiling at her. He only glanced at the sink once to grab a cloth, and walked back to her.

He went to her open legs and wiped.  
She jolted as he touched her clit accidentally.

She closed and opened her eyes slowly.

"We're gonna have to put a towel under you."

He threw the cloth across the room, got on his knees, removed his boxers, and out popped his erection.


	8. Broken

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:  
Again, please research proper protocol before attempting BDSM yourself.   
This chapter begins with a high level of punishable (yet enjoyable) spanking. Rubbing between hits and icing skin afterwards are absolutely necessary.  
For further information, please see Eva Chapter 7 Revenge is Sweet for further explanation.

Eva's mouth was still taped, her wrists and ankles were still bound, and Chris was still in charge.  
He laid a towel down next to Eva, then flipped her over onto it, forcing her onto her stomach again.

"Oh shit!" He laughed. "I'm sorry. I got so excited, I forgot the ice for your ass."

And he smacked the other cheek hard.  
Eva jumped and squealed.

"For the time being,"

and he smacked her again.

"...we'll have to even it up. I promise I'll ice you right after this."

And he hit her again, rubbing every time, between hits.  
He bent over her on his knees to see her eyes.  
Once she knew he was looking, she looked at him, but never gave the signal.

"Yeah. My bitch is tough. Aren't you?"

Eva let out an enjoyable squeak.

"I still can't believe you like that! It's like you WANT to get treated like you’re dirt."

Eva moaned, all of her noises sounded erotic.

"I have a confession. And even though this may hurt me in the long run, I have to tell you. Because I want you to play it up for me when I ask. Otherwise you'll be punished."

And he smacked her fresh cheek again and chuckled.

"And this, these hits, these are not punishments since you fuckin' like it."

Chris leaned over her.  
He put his mouth to her ear.

She could feel his hard cock on her back as he leaned down.  
It burned against her red ass cheek. She almost smiled again.

He breathed deep, then bit her ear gently.

"I love when you moan. I love all your noises. You fuckin' turn me on whenever you use your voicebox."

He bit stronger. Eva flinched.

"So this time when I fuck you, and spank you, and touch you, fuckin' play it up. I want to hear you bitch."

Eva moaned. Her voice twisted up as she ended.

"Good. Okay, now, I’m going to take the first step to untying you. Your ankles are first. Remember though, I set a great example for you, so do the same for me. Otherwise, you will be punished."

He started moving down to her ankles.

Eva realized he was suddenly threatening her with punishment a lot. But it didn't matter. Even though she was the submissive one, what he was choosing to do to her was everything she wanted. She liked it all, and even though she was thinking of testing him for fun somehow, ultimately she had no reason to disobey him.

As he untied, he spoke.

"Eva, look at me."

She peered back at him resting her head on the bed.  
He was leaning forward to see her.

"Trust, right?"

She blinked once for yes.  
Chris smiled and continued to untie. The pressure on her ankles released as the laces came undone.

"There's some small rope burns here. If you want, I can get some first aid. I'll leave it up to you to see for yourself afterwards. You'll be okay for now, they are just small."

Eva had felt a sting earlier, but wasn't worried as she couldn’t even feel them now.  
Chris slid his open hands up between Eva's legs slowly.

"Fuck... you have the greatest figure. You must have worked hard for yours too."

As he worked his way up her legs, Eva instinctively got on her knees, pushing her ass into the air.  
Her hands were still behind her back, so her face and head were her leverage against the bed.

Her whole position and the sight of her, was making Chris want to pounce.  
He reached the inside of Eva’s thighs with his thumbs. He massaged her pussy lips with force, dragging his fingers up and down, teasing himself and her.

Eva moaned with pleasure again. She started to move her hips like she was fucking.  
Chris smiled.

He pushed harder with his thumbs and faster, watching her flesh move with his hands.  
She moaned, and moaned again.

Chris let out a deep breath.  
He could see when he stopped briefly that her ass hole was squeezing tight, and her cunt was moving.  
His voice was deep and husky.

"What doesn't turn you on? You're being manhandled right now."

She moaned again, long and whining.

"You want it, don't you?"

She struggled to turn to face him.  
Once she had his vision, she blinked long and hard while moaning.

"I got you."

She stared at him.

"I got you now, right where I want you."

Chris got off the bed, and left her how she was positioned.  
She whined, as if to cry.

He stood back watching her where she could see.  
He couldn't hide his erection, but he didn't care.

"I bet, that if I pulled that tape off, you'd beg me, wouldn't you?"

Eva just stare.

He took himself in his hand, in her plain view, and pumped with his fingers.  
He watched her eyes look down, and then back up.

She let out two small moans. Her breathing was fast, her eyes dilated.

"Beg me Eva."

Eva tried to talk.  
Chris smiled.  
She whined.

"I can't hear you." His voice taunted her.

Desperate sounds came from Eva's tape, as she tried very hard to convey her message.

Chris pumped faster, using his whole hand now.

Eva’s eyes went to his pumping, and her moans raised in tone with more desperation.  
Chris smiled.  
She whined again, and again.

She turned her head in defeat.

Still pumping, Chris carefully got on the bed behind her.  
He came up directly behind her and touched the tip of his cock to her backside and continued to pump.

"I have to admit..."

Chris' breathing was now heavy.

"When you came against me, however many times you did... it was fuckin’ hot. And it... drove me crazy too. Oh God..."

Eva whined.

"I’m stealing your idea..."

Eva rolled her head and moaned.  
The bed bounced beneath her.  
Her cunt squeezed while she could hear him breathe and feel him pump. She wanted his cock in her cunt badly. She would have done anything for him if he were to ask. And she was sure he was going to.

She moaned and moaned again in agony listening and feeling him.

"Eva... I'm coming... Oh God!"

And he gave one long moan.

He listened as she began to push her whine.  
Her moans were music to his ears as he came all over her red ass and back.

She felt the hot strings of liquid hit her skin and whined with intent.  
There was nothing she could do. She listened as he was heavy breathing while he came. Her cunt squeezed and squeezed, almost as if having her own orgasm.  
She felt her own hot liquid between her lips below.

The bouncing slowed, his breathing slowed.

"FUCK... you worked for that."

His hand hit her closer to her hip, avoiding his own come and smacked her hard.  
She moaned.  
He watched as her fingers moved, bound together in the laces, some of them wet with semen.  
He smiled.

"Are we having fun yet?"

She whined again.  
Chris laughed.

He smacked her on the side of her ass again and again.  
Every time he hit her, she moaned.

"Let's check you out..."

He carefully spread her cheeks apart to see her middle.  
Her anus was pulsing, and as he pulled her pussy lips apart, a shine started to show.

"Ready to come AGAIN! HAHA! YES!"

And he continued to laugh.

"We have a few things to do first. I need to clean you up. Then we need to get ice on you. I want to be able to keep smacking your ass the way you want. And then we can talk about coming. But you need to behave while I get the ice. If I find you've even moved an inch, I won't let you come, AND you'll be punished. Got it?"

Eva moved so he could see her eyes. She blinked once long and slow.

"Good girl."

He stare at her eyes, and smiled. Then silently laughed.  
He smacked her one more time before getting off the bed.

\-------------------

After Chris had already cleaned her backside, he was now icing her ass that was still in the air.  
He hadn't spoke to her since before he'd left to get the ice. But the silence he shared wasn't awkward anymore.  
He iced, and then trailed her skin to feel the temperature. Iced, and felt. He repeated the system trying to get her skin to stay cool on both sides.

Eva lay still for him.  
She was still very much aroused, but not at peak like before.  
She used the time to think deep about her situation.

She had to admit, he was taking care of her and being a great Dom.  
She was impressed. It turned her on for him even more. She had others in the past, but none like him. It was very rare to find someone she felt she could fully trust, and at that, right away.  
Sure, she had taken a chance with him in the beginning. She probably shouldn't have, not knowing him well at all, but luckily it had paid off.

If she could speak, she would have thanked him. If she could speak, she would have begged him to fuck her. If she could speak, she would tell him he was great at this.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by his incredible voice.

"I don't have ointment. I checked. I'm sorry. I should have beforehand. I just hope there aren’t many burns on your wrists. I want to change the laces for duct tape just in case though."

He turned to see her eyes.

"Okay?"

She blinked long and hard.

"You okay?" Again, she blinked once for yes.

He smiled.  
She tried to smile.  
He knew she appreciated what he was doing.

He ran his fingers over her red, now cooled skin.

"I think we're good for now. Well, on top anyway. I'm sure you're still burning between your lips."

He shifted and got off the bed.  
She heard the ice in the garbage bag fall to the floor.

"Let's change your restraints. I should probably change your duct tape across your mouth too. I'm surprised it hasn't come off yet with all your laughing."

He came back to the bed kneeled behind her again. She could feel him push the laces up carefully, then let go. He shuffled and she could feel him slather something on her wrists.

Vaseline or cream.  
He was good.  
She smiled.

He let go again and shuffled.  
Then she heard the ripping of the duct tape. Her cunt squeezed at the sound.  
He wrapped and wrapped, more duct tape was heard. He was wrapping tight, obviously he didn't want her to come undone anytime soon.  
He shifted and she felt his breathing next to her wrists. Then he tore the roll off.  
A thump was felt on her other side as the roll fell on the bed.

He backed away and fell to her side, now in boxer-briefs. He sighed.

He looked over her face and smiled at her.  
He pushed her over with his fingers.

She rolled over onto her side and kept his gaze.  
She watched him as he watch her. It didn’t take long before she couldn't hold back her smile.

"You like this?"

She stare at him. He could tell she was smiling.

"I do too. I'd kiss you right now if I could."

Eva kept staring.  
Chris leaned into her.  
She watched as he came in closer.

She closed her eyes and expected to feel his lips on hers, but the feeling of the tape caught her off guard.  
She felt disappointment.

He pecked her slow and moved slightly to her side.  
He pecked her again.

The next time, she felt his lips on her neck.  
She moved her head away for his lips as he kissed.  
He kissed and kissed her.

She slowly fell onto her back, and he came on top of her. His hand went under her head and he cradled it.  
She moaned.

He started to lick her.  
He moved up by her ear and she moaned again, this time deeper.

Her foot moved below them and she found between his legs. She pulled it up as far as she could. She moaned as he worked her skin, as she couldn't touch him back.

He came off her skin, breathed out on her and whispered,

"Do you want me?" And went right back to her neck.

She moaned softly.

"How much baby?"

She whined.  
He started to suck, now gripping her neck and some hair from behind.  
He breathed on her between kisses and sucks.

She whined and moaned.

His fingers went from the back of her head and trailed down her front. Between her tits, down her belly, across her mound and under to her cunt.

She spread her legs for his fingers.  
Chris poked into her slowly. She moaned long and slow as he entered her.

"Nice and wet. Ready and waiting."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her green eyes were almost all black.

He pushed slow into her with one finger, twisting and bending his finger inside of her.

"I want to hear you beg Eva. Really beg."

She moaned.  
He spoke over her.

"I'm going to remove the tape. And you're going to beg for me."

She moaned through her sigh.  
And then she moaned short and high.

She closed her eyes long and slow, once for yes.

He pushed into her again, and again, teasing and heightening her.

She closed her eyes again.  
She whined.

He pulled out of her slow, and his finger went to his mouth. He sucked on it.  
Since he was so close, she smelt herself as he licked.

Her breathing was rapid.

His fingers then went to an edge of the tape and carefully pulled back slow.

She had already managed to loosen some of it closest to her mouth.

"Tighten the flesh around your mouth, I'm going to pull it off fast. Let's hear you beg to come Eva. Ready?"

She gave a slight moan, then blinked for yes.

"One, two, three."

And he pulled the rest off in one rip, exposing her open mouth.


	9. Copacetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans the actor continues to torture Eva. They have an argument, leading to intense rough sex.

Eva was breathing heavily.

She suddenly felt exposed. She didn't want the tape off, but she had her chance to speak. She forced herself to. Only knowing in that moment what he wanted, she began to beg.

"Please..." She gasped.

Unable to bear the thought of looking at him, she closed her eyes.

"Oh God... please Chris... please let me come. I need it." She whined.

Hearing her own voice for the first time in hours made her weak and aroused. She felt even more helpless.

Chris smiled and pushed his fingers into her open mouth.  
She was surprised at the touch of his fingers, but tongued them right away, sucking while he spoke.

"Open your eyes."

Eva opened her eyes slowly, as if she was drunk, and continued to suck.

"Beg me again baby."

She let out a whine, not wanting to beg. He slid his finger out slowly.

"Chris... Oh God..."

He ran his wet finger down her body again.

"Please! Oh God PLEASE! Make me come... please..." she whined again.

"You're asking so nicely..."

She put her head back, closed her eyes and moaned all at the same time.  
His finger reached her lips below and dipped inside.

"...and it would truly be amazing to hear you come again for me..."

"Chris... please..." she whispered.

"But I think you're forgetting why we're here."

Eva whined again, this time slightly confused.

Chris was still sliding his fingers between her lips, always missing her clit but always surrounding it.

"You need to wait baby. You need to wait till I'm ready to let you come."

Eva's mouth popped open.

"NO! Oh God no!"

The noises she started to make sounded like crying. She turned away from him.

She stopped herself.  
She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes.

She looked at the ceiling while he toy with her trying to catch her breath, but the feeling he was holding her at below just couldn't be ignored.  
She let out another tiny moan and bit her bottom lip. She squeezed her eyes closed tight.

If she was going to be denied having an orgasm, she didn't want to be forced to beg.

"Oh God..." she cried. "Chris?!" she started, but his movements threw her off.

He pushed between her lips again, this time sliding all the way inside her cunt, very slowly. He held his fingers there and felt her body react to her heightened state.

"Oh fuck... Oh God..."  
She desperately did not want him to know how aroused she was, but couldn't help it.

She started moving her hips to get him to move inside her, but she didn't feel him move at all.  
She forced her own mouth closed and bit her lips together. She moaned through them as he held. She was still clenching her eyes closed tight.

Chris spoke softly.

"I can feel you. I know how hot you are, how bad you want it. How bad you want me. You know you're helpless. You're begging."

"No... please..." she whined.

"You're weak right now. Admit it. I have you."

"Okay!" She was almost on the verge of tears. "Okay! You have me... Oh my God..." she whined again. "I'm weak. Fuck! I need you... PLEASE!" She cried.

"And you're begging."

"Yes! I'm begging!"

More whining. She leaned closer to actually crying.

"Fuck me? Who's in charge?" He taunted her.

She turned her head again. She tried to hold back her tears, but felt one escape.

"Oh God! Chris! PLEASE!"

Eva’s cunt was still squeezing his fingers tight in rhythm.

"Who's. In. Charge?"

"YOU ARE! GOD! CHRIS! YOU ARE! You're in charge..."

She faded as she spoke. Another tear fell from her eye.

"If you want to come, you have to make me hard. And since I just came all over you, you're going to have to work for it. And because I just tied your hands back up, you'll have to go without your hands."

She moaned.

"Yes! Okay! I'll do it!"

He ever so slowly pulled out of her.  
Her mouth came open. She exhaled slow and sharp. He pushed into her again slow and her breath changed again to fast huffs with moans in between.

"Look at me Eva."

She whined as he held again, then turned and opened her eyes.  
Chris was surprised to see actual tears. He had a look of surprise all his own across his face.

Then he smiled.

"Keep your eyes on me. I want to see you cringe."

Before she could speak, he immediately started to slowly pull out again, watching her expression.

Her face was flushed red, her eyes were almost closed, at times wanting to roll closed into the back of her head. Her face scrunched as he pulled out and her mouth consistently hung open, tiny breaths escaping her.

She couldn't think of any other way around it. She needed her mouth to arouse him, but felt exposed and helpless with the tape off.

"Please tape my mouth! Please! I don't need it! PLEASE! TAPE IT UP!"

Chris laughed.

“More begging. Beg. I love to hear you beg baby.”

“Okay! Okay!” She cried. “Please… please give it to me. I know you want to fuck me! I swear, I'll do anything!”

“Cry, piss, and moan… come on baby…”

Eva’s cries turned into rage quickly. Her face changed as he watched her.

“Listen, if you don’t let me come, I’ll never do this again.”

“Yes you will.”

“WHY? WHY WOULD I FUCKIN’ WANT TO COME BACK HERE WITH YOU?”

She was enraged. She was still highly aroused, but she couldn’t figure out another way. Anger was the only thing she had left.

“BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU FUCKIN’ LIKE IT. I KNOW you fuckin' like it.”

Chris was trying very hard not to show his smile. He was enjoying seeing Eva angry, again, right where he wanted her to be.

“I DON’T fuckin' like THIS! YOU FUCKIN’ LIKE THIS! YOU’RE AN ASSHOLE CHRIS.”

She liked it, but she wanted him to let her come already. His denial had gone for too long and it wasn't fair.

“WE PLAYED that game Eva, it was your asshole I fucked, REMEMBER?”

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT EVEN FIT. You just wear SHIRTS that are TOO FUCKIN' SMALL!"

"AND YOU'RE just a CUNT that likes to BITCH AND COMPLAIN!"

He knew she liked the names. She had even admitted it before. He also knew she was turned on. Her eyes were still dilated as they were when she was begging him.

“I DON’T NEED THIS BULLSHIT.”

“Say the SAFE WORD then. If you're DONE, say the FUCKIN' SAFE WORD.”

Eva was at a loss for words.

“What?”

Chris hesitated as he looked over her face. He really pushed her with that comment. If she really meant business, she'd say it. He didn't want her to, but knew he had to give her the option.

“SAY IT. SAY THE SAFE WORD.”

She felt trapped, but she wasn't giving in. There had to be some way to get him hard.

“I DON’T NEED the safe word. I can FUCKIN’ DEAL with this on my own.”

She was still in.  
He went back to the topic at hand; torment.

“I’m not letting you come until I get hard Eva.”

She was so angry she hadn’t even looked between his legs to notice he was already hard.

“FUCK YOU. I’M NOT getting you hard. I’m going to fuckin’ SIT HERE and fuckin’ not do A DAMN THING. You can BLOW YOURSELF.”

“OH, I'm sure I WON'T HAVE TO WAIT long till your ALL OVER MY COCK, you fuckin' whore.”

“SHUT UP ASSHOLE. Like I want that in my cunt now. Fuck you.”

She would have done anything for him to jump on her right that moment, but she wasn't going to let it show after this.

“You're such a BITCH. TELL ME you like it.”

“LIKE WHAT!?”

“The SUBMISSION! THE SPANKING! BEING TIED UP! THE NAMES! THE FUCKIN’ NAMES! You LIKE being called a bitch, and a big baby. YOU LIKE that shit. TELL ME!”

“NO! I-I WON’T! I DON'T!”  
Eva’s stutter threw her off. She was giving herself away.

“You are such a bitch. You can’t even admit it to yourself can you? Admit it! You fuckin’ like it! There’s nothing wrong-“

“SHUT UP CHRIS!”

She turned over onto her belly as he spoke.

“YOU FUCKIN’ CUNT. YOU wanted this, after everything we’ve talked about, you wanted this, here, now. This is what you fuckin’ get.”

She was on her knees beside him, above him.

“I swear to God Chris, if you DON’T SHUT -THE FUCK UP…”

“WHAT are you GOING TO DO? PUNCH ME AGAIN? Your HANDS are fuckin’ TIED... BITCH!”

She rolled her head to the ceiling. She was livid.  
Her naked body was exposed for him, with her hands behind her back.

He continued to push her buttons. He wanted to hear her actually say she liked the names.

“DO YOU have any idea...”

Steaming mad, Eva lowered her head to the bed.

“…exactly what you put me through last time? HUH?”

That’s when she saw his erection.  
Chris was watching her, but missed her peek at his hard cock.

“That fuckin’ BLEW. YOU are one HELL OF A BITCH. A WORLD CLASS, PLAYBOY. You need to fuckin' TELL ME YOU LIKE THE FUCKIN' NAMES! SAY IT! JESUS CHRIST!”

Eva looked up at him. She knew what he was doing now.

"BITCH. PLAYBOY. CUNT. BABY. ALL THOSE names you call me? They're fuckin' prime, okay?"

"What THE FUCK does that mean?"

"THAT MEANS that a WOMAN LIKE ME CAN FUCKIN' HANDLE BEING TOLD SHE'S THOSE THINGS WITHOUT LOSING HER SHIT. THEY DON'T BOTHER ME."

"So you don't like being called those things?"

Eva sighed.

"I like being CALLED THOSE THINGS BY YOU. Because I know with the hard-on you have, and the way we're fuckin' SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER, you're going to fuck THE SHIT OUTTA ME."

Chris immediately pushed her onto her side and she rushed to roll onto her back.  
She spread her legs just in time for him to dive between them.

He engulfed her open mouth with his own and she breathed and moaned at the same time.  
Their tongues fought each other rapidly.  
He grunted through it.

Their rage fueled their want and need for each other and showed clear as day, just as they both wanted it to be.  
Even though they had been playing a rage game before, the game was well over. This was pure lust.  
They were exposed to each other the way they wanted to be with nothing to hold back.

His hand went to her neck and he squeezed it.  
She moaned through their raging kiss.

They could barely breathe through their kissing, but neither of them would pull back.

Chris couldn’t wait any longer.

He broke their kiss to pull off his boxers when Eva, out of breath, said, “Chris... Oh God... Fuck me...”

“I want you Eva... Right now... ”

With those words, their demeanour changed. They both knew the sex they were about to have would be different.

Chris leaned down again and covered her mouth with his, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she moaned against it. She started to scream her moans, with meaning, with intent, with anger.

He moaned and grunted back, feeling her need and returning it.

He had no problem guiding himself to her wet cunt without looking and pushed himself in hard once.

Her mouth broke free and her face went to the sky, eyes wide open as she screamed with his first push.

“OH GOD! YEAH! FUCK ME!”

Chris' breath hit her neck as he poised his body over her and stayed close to her. The closer he was the louder she was in his ear while she moaned.

He hammered into her fast and hard. He was already out of breath and knew he wouldn’t last long.  
He pushed and reamed again and again.

Eva bounced on the bed with her hands still tied behind her, and her legs spread fully for him. She moaned and grunted and screamed in ecstasy.

She quieted, realizing he was right beside her face.  
She turned her head and whispered, "I like it all..." she breathed and breathed. "...the names, the... hard fucking... the spankings... oh God! I like it all..."

There wasn't much time for either of them.  
Chris had to give her a warning.

“Come on my cock, NOW.” He said quietly, right in her ear as he thrust.

“Oh God! Chris!”

He lifted his head from beside her neck to watch her face while she came.

She made eye contact with him as she started her orgasm and never looked away.  
They watched each other as she enjoy her well deserved reward, moaning and whining and shuddering while he gave it to her.  
Her face was scrunched, but she managed to keep her eyes open to look into his, of blue.  
Her cunt squeezed and held onto him tighter and tighter as she peaked.

Then, just as she started to come down and still while she was making noise, Chris began his, unable to hold off for her to finish.

Eva waited to look away, to enjoy the look on his face as he came.

His mouth dropped open and his body tensed. His force became strong, long and slow while puffs of moans and almost squeaks came from his open mouth.

She watched him differently that time. She paid attention and appreciated everything he had done for her.

They stared at each other while they caught their breath.

As she kept her eyes locked on his, her head went back and to the side, welcoming him to lay.  
He slowly lowered himself so his head rest on her chest as they tried to calm their breathing together.

His cock was still inside her, shrinking.

His arms came around her as he lay, his fingers loosely gripping her waist, ultimately holding onto her.  
He listened to her heartbeat. It was fast, but getting slower.

He closed his eyes to listen and calm himself.

He thought about how he had seen her just then and how she may change. He would leave it up to her.

Her open mouth slowly closed and her head turned to the side for even further relaxation. She looked to her side, in the room, slowly losing her ability to keep her eyes open.

Her thoughts were locked on how good of a lover he was; she was amazed.  
She would be lying to herself if she told herself she wasn't going to care if and when he left.

She had found someone very special who understood her sexual desires, and more importantly, someone she could trust.

The sound of the cars outside on the busy street took over the noise in the room, and together, they fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. 2:47am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a close look at the formation of Chris Evans emotional relationship with Eva, as it begins. They enjoy each other physically again, as Eva begins to let herself relax.

Eva awoke to a muffled snore in the middle of the night.

She was groggy, waking from her few hours of sleep. As she came out of her exhaustion slowly, and between snoring noises, she heard the roaring of the cars on the highway close to the hotel. She was confused as to where she was at first, until she tried to move her hands under her. They were still duct taped together.

Chris' head lay on her chest. It was heavy. She could feel the rush of air through his nose as he slept, and of course the vibration from his snore as he took air in.

He was still between her open legs; they hadn't moved since they'd passed out.

She opened her eyes to a dark room. Lights from outside sparkled through the curtains.

She moved her head to look down at Chris on her chest and that last movement she made woke him. The snoring abruptly stopped.

She swallowed, tasting her bad breath.  
How long had they been sleeping?  
She turned her head to the bedside clock.

2:47 am

They had slept for almost four hours.  
Eva's cunt clenched.  
The realization of their closeness scared her but also turned her on.

She stared at the clock, thinking of what would happen when he woke.

He shifted on her almost immediately, taking in a deep breath as he stirred.  
He lifted his head off of her skin. It peeled slightly with a sticky traction.  
"Oh God. Sorry." He said and wiped his face.  
He looked up at her, one eye closed.

Eva just watched him.

He looked around the room for the clock.  
He realized the time and rolled over to her side. His boxers were still around his thighs.  
She turned her head to watch him as he moved away from her in the bed.

"FUCK! Your hands. Are you okay?"

Eva just stared at him. She didn't know if she wanted him to untie her or not. She had enjoyed being restrained and gagged so much she might just ask for him to do it again.

"Eva?"

She turned away from him, back to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I have bad breath though, so don't come closer."

Chris snickered.  
"I do too. Let's take the tape off. Then we can rinse our mouths, or go back to sleep..."

His voice raised like he could have suggested more, but didn't.  
He sat up and his feet hit the floor.

Eva watched as he stood in the dark room. His figure was outlined in a darker shadow. She watched as he pull his boxers up and walk to his suitcase.

"I need to tell you..." She started, trailing off and hesitantly smiling.

He squatted by his suitcase.

"I..."

Chris turned his head as she heard shuffling in his bag.

"I want to thank you. You've been incredible. Not just with the sex, but with the whole dominant thing. You're really good. I never would have thought."

Chris had something in his hand but waited till she was done before standing.

"It's hard for me to say that, I'm sure you know. But you did everything right... everything."

Chris walked over to her. She wished she could see his face.  
He said nothing.

He sat next to her on the bed and clicked on the bedside light.  
They both squinted as they looked at each other... smirking.  
He looked down and fidgeted a pocket knife in his fingers.  
They looked back up at each other.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

He observed her, reading her face.  
"You don't want me to remove it, do you..."

It was more of a statement then a question.  
She smiled slowly and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

She kept her eyes closed while she spoke.  
"Well, you went to all that work doing it up. I would hate to have you do it all over again."

With one eye closed, she spied him offering her a gentle smile.

He closed the knife.  
"I'll get you some water to rinse."

As he got up and walked away, Eva could feel her eyes dilate.

They weren't through.

She turned her head and smiled broadly with excitement. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

She heard water running.  
He was going to take care of her.  
Everything she ever wanted in a sexual understanding was happening.

He returned naked, with a glass.  
"Can you sit up?"

Eva squirmed and turned, sitting up. She pushed herself back against the head of the bed.

She leaned forward, mouth open.  
He raised and tipped the glass, feeding it to her.

When she was through, he pushed the glass purposely so that water would spill. It dripped down her mouth on either side, onto her neck, chest, tits, and all the way down to her lap.

She gasped from the cold and looked down.  
She looked back up at him.

He was smiling.

"Oops." He calmly said.

She laughed. She licked her lips.  
"I didn't rinse. Can I have some more?"

"Ask nicely."

"Please, Sir? May I have some more?"  
She said in a cheesy British accent, imitating Oliver Twist.

Chris rolled his eyes.

She knew he would attempt more spilling.  
She opened her mouth and instead of putting it to her lips this time, he poured it from above. She had to follow the trail to get some in her mouth.

The small flow of cool water he created hit her shoulders, neck, and even her tits, making a mess around her.

She gasped her laugh as he poured.

She waited till the water was gone from the glass before rinsing and swallowing.

He lowered the glass and stared at her wet body. His eyes went to her lower half.  
Her naked legs were extended, knees were bent, but together.  
Chris thought they shouldn't have been.

His hand went to her knee and he pulled on it towards him, opening her leg all the way till the side of her knee hit the bed.

Her cunt was exposed. She smelled herself.  
She looked back at him as he held her leg down.

They were both expectant, wondering what would happen next. They were reading each other in anticipation. They wanted each other badly.

"Do you want me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me baby."

"I want you, Chris."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

His fingers were now trailing the inside of her leg.

"I...want..."

She closed her eyes and looked up.

"I want you to decide. I trust you to torture me."

When she used the word torture, he was surprised and excited. Chris' fingers slid closer to her pussy.

"But... I have a request," she whispered.

"Sure, but ask nicely..."

Eva moaned.  
"I liked it... the tape. Please Chris, tape my mouth again."

\---------------------

Chris was watching Eva use her hands to jerk him off, while they were still bound at the wrists by the duct tape.

She was instructed to use as much eye contact as possible and only glance down when necessary. It was harder than she thought it would be.

He was sitting up at the head of the bed.  
She was between his legs, on her belly, ankles crossed in the air.

Her hands and fingers worked him as he watched from above; his bitch was obeying, moaning at times through the duct tape that covered her mouth, for his enjoyment.

He sighed aloud as his head went back.  
She kept her stare.

"Fuck..."

Eva wanted to use her mouth badly. She wanted to show him.

She moaned and moved herself up to his cock.  
She held him towards her and pressed his cock against her covered mouth.  
She moaned through it, closing her eyes momentarily.

Feeling his head on the tape, Chris' head quickly came back down.  
He watched as she slid her covered mouth around on his cock, moaning, creating a vibration.

She noticed pre-come.  
She turned her face to the side and slid it on her cheek.

His breathing was extremely heavy, mouth open, eyes almost closed watching her.

He took her hair in his hands and squeezed.

She continued to slide across his cock, pulling him against her face. She moved it all over.

"Holy God..."

She moaned and moaned.  
He gasped and swallowed.

She went back to jerking and squeaked once or twice as she did.

Almost out of breath, he advised her.

"Turn bitch, give me your ass."

He raised his hands ready to grab.  
She turned to the position he wanted.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her back almost into his face.

"Keep working me."

Eva went down on her elbows and grabbed his cock that was sticking straight up.  
She started jerking again.

Her cunt pulsed over and over again, and she knew he could see it move, and her asshole squeeze.  
She listened to him breathe and gasp as she worked him with her hands.

"Oh God..." she heard him say.

She whined, she wanted him to touch her. Why wasn't he touching her?  
She wondered why he would torture himself by looking at her without touching...

The torture was meant for her, wasn't it?

She whined again.

"You're asshole is aching for me. And your cunt is wet. I can see it all."

It was meant for her.  
She whined.

He snickered.  
"Put it against your face again."

She lowered her head, using her bound hands on his lower abs for support.

She wriggled her face smoothly across his cock. She moved back and fourth and up and down, every which way to please him.

"On your neck..." he directed.

Eva moved even further down and consequently moved her ass up more, giving Chris more of a show.

She pushed his hot hard cock around on her neck, using as much skin as possible.  
She started to consistently move in a humping motion, aching to be touched and rubbing him on her available skin.

She moaned. Her cunt flowed with juice.

"Yeah... you want it now..."

Eva moaned again, humping faster.

"Work me again, but don't stop moving."

It was hard for Eva until she got in a rhythm. Then it seemed easy and effortless.

As she moved back, she pulled up on him and in moving back, her hands went down.

She moaned and moaned trying to beg.

"I'm going to shoot on your skin."

Eva whined. It sounded incredible.

"Oh God..."

His hands went to her ass and he gripped her cheeks. Flesh filled his fingers. He gripped her tight.

She moaned in pain but she loved it. He was pulling her ass apart. She felt the cool air she created with her movement hit her between her lips that were full of her own come.

She humped above him as he squeezed.

"Fuck... EVA... GOD..."

His fingers gripped her again and again, tighter every time. Her liquid started to drip down her leg.

She moaned again, longer, ending high. She wanted him.

With her neck directly above the line of fire, his come exploded onto her skin.  
Her hair was short but was still getting coated.

The heated liquid hit her neck and chest. She moaned with him as he came.

His hands slowly let go of her ass as he came down. She listened as his moans died down.  
She did her best to follow his noise with her own.

Her hands, hair, neck and some of her chest were covered, not to mention his legs, cock, balls and the sheets beneath them.

Chris laughed. "Holy fuck!"

Eva moaned, still highly aroused and awaiting her orders. She moved in a humping motion again, egging him on to touch her.

He sighed. "You want to come now?"

"Mhmm!" She cried.

"Eva... I can't see your eyes. I couldn't hear you."

She tried to turn but he grabbed her hips. She froze. She moved her head to the side, but he was moving away.  
She grunted.

"I can't see you baby. Do you want to come?" he taunted.

A desperate "Mhmm!" was heard again.

Chris laughed again.  
"Okay! Okay."

He moaned. "Fuck. This is an incredible view."

He grabbed her ass again and pulled her cheeks apart.

Eva moaned as she humped.  
"That is amazing. How you're moving? Christ. You want it?"

Eva moaned.

"Ass?"

Eva squeaked.

"Cunt?"

Eva moaned long.

"Oh... you want both..."

Eva gasped and whined out.

Chris had come to the conclusion himself since it's not what Eva had in mind. She wasn't going to say 'no' now.

Chris dipped on the outside of Eva's cunt and covered his fingers in her come.

"Oh... my... God... you are soaked."

Eva whined.

He dipped into her with two fingers and turned.

Eva froze. She moaned.

He pushed in and twisted out.  
He dipped his thumb on his other hand into her come.

She felt him wriggle his thumb between her lips as his fingers were inside of her.

Eva whined and moaned.

Chris' thumb touched her anus and she squeaked.  
Chris had left his two fingers inside to feel her reaction.  
Her cunt squeezed and squeezed.

He pushed into her ass slowly.

Eva moaned long and slow.

"You dirty... FUCKING... whore."

Eva was about ready to come.

Her head came up and the stickies he blew on her gave her chills as they hit the air.

He moved his fingers inside her.

"FUCKING bitch."

He started to move his fingers in rhythm in and out.

"Oh my God... I can feel you coming already..."

Her hips moved differently, still humping but they moved up and down instead of back and fourth.  
She moaned and moaned.

"Yeah... you're coming... now."

Eva hit her climax just as Chris felt it.

He pushed into her hard and held. Then did it again, and again.

Her body jolted as he pushed into her.  
He smiled from behind as he worked her over.

"Make it last baby..."

He pushed into her again and again, hard and long, pushing as far in as he could.

She moaned and started to whine as she came down.

He slowly pulled out of her holes and grabbed her hips. He guided her to fall beside his legs on the bed.

She turned to look at him but kept falling out from exhaustion. She breathed deep. Her body went limp.

"You fuckin' whore. Come all over you and double penetration. Jesus Christ."

She giggled.

Chris sighed.

"Before we fall asleep again, we both need to shower."

He laughed. "And I obviously need to remove the tape."

Eva was still breathing heavily.

"I want you to try to get me hard again."

She closed her eyes. She liked the idea, but was exhausted. She wished she could tell him no, but he was still in control.

She lifted her head. She blinked one long hard blink.

"That's my bitch."

Chris got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, still completely naked.  
She couldn't help but watch. She sighed as he passed by.

As he washed his hands, Eva ran through her thoughts on how to turn him on again, considering he just came.

He came back into the room and grabbed the pocket knife, now on the bedside table.

He went for her wrists and cut, and cut, and cut.

Eva smiled under her tape.  
He looked at her smiling, too.

"Well I didn't know if you'd struggle."

He chuckled.

"And I found out the hard way just how strong you are!"

He threw the used tape on the bed and looked over her wrists. She watched him.  
Not noticing any marks, he smiled at her.

"Okay, just like last time. Ready?"

His fingers went to a corner of her mouth and grabbed some tape.

She pulled her skin tight under the tape and blinked once for yes.

He watched her eyes as she watched his.

"One, two, three." And he pulled.

Eva's eyes widened. Her mouth came open. She breathed.

"Oh God!" She swallowed hard.

She found it strange and difficult not to say 'please' right away. The thought aroused her.

Chris laughed. "Are you okay?"

She sighed.  
"Yes. But I have this urge to beg you again."

Chris smiled. "Good."  
He trailed her cheek.  
"You're doing well with the training."

She smiled. "Give me orders."

He pointed to the washroom. "Shower."


	11. The Hard Wet Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans the actor and Eva enjoy each other in the shower, as he attempts to top her from the bottom. Chris surprises Eva and has to use their safe word.

Chris stood under the falling water. His head was bowed under the shower head; the water flowing down his back.  
His hands were against the wall, waiting for her to attempt to get him hard.

Eva stood in thoughts, staring at his backside again, enjoying the full view, trying to figure out how she was going to obey his orders and manage him.

She knew she needed to touch him to start.

Her hands came around his sides and she gently but surely gripped his flesh, almost massaging.

She already needed to feel more of him.

With open extended fingers, and her mouth now coming open on it's own, her hands firmly dragged up and down his gorgeous body. And then again, and then again.  
Her hands massaged all over his back, around his sides and having the ability to feel his ass in the process, massaged it as well.

Her hands quickly turned to just fingertips as she explore his back.

Chris held still for her, arms extended against the wall in front of them, clearly unable to stop her easily, if he wanted to.

As Eva run her fingers down Chris' wet body, she realized she was finally getting her repeated fantasy.  
Even though he was currently her Dom, she was topping him from the bottom; letting her do what she'd like to do to him. He had basically instructed her to use the situation to her advantage.

As her fingertips slowly and gently followed the flow of the trickling water, she watched them.

She reached up as she stood behind him and extended her arms as far as they would go, and began with his shoulders.

His skin wasn't tan, but not completely white. An enjoyable in between.

She came around the sides of his shoulders slowly, and then back up and down his shoulder blades.

His skin was soft, but the muscle underneath made it tough enough to want to grab, scratch or even bite.

Her fingers gently and slowly took their time, falling down his back. She wondered if he even felt it, since the water was also trickling down his skin.

She imagined grabbing his flesh and squeezing. She clentched her teeth just thinking about it.

She came to the middle and followed the indented line all the way down into the small of his back with both sets of fingers.  
She couldn't resist and dragged them slowly back up across his shoulder blades, and then again back down through the middle of his back to the small.

Scratching would be incredible, but she'd want to leave marks, and at this point, it didn't feel like the time to involve scratching.

She watched as he took a deep breath in. His muscles flexed, his whole back reacting to his breath. And then as her fingers trailed off lost on his skin, she paid close attention to his normal breathing.

He was truly incredible.

Biting was still a serious option, considering her mouth would not escape his skin after she started to lick.  
She would need to start to lick him soon too, since she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself after thinking of it.

Her fingers had forgotten about the incredible curve below, and quickly moved to his curved ass again, gently.

She took her time there, fully utilizing her fingers there, dipping into the top of his crack, and gently following it down.

Chris spread his legs.

Eva pulled back and momentarily hesitated in her shock.  
Her eyes widened as she flipped back through her memories.  
When she was in charge, he had told her how he liked anilingus.  
She smiled.

Her hands went to the back of his hips and she slid them forward. She followed his Apollos belt down and down further, and before she reached his cock pulled slowly back, teasing.

She did it again even slower, hearing a moan come from him.

The third time, she followed his trail all the way, finding his card cock.  
She gripped it from behind with one hand. The other went to his balls and she cradled them.  
She tugged on him gently.

"Do you want me?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Give me authority. Let me be in charge."

"You already are."

Eva kept rubbing him. She had a suspicion he was watching her hands work him.

"Are you watching?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me you like it."

Eva gripped his balls tighter.

"I fucking love it."

Eva smiled again.

"Turn around." She advised.

Chris turned and she immediately squatted, making sure her knees were fully apart for his viewing pleasure.

She took his cock in her hand and stuck her tongue out fully and licked it from base to tip using the middle of her tongue.  
As she came to the tip she looked up at him.

His mouth was open and he was leaning against the wall behind her. His eyes were almost closed.

Chris was ready to go.

But she still had a lot more in store for him.

"You're not to come until I say."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I won't, I promise."

She opened her mouth slowly, stuck her tongue out and continued to lick.

Her other hand came to his balls again and she gripped them and squeezed gently.

Her fingertips moved over them, up and down and sneaking lower.

She took him all in her mouth and went down on him. At the same time, her finger went lower, gracing his taint.

Chris spread his legs even further apart.

She watched him buckle for her, from above.

She kept her finger below, rubbing it gently while she tongued his cock, holding it in her mouth.

She came off him slowly, her finger held it's place teasing him.

She breathed on him uncontrollably. Her tongue moving lower and lower.  
She licked his balls, and then again.  
Her tongue moving lower... and then lower.

She looked up and he hadn't moved. His eyes still watching her below.

She moved his balls to the side and went in lower with her tongue.  
Her face was pressed against his balls, and her tongue was reaching for his taint.

She heard a high pitched moan while she worked hard on him.

She pulled his balls further away so she could go deeper, but her face wouldn't allow it.  
She pressed against him even more as she stretched her tongue it's furthest. Her mouth was open and she was breathing deep.

She pulled back. Eva spoke as she got in her knees and lowered herself onto the floor.  
She looked up at him as he watch her below.

"Tell me what you want playboy."

Her hand went back to stroking him.  
He moaned.

"Lick me."

"Beg."

"Please, lick me. Lick me as far as you can."

"Try again. You can do better."

"Miss Eva, please. Lick me. I need you to lick me."

"Where?"

"Oh God..." he closed his eyes and turned. "Just keep going..."

"WHERE do you want me to lick you playboy?"

"My ass. Lick my ass... please... Miss Eva please..."

"Good boy. Now stroke."

Chris took himself in his hand. She watched him for a few seconds and then dove under.

Her face came between his legs and she took a deep breath before burying herself in him.

She went for his taint first, tonguing it with her tip, diving deeper.

Chris' feet hit the sides of the shower. He was now as wide as he could go, with both feet on the floor.

Eva's hand went to his ass and she gripped it hard between her fingers.

"Fuck..." he excitedly said above.

She slid her fingers across his cheeks, lower and lower and they came to her chin. She slid them back up and pushed a finger between his cheeks and found his anus. Taking her time, she glided up and away from it.

Another moan was heard from above.

Taking breaths every so often, she'd dive right away, tonguing. Her mouth was already starting to get sore.

The vibration he created while he was stroking, was making Eva start to moan on him, turning them both on even further.

She wished she could watch them from afar. She would love to see him stroke, and watch the expression on his face while she ate his ass.

"Eva... Miss Eva..."

She moaned on him, anxiously waiting to hear what he wanted to say, but he said nothing else. It seemed as though he just wanted to say her name as her sub.

She pulled off of him again to warn him.

"You won't come. You're going to fuck me."

"Oh God..."

"Playboy!"

"Yeah... fuck... I know. I promise." He seemed agitated.

Eva dove again. This time, she pulled his cheeks apart and went right for his ass hole as he stroked.

She tongued and tongued, harder and with force feeling his ridges and the tight hole in the middle, heavy breathing and moaning, letting him know she loved it.

"Jesus Christ..." he said above.

Her noises and her moaning intensified. She tongued him wildly. Coming off him only to breathe in spurts, taking in deep breaths to last longer on him.

She felt his anus squeezing and relaxing as he stroked. She fully enjoyed the vibration on her face, and his balls shaking against her cheek.

She moaned on him again and again. Her lips were against his ass now too, and her tongue trying to push inside.

Chris lifted his leg and put his foot against the wall.  
Eva smiled quickly.  
She now had a ton of easier access. She didn't have to come off of him at all now to breathe, and because she pulled at his cheeks, her mouth wasn't sore.

She moaned... and licked... and ate... and kissed.

"Fuck... Jesus Christ..." she heard again.  
He sounded intense. She wondered if he could hold off any longer.

She pulled off him, ran her finger under some of the falling water behind him and toyed gently with his anus as she spoke. Her finger edging very close to pushing into him.

"Are you ready for my cunt playboy?"

Without hesitation, he responded. "Oh GOD... Push..."

Eva was surprised.

As instructed, she pushed slowly, carefully. The end of her fingertip went inside, and she came back out.

"Fuck..." He said above.  
He was still stroking, faster now.

She looked up at him; his head was back, mouth was open and he was breathing heavy stroking.

Eva thought about reaching below to play with her clit, wanting to enjoy this moment too.  
The view she had, his noises, and the level of arousal she had brought him to was so hot, she wanted to be a part of his level.

As she pushed her finger into him again, she watched his face, his hand pumping himself awfully close to her cheek; she stayed close to him on purpose.  
His mouth was open, and he was holding his breath, letting out gasps between.

She wanted to come, but she was too enthralled in her view, and knew she needed to concentrate on keeping him at peak, working on him.

"Holy fuck..." She breathed. "I'm so wet for you right now. I want to touch myself."

Chris didn't respond.

Eva pushed into him slowly, again and again. Her finger went deeper with each push by itself. He was getting more relaxed and obviously loving it.

Eva wanted to lick him again. So, her tongue joined her finger at his ass hole.

She pushed into him, and tongued the area at the same time, imitating a war between her finger and tongue.

"Holy... fuck..." He said from above.

Eva pulled out and french kissed his ass hole with using her lips and tongue, and a moan. She followed it up by pushing her tongue inside.  
She repeated this tactic, again... and again.

She heard very deep breathing and then...

"Stop! STOP! COFFEE!" He shouted.

Eva pulled back right away, worried.

He frantically pulled the shower curtains back, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up.

"GO." He yelled.  
He almost seemed angry.

He pointed to the bed, shower still running.

She jumped, confused and surprised by his tone.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" She asked as she walked dripping with water.

He followed her.

"On the fucking bed."

"Playboy, you-"

He took her face in his hand, gripping her tight.

"Do it. Bend over bitch."

Eva turned and bent over right away.

Before she could do or say anything, he had pushed all the way inside her slick cunt.

She clentched her eyes shut, her mouth popped open and she screamed.

"FUCK!" She gasped and breathed hard.

Chris pumped and pumped into her, watching her bounce against him. The constant slapping noise between their two drenched bodies almost sounded surreal.  
Water droplets flew everywhere.

His heavy breathing, command, and pumping had her.

"Do you like that?"

"Oh God... YES! FUCK ME!"

Chris leaned down, grabbed her neck and forced her to come up. He gripped her tight.  
Her hands went around his grip.  
She gasped again and again.

"You're my bitch, right?"

"Yeah..."

He fucked her harder and harder.

"You... take it... you bitch... take... it... all..."

Eva moaned and moaned.  
She loved it, and it showed.

Eva knew she needed to do something for herself now, if at all.  
She reached down below and wriggled her hard clit around frantically.

"Oh God Chris..."

He turned her face to the side and breathed on her cheek as he pumped, gripping her neck tighter. Eva started to feel the grip in her head, as she became slightly dizzy.

"I'm coming..." He whispered.

"Yeah..." she said back. Her voice was strained.

He pumped harder and faster, longer and longer. His sounds were incredible.  
He moaned, and whined himself while he came inside her, gripping her neck tight.

Eva held her breath, mouth gaping open in excitement, enjoying his dominance. Her body bouncing off of him.  
He pulled out of her from behind.

"Oh my God..." he said as he released her neck.

"No!" she whined back to him.

Eva was still wriggling below.

"Fucking hold my neck... tight..."

Chris held it tighter again as his breath came back down.  
Still against her face, he whispered.

"Come for me baby."

He squeezed her neck even tighter.

"Fucking come bitch."

Eva's moans went higher, and higher as she toyed faster and harder.

"More... swear at me..." she whined.

"You fucking whore... come bitch... come..."

Eva prolonged her orgasm, adjusting her fingers, wanting him to torment her more. She didn't say anything.

Still trying to adjust his breathing, he spoke quietly and slowly. His voice vibrations filled her ear.

"Eva, you're a cunt. A fucking bitch. You're filthy, nasty, dirty. Double penetration? A whore, and you know it."

Eva loved it all. She moaned.

"Fucking come Eva, bitch... come..."

"Jesus..." she said as he gripped her tighter. "FUCK!" Eva's voice cracked as he held her.

And she moaned and moaned. She bent forward with the strong orgasm. Chris held on tight and bend over with her.  
She humped her hand, still climaxing, pushing herself to make it last.  
Chris was against her.

Her moans quieted and lowered. Chris released her neck.

She fell forward onto the bed.

"Oh my God..."  
She whined.

Chris snickered. "You okay? I almost feel bad for saying all that."

Eva laughed. "That's it... I'm keeping you."


	12. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has some bad news for Eva. Eva takes control and gets what she wants.

The morning they woke after being together all night, Eva and Chris agreed that a few days later, they would meet at the gym, not too early, but not too late.  
He wanted to make sure she was seen by others, as a part of her submission torture.  
She wasn't happy about it at all, but obeyed. She liked her Dom, and was ready to defend herself against any potential verbal comments.

That morning, she was working on kicks for a change.

Her hair was done, it flipped outward everywhere. She sprayed it with hairspray to make sure it stuck in place. She was sweating, but had waterproof makeup on.  
And her tight workout shorts were a deep blood red; all just like he had asked.

There was around ten to twelve male boxers in the gym with her.  
Her back was turned to the door as she kicked, hoping no one would notice her all done up.  
No one had said anything to her, yet.

She kicked hard, meaning every move, keeping them all consistent, releasing her tension.

Sexual memories of Chris and her entered her mind. She had to stop as she smiled. She bent over while she took a break.  
She wiped the smile off her face and kicked.  
She told herself to clear her mind, but it was useless.  
She had to stop again.  
This time she walked in small circles, smiling, almost laughing about her memories.

She gave herself extra time, telling herself to get in the game.  
She went back to kicking and was able to keep her composure.

Until she heard his voice.

"Hey baby."

She rolled her eyes. She didn't turn to hide her immediate smile from him.

"Hey." She said back, out of breath. And took another kick.

"Where's my kiss?" His question sounded more like an order.

She swore at him in her head. He was really going to make her do it. She stopped kicking.

"I'm a mess... You don't want that." And she kicked again, still not turning.

She felt his hands on her hips.

"I'll take my chances. A lttle sweat never hurt anybody. Actually you look real nice. I like these. Nice colour."

She stopped kicking and snickered as she was heavy breathing.

She turned, and without really looking at him, leaned in with her closed lips for a long peck, teasing him.  
He held onto her hips, making sure she wouldn't escape him easily.

She opened her eyes to see his smiling face.

"Fuck no. Tongue baby." He said quietly and seductive.

She glared at him. "You're an ass." She looked down at his lips. "But come and get it."

He opened his mouth as she opened hers. They kissed with force at first but the kiss turned gentle.  
Her hands went to his chest and she gripped his shirt.

His fingers gripped her hip bones tickling her, and she moaned through their kiss.  
Her hands pulled and pushed, wanting the kiss, but unwanting the tickle.  
From afar, her hip movement to attempt to escape his grasp looked like she was trying to hump him. She moaned through their kiss again, asking to be released.  
They ended the kiss, but both immediately went back for more, as if the first kiss never ended.  
His hands came around her to snug ass being held in her extreme blood red short-shorts. He gripped her flesh and squeezed hard, bringing her against his body.

She stopped herself and pushed him away by his chest.

She opened her eyes and he was already looking at her smiling.

She had to wipe away moisture from her lips.  
"You fuck." She said as she smiled back.

She noticed two boxers staring at them just behind Chris a few feet away.  
Her smile disappeared instantly as she gave them an evil look.

"What?!" She said aloud agressively with force, then she gave them the finger. They turned and Chris snickered. He kept his gaze with her.

He took a flick of her hair in his fingers.

"This is nice."

"Shut up." She answered, still annoyed with the men behind him.

He snickered.

Realizing he may have honestly meant it, and being too quick to answer in anger, she added, "Thank you." without smiling.

She pushed him away, turning and trying to hide a smile that was creeping up.  
She went to go back to kick, but she heard him stutter.

"Eva, I... Eva..."

She turned back to him.  
He looked nervous running his hand through his hair. He clapped his hands together, swinging them from behind.

She waited silently.

"I have to talk to you."

She slowly looked down his body. This was obviously bad news. She immediately thought the worst; he was leaving.

"What's wrong?"

"Film's been cancelled. I'm leaving."

Eva swallowed hard.  
She placed her hands on her hips and stare at him frozen.  
Her eyes moved down his body, unable to look at his face.

"Okay. Yeah."

She turned and kicked the bag.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah good. Fine. I'll be fine."

As he spoke, she kicked again, and again.

"I don't have to leave right away. I'd like to see you one more time."

"It's not necessary. Don't worry about it."  
And another kick.

Her kicks were getting more and more spaced out as they spoke. She was clearly not okay.

"Eva. I'm seeing you once more."

"Chris, leave it the fuck alone."  
She kicked again.

When her feet hit the floor, Chris quickly came against her back.  
He spoke quietly.  
"You're not listening bitch. You're gonna see me again."

Eva immediately got chills and aroused from the name calling, amd the tone he used. She froze again speechless, as the walls of her cunt squeezed tight.  
She gasped as she felt his breath on her neck.

He whispered into her. "Tonight; at seven."

She swallowed hard.  
She gathered all of what was left that she could compose in herself.

She turned her head, but not enough to make eye contact.

"If that's what you want, you need to play by my rules playboy. No change-ups."

\---------------------

Eva's heel knocked hard against the pavement of Chris' hotel parking lot as she got out of her car. Her other heel knocked beside it and she stood. Her hands were empty as she pulled her tight black dress down.  
She slammed the car door closed.  
Her hair was re-done, and she had make-up on, just like he liked it.  
She even added perfume this time.

She walked with intent, anger and sexual frustration.

By the time she got to Chris' door of his hotel room, it was open by a crack.  
He was hiding behind it, naked like she advised, holding it open for her.  
She didn't care how he knew she was already there.

She entered without hesitating, walking past him, just into the room.  
She turned to him and waited for the door to close by itself before addressing him.  
He was already hard.

"You look amazing." He said, arms open.

The door gently clicked closed.  
"You..." she breathed deep, already extremely aroused.  
"...need to pay."

"Do I?" His voice was playful, teasing her.

"Playboy, don't fuck with me tonight." She tilted her head, keeping her stare at him.

Eva took a slow side-step with her heel, opening her legs. Her fingers went to either side of the dressed that hugged her thighs tight. She dipped them just under the material and held.  
He watched her fingers move.

He took a deep breath, taking in her perfume.

"Holy fuck. You smell amazing." His hand went to his hair and he brushed through it.

She continued.

"You came here, to my town, my gym..."

She started to pull up her dress as he watched her fingers.

"And seduced me."

Chris watched her tight dress rise, exposing her naked thighs, and then a shaven pussy that was bare.  
His mouth came open.  
Evas face remained unchanged as she wwtch his reaction.  
She continued to pull her dress up over her hips and place the tight gathered material around her tiny waist.  
Her matching heels highlighted her exposed naked skin and small figure perfectly.

Chris imagined her completely naked in just the heels, presenting herself to him.  
In his thoughts, her back was to him. She was bending over slowly. Her hands gripped her ankles, and she turned to give him her bitch look.

Chris ached to touch her then. In the state she was in, she may not have allowed it. So he thought to touch himself.

He began to ask permission.  
"Miss Eva-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." She had closed her eyes as she yelled.

Chris started to breathe heavy.  
Her anger turned him on.  
It seemed as though it was going to be a good night.

He stare at her shaved pussy.

As Eva opened her eyes, she saw his stare and want to touch her cunt.  
Eva went with it.

Her fingers went to her skin and she moved over her lips below, teasing him.

"I could have gone without you playboy, but you..." she walked towards him. He swallowed.

"...insisted. And honestly..." her voice faded, becoming seductive for moments.

She looked down his body slowly as she now stood close to him, almost against him.

"I'm FUCKING heartbroken. You..." Her other finger went to his chest. She pressed it into his flesh.

"...know your Dom SHIT. And now you're leaving. I'm not gonna cry. Instead, YOU..."

Her fingers opened up and her hand ran down his chest. Down further and gripped his hard cock.  
Her other fingers now toyed with her clit; for herself.

"...are going to pay for my heartache. And then..."

She pulled him and let go quickly. Chris jumped.

"...you can go."

Eva turned and bent over, displaying her naked ass for him, directly in front of his crotch.  
She shook it for him, making sure he wanted it, knowing he was an ass man.  
"Now tell me you understand."

Chris almost had his current fantasy. That dress needed to be removed, but he wasn't bothered by it one bit.  
He stare at her backside, leaning to the side to see her spread legs in the heels.

"I understand." He breathed deep and swallowed.

As Eva spoke, her voice got louder. "Are you going to FUCKING obey ME?!"

"Yes Miss. I will FUCKING obey you."

"FUCKING beg."

Chris sighed and swallowed hard again. "Please..."

He took himself in his hand and slowly pumped behind her. But he wasn't able to pump for long.

Eva turned her head, and saw his grip. She smiled, knowing she had him. Her eyes glanced back up to his face, then back down to his stroking.  
As she watched him, her arousal level increased.

Chris rubbed his tip against her skin. He watched her face for her reaction, as his mouth hung open.  
Eva licked her lips as she looked back at him, eyes already fully dilated.

Eva stood and took a couple of steps forward. She spoke without looking back.

"Get on your knees."

Chris fell hard in the carpet. His hands went to the floor. He stare at her ass.  
He breathed out deep, aching to touch her.

She stood, turned to face him. Her fingers returned to her pussy and she surrounded her clit with her two fingers, sliding them up and down.

"Find my clit. Suck and pull it..."

Chris waisted no time and started to crawl to her.  
She backed up into the room as she spoke, keeping him crawling.

He smiled as he kept his eye on her pussy.

"Make me twitch. Make me scream. Torture me. Use your fingers. We have one night left together and you're going to give me-"  
She backed up into a wall.

"...everything I want."

Chris moved fast and grabbed her leg. His face dove.

She gasped, losing herself immediately, using the wall to hold her up.

She panted as he sucked on her. Her eyes closed and opened repeatedly. Her hand went to her mouth and she covered it with her fingertips. She smelt herself from her own tease and took a deep breath of herself. She opened her mouth and stuck her fingers inside as he sucked and kissed her below.  
Her own taste made her want to taste more of herself.

Chris had himself in his hand again, and his other hand was assisting his mouth; fingers pulling her lips apart for easier access to her clit, eating like mad and teasing her at the same time.  
He was making noises below on purpose, constantly sucking and squeaking for vibration and sound.

He grunted on her.  
She gasped.  
He did it again.  
She moaned.

Eva looked down and watched while he ate.  
His eyes were closed. His mouth moved constantly and his fingers looked sexy as held holding her bare lips back.  
She moaned with her fingers in her mouth, now missing the taste of her own juice.  
She pulled them out.

"Move." And she pushed his head to the side.  
He didn't let go, and sucked harder on her.

"Chris... m-" but his eating below took over and she couldn't even finish speaking. She moaned loudly.

He moaned in return on her clit.  
The vibrations of his deep voice went straight through her.

She decided to test him.  
"Fuck... don't... oh God..."  
Her hands flew up and back against the wall.

Chris moaned on her clit again, very long and deep, torturing like she had asked.

"Chris! Too much! No!"  
Her hands closed tight, and her hips came towards him, enjoying.

Eva made a noise he had never heard before.  
As he sucked on her, devouring her, her heel went against the wall behind her and she opened her leg while she stood.  
He now had easier access and his fingers let go of her lips.  
His mouth had completely covered the inside of her bare pussy.  
He tongued her cunt, and then sucked off on her clit repeatedly, moaning and grunting.

Chris pumped faster below, not hiding from her intentionally. Ultimately he knew it wouldn't matter to her, so long as she was getting what she wanted.  
He asked himself if he was getting what he wanted...

She was heavy breathing, her head fell back against the wall with a thump; she hardly noticed.  
Her hands went to his hair and she pulled.

"Okay... okay! Stop!" She pulled hard on his hair. He leaned into her.

Chris didn't stop. He knew she knew the safeword.

"STOP! CHRIS!" And she moaned and moaned. Her fingers pulled at his hair.  
He leaned into her.

Eva was in heaven. She had said 'no', 'stop', and 'don't', and he didn't. She was refraining using the safe word on purpose, testing him, and he was passing with flying colours.

Her hips moved against his face, starting to uncontrollably fuck it.

"Oh God..." she continued. "Fuck... CHRIS... YEAH!"

Chris came off her. "Beg me now."

She confused and almost at peak, she took deep breaths and groaned.

Realizing what he had done, she inhaled deep and screamed in anger.  
"FUCK YOU."

Chris smiled and stood. "You fuckin' bitch."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She grunted and kicked. Her heels flew off in the process.

"Put me DOWN ASSHOLE!"

He carried her to the bed over his shoulder.

"Calm the fuck down."

Chris threw her on the bed. He pushed her legs open.

"HEY!" She said quickly and angrily.

"Trust me. I'm going to obey. Now SHUT UP."

He lowered his mouth right on her clit and he sucked again. She was clearly still at peak.

Her head went back and she moaned. Her hands went to her mouth. Her fingers covered her lips, but didn't stop the sound.

"NO! OH GOD!" She screamed.

He came off her. His fingers slid between her lips, teasing around her clit.  
He had to check.

"Safe word?"

Eva was heavy breathing. She looked down at him and smiled and moaned.  
He waited, but she just stare.

He smiled back at her.

"You want to cringe?"

"Mmm... yeah."  
Her hips moved, wanting more.

"Scream?"

"Fucking SCREAM..."  
His fingers went to her pussy.

"Be tortured? I haven't done that enough?"

He had put off making her come. She wanted to, but loved being at peak with him.  
She knew she wasn't coming now.

She breathed heavy, then finally spoke, out of breath.

"Give me... your best shot. Try to make me... say the safe word. I was crying last time... and that didn't do it."

Chris couldn't believe his ears. He laughed silently as she watched his reaction, smiling.

She continued.  
"But ultimately, you'll do what I ask. So I have a couple requirements. This will actually help you too."

Chris gave her his famous eyebrow. "Requirements or requests?"

He still toy with her below. Her hips moved against his fingers as they spoke. She moaned.

Her smile stretched across her face as he lay between her legs.

"You're going to need the duct tape playboy."


	13. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to see what Chris has in store for Eva for their last night. Chris warns her she'll never be the same.

Eva was naked. Her mouth was taped. Her wrists were bound again, and she was bending over across the bed, ass in the air as he positioned her. Her face turned to the side, into the room.

Chris was laughing.

“You fucking dirty slut.”

He came to the bed and sat down at the end. He pawned her ass and then hit her.  
He immediately rubbed as he spoke.  
She stayed completely still.

“I swear to God, this is punishment for me more than it is for you.”

He hit her again. And rubbed.  
And again, and again, and again.

He watched as her flesh jiggled, turning more and more red with every hit.

He was getting addicted to hitting her.

Even though it hurt her, he loved her ass and the way it moved, and the colour it turned, and most of all, how she liked it.  
He wanted her to make noise, so he tried. And he tried again, making sure not to do any permanent damage.

“This is going to be one hell of a night for you. Because even though you instructed me to torture you, and ultimately I’m topping you from the bottom, you’ve told me you want to be submissive. And ohh, I think you’re going to regret that.”

Chris laughed again.

Eva lay still with no noises or flinching.  
Her cunt burned for him. Listening to his voice made it impossible to ignore him.  
The names he called her were perfectly in tune with her arousal, making it worse.  
And she was bound and gagged again, unable to get her message across… she was useless, just the way she wanted to be.

She had found her dream Dom.

Chris reached through her legs from behind and positioned her feet apart, knees still bending, ass still in the air.  
Then his fingers entered her cunt. And again and again.  
He left them in the final time to feel her squeezing.

“Boom.”

He pulled out and went to her ass.  
He pushed the same two, now very wet fingers in slowly, being careful; trying to get her to flinch, cringe or make a sound.  
He turned and twosted into her while he felt her ass relax with his touch almost immediately.

Eva restrained herself from making noises.

“Wow Eva. I’m impressed. You’re holding yourself together well.” He sounded like he was teasing her.

He pushed in her ass all the way with his fingers trying to get a reaction. He held. He felt her squeeze on him.

“Show me your face.”

Eva lifted her head and turned it as far as it would go. He waited to pull out until he could see her.  
He pulled out extra slow and watched as her eyes closed and scrunched.

“Yeah. That’s what I want to see.”

Chris hit her again and rubbed. And again and rubbed. She started to flinch.

“Good girl.”

He pushed his fingers into her ass deep and pulled out extra slow.

Eva moaned.

“And it starts… love your noises. That’s the only thing I miss; your begging. I wish I could hear you beg. So fucking play up your moans and you’ll be rewarded. ”

She opened her eyes.

“You’re actually trying to not make noises? Holding back?”

Eva looked into his eyes.

“Ohh, you want to be in trouble tonight. Okay. Let’s do this.”

Eva felt Chris’ wet fingers on the outside of her anus. He strung them on the outside. The sensation was incredible.  
She lowered her head into the bed, enjoying.

Chris watched as her anal muscles squeezed with pleasure.

“I love to watch this, your ass moving like this. It tells me how bad you want me. You’re cringing. FUCK.”

His fingers kept running along her hole gently teasing her.

Eva moaned again, long this time, and squeaked at the end.

Chris smiled. “More baby, let me hear how bad you want me.”

His other fingers entered her cunt and pushed in deep while he toy with the outside of her ass hole.

Eva moaned louder. And again and again.

“You love being double penetrated, I can tell.”

Chris wondered, then spoke his thoughts.

“Had you had that before us?”

Eva moaned again, then turned to look at him. He could tell she was smiling by her eyes.

She blinked twice for no.

“Oh wow. That was your first time? Fuck me sideways… no wonder you came so fast.” And Chris laughed.

“And you like it this much?”

Eva blinked once for yes, then moaned as he was still toying with her.

“Well, I’ll have to think about that.”

Chris kept his fingers gently moving across her anus as he fingered her cunt with his other hand.

Her body started to move slowly rocking, humping his hand. Chris entered her, and pulled out slowly, making her work for her penetration.  
He continued to get slower and slower.  
Eva was now penetrating against his fingers, starting to push into her own ass.

“Yeah. Work for it.”

Eva whined.

“Good girl.”

Chris watched her ass. His cock was going to need a release very soon.

“Fuck my fingers baby. Fuck ‘em. FUCK.”

Eva moaned again. She loved hearing him give her orders.

“Your cunt is squeezing me so tight. Fuck my fingers bitch.”

Chris pushed into her hard, making her stop humping. He pushed even harder, against her. She hesitated, froze, thinking he wanted her to stop.

“I said fuck my fingers.”

Eva whined as she stay still. She wanted him to really order her.  
He pushed into her hard. She felt stinging.

“Eva! FUCK ‘em. FUCK my fingers…”

Eva moaned again, and started humping.  
She could feel his fingers on her anus, start to push into it again.  
She lowered her head.

“You’re a fuckin’ whore.”

Eva moaned.

“A DP bitch.”

Eva moaned again.

“Good, baby girl. Now tell me how much you want to feel them both at the same time again…”

Eva whined long as slow as she moved back and fourth creating the penetration.

“...Tell me how much you want to feel my fingers in both of your holes…”

Eva was going crazy. She wanted it bad.  
She tried to talk, and he spoke over her.

“…both your holes, pushing inside of you, at the same time baby girl…”

Eva kept trying to talk, whining while she did.  
She humped and pushed onto him.

“FUCK. I love this. You fuckin’ cunt. Are you ready to come?”

Eva whined long and hard.  
Chris slowly pulled his fingers out of her, tormenting her.  
Eva tried to push into him again, and he pulled his hand away.

Chris grabbed her hips and held them still, watching her ass hole and cunt squeeze.  
Eva was trying to move out of his hands and signal him to fuck her with his fingers again, but she wasn’t able to move far or fast, and he wasnt going to give in.

“Oh yeah, you’re fuckin’ ready.”

Chris laughed.

He leaned over her and his hard hot cock pushed between her ass cheeks.  
He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled hard, bringing her head up against him.  
She gasped and moaned. She clearly liked it.  
His mouth went to her ear.

“You fuckin’ listen. You keep your eyes on me. Don’t turn away. Every time you close your eyes, you get a hit for it. And if you lose track, well, we start at twenty.”

Eva moaned and moaned.

He turned her head with her hair.

“Understood?”

Eva blinked once for yes.

“You like this? All of this shit?”

Again, once for yes.

“Good. I’m glad you’re ready to come. That means this is my opportunity. You’re about to regret putting me in charge.”

Chris looked down at the tape as he held her by the hair.  
He leaned in and pecked her taped mouth.

He quickly let go and pushed her head forward with force. The side of Eva’s face hit the made bed. She moaned.

Surprised, Eva felt Chris get off the bed and stand directly in front of her face.

Smiling, he took himself in his hand and started to jerk.

Eva’s eyes widened.

She started to panic and moan what sounded like cries for help. She shook her head no.  
She closed her eyes.

“One hit.”

Eva opened her eyes immediately, moaning her cries again.  
A look of desperation and sadness came over her face. She felt like crying again.

She closed her eyes again.

“Two. That’s two. I’m not counting anymore for you. So if you lose count, we start at twenty. Do you understand NOW?”

Eva was breathing heavy from her panic. She blinked once hard for yes.

Chris pumped as he looked her over on the bed. He came in close.  
So close, that all Eva could see was Chris working himself in her face.

She closed her eyes again, then opened them quickly and gasped. That was three.

She whined again.

Highly aroused, and now he was going to come without her.

“Good bitch. Keep… whining.”

Chris was going to come.  
And she was going to get covered, and have to watch.

She whined again in agony, thinking about the whole picture.

Her eyes were glued to his fingers wrapped around his hard cock.  
They moved together gracefully in rythym.  
His balls shook below with every tug.  
She watched as his tip hid beneath his skin, and then came out of hiding when he pulled back.

She felt her cunt burn with come, some slipping out between her lips. It was torture, but she liked watching him work himself too.

She ached for his cock in her mouth. To touch it with her fingers, and to have it in her cunt and ass at the same time.

She cried her whines, begging for him to stop. It just wasn’t fair.  
She didn’t think he’d do this again.

She strained her neck to look up.  
Chris was looking down, directly at her face.  
He was heavy breathing with his mouth open.

“Fuck… you are… incredible…”

Eva whined as she lay in torture.  
She watched as his eyes wander to her backside.

“This ass…”

He reached out to touch it with his free hand, and pulled back.  
Eva whined.

“Bounce it. Bounce it bitch.”

Eva let a small defeated moan escape and closed her eyes again.

Four.

She started moving her ass up and down, making it jiggle for him.

“Fuck…”

He couldn’t hold back and smacked her again.  
She was beginning to feel pain. She imagined what colour her ass was as she moved the flesh for him.

He gripped her flesh and pulled hard as he tugged on himself.

“Oh God…”

Chris was losing it quickly.

Eva was still at peak watching his cock in her face.  
She moaned and whined again, and closed her eyes.

Five.

“Fuck Eva… Let me HEAR YOU!”

Eva moaned and moaned while bouncing for him. She built him up as she watched him pump faster.  
She was going to get hit in the face with his come.  
She quickly strained her neck again to look up at Chris.  
His head was back.

She closed her eyes tight as she moaned for him.

Six.

“You… dirty… girl…”

And he came.

“Oh FUCK EVA… FUCK… OH God…”

His moans overlapped hers.

Hot come hit her cheek. And then again, and again, and again. It ran down her neck.  
He must have been aiming.

She waited with her eyes closed.

Possibly seven now.

Chris was out of breath as he tugged a few more times gently.

He looked down to notice Eva’s eyes were closed.

“Oh yeah. You closed your eyes.”

Eva opened her eyes. She grunted.

Chris moved closer. He dipped his cock in his come that had landed on her face. He soaked his own skin, pushing against hers.  
He was making more of a mess, and tormenting her.

He chuckled from above.

“Want to cry baby?”

Eva closed her eyes.

Eight.

“Mhm. Keep it up. I’m sure you’ve lost count already.”

Eva opened them immediately again. She started moaning desperately; conveying he had finished.

“No. The rule still applies.”

She closed her eyes, again feeling defeated.

Nine.

Chris rubbed is cock all around her face and neck in his come.  
She closed her eyes again, scared of the stinging she would feel in her eye if the come reached it.

Ten.

But the torment was incredible. She had to hand it to him, it was a good idea on his part.  
Then Chris moved down her body.  
She felt his cock hit her shoulder. He dragged it along her skin, leaving a trail of wet come.

The come came off fast on her skin, but he kept moving his soft cock along her bare skin.  
He came down to her bare ass and strung it slowly.  
Still having her face against the bed, she gave up looking at him, and instead whined a little more in agony.

Chris laughed.

“You still at peak baby? Let me feel you.”

Eva felt Chris’ fingers enter her again slowly.

She squeezed on him. And again and again as he held inside of her.  
She closed her eyes in pleasure.

Eleven.

He pushed in and out again, fingering her and making her fully aroused and ready again.  
This time he twisted, immediately bringing her to a heightened state.

Eva whined while she was fingered.  
Her cunt burned, and her come was leaking out.  
Chris clearly knew how aroused she was, and he took his time.

“You are in for a rude awakening baby. I’ve made a decision that is going to fuck you right up. You’ll never be the same after me tonight. ”

She closed her eyes at the erotic thought.

Twelve.


	14. From Spanks to Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris continues to "top from the bottom". A mix of tactics come into play as he prepares her for a finale, during their final night together.

Chris slowly twisted as he removed his two fingers out of Eva’s wet and ready cunt.

“You know what? Let’s just forget about the blink rule. We both know I’m going to hit you as many times as I want anyway.”

Eva screamed under the tape.

And then he hit her hard. A strong smack echoed in the room.

Eva’s head flew back. She gasped.

He hit her again and she gasped again.

She was already sore from his prior hits, even though they weren’t as consistent as these.

He hit her even harder, faster and she moaned.

Her ass moved up into the air as he hit, asking for more.  
He watched her breathe deep after each hit, trying to ignore the pain.

Chris rubbed as he spoke. “Tell me you lost count anyway.”

Chris spanked her again, and again. Eva grunted with the hits each time. Chris rubbed as he waited for her reaction.

She struggled to catch her breath from her arousal and her hits. She quickly adjusted her view, using her neck and head to move to see Chris’s eyes. She blinked two for no.

“No?!”

He hit her again, and again, and again.  
Eva screamed, she was in pain.  
She loved it.

Chris watched her eyes carefully as he rubbed her skin, waiting for her to give in and blink three times.

He rubbed and rubbed.  
She blinked once for yes, giving into his wishes.

Chris snickered. “Good girl.”

And he hit her again and again. She jolted with pleasure from every smack.  
Eva whined as he kept hitting. Her ass now shaking in the air, like a kitten.

“I can do this all day.”

Eva laughed as he hit her. Memories of Captain America came to her mind.

Chris, also smiling from his carefully selected line, kept hitting and rubbing and hitting and hitting and rubbing.

As Eva’s skin started to go numb, the spankings were almost unbearable.  
It was to the point that the strikes she felt were cold, because her skin was so hot.  
She got tingles from every hit, and they ran through her whole body.  
The sensation was so stimluating, she wanted it to last forever, but knew it would come to an end very soon.

She would not be able to sit the next day, maybe even the day after.  
Eva was getting exactly what she wanted.

She kept her eyes on Chris as he repeatedly hit her two to three times in a row, and then rubbed her, ensuring there would be no permanent damage.

She moaned and moaned and whined, while he hit her, and while they made eye contact.  
While she was fully aroused, and while he listened to her wonderful struggling, very slowly getting aroused again himself.

Trying to get a more intense reaction, and punish as she wished, he smacked her, his hardest.

She jolted and screamed. Her head flew forward and she clenched her eyes shut.  
He waited.

“We must be at least twenty hits now. How do you feel? Does it hurt?”

She opened her eyes and they let onto a smile. Unable to tell him she was going numb, she simply blinked twice for no.

“Holy fuck. I’m really starting to feel bad…”

Eva whined. She truly did love it.

“But baby, my hand…”

Eva whined again. She gave him puppy dog eyes.

Chris snickered. A big smile came over his face in disbelief.

He chuckled while he started to address her.  
“Okay, okay. I know you like this. My big baby; whining away.”

He hit her again, and again and again. Then he rubbed.

He only stopped to rub, but kept at both cheeks consistently. He started to watch her ass in arousal. Her red skin jiggling with the hits, and her body bent over for him, and finally her noises as she got smacked, and the fact that she liked it.  
Even though he wasn’t hard yet, he was getting aroused by her stubborn consistent behaviour.

“Fuck Eva…”

She whined back at him, knowing he was getting turned on. She moved her ass around as he took breaks and rubbed. She moved it up trying to expose her cunt more. She felt more liquid escape and run down the inside of her thigh.

Chris noticed her juice.  
“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Oh Eva, Jesus Christ.”

He hit her once more, and then rubbed.  
He realized what point she may have been at.

“Are you numb?!”

Eva giggled. Her ass was now completely numb. He must have hit her at least thirty times.

“Okay, yeah, you’re done. FUCK. My hand!”  
Eva laughed under the tape as he looked down at his hand, then at her smiling.

Chris took his time looking over her face. “We’ll ice you soon baby, promise.”

She let out a small moan and closed her eyes slowly, re-opening them the same way; in total bliss.

She knew her Dom would take care of her.

Chris leaned over her, his face coming to hers. He pecked her tape, the way he had before.

Eva moaned.

“I know. This drives you crazy ‘cause you can’t kiss me.”

She moved her head so the tape would hit his mouth. She rubbed his lips with it quickly.

“Rubbing against me, like a little puppy dog.” Chris laughed.

Eva let out a small quick snicker, almost erotic. She wished she could kiss him.

Chris remained close to her face. They looked over each other. She rubbed against his lips again. He didn’t move.  
She did it again, trying to kiss through the tape. He didn’t even smile.

He watched her eyes as they glossed and dilated in front of him while he teased her.

Chris’ hand came around her hip and under her front. He pushed two fingers inside her slowly.

She closed her eyes in front of him as he watch.  
As he pulled out, she opened them again with a painful desperate expression.  
He fingered her again and again, bringing her to her fullest arousal, watching her closely in agony.

Eva let out tiny, small, quiet moans as he fingered, twisting and slowly pushing. The sounds were exquisite, erotic more than ever. He could have listened to her like that forever.  
She felt more come spill out of her.

His voice was low, quiet and erotic.  
“I want to fuck you. You want me to fuck you?”

Eva moaned long, turning it into a whine.

“I miss your begging. I want you to beg. Fucking beg me baby.”

Eva whined even more with her eyes closed. She opened them and stare as he listened for even more noises.

She couldn’t help but whine again, looking over his jaw line, his lips, his eyes, his beauty marks. She wanted him. Moreso, she wanted him to make her come.

“I’m taking the tape off. I want to hear you. It’ll get me hard, then I’ll fuck you.”

Eva quickly shook her head yes and then moaned, remembering his rules.  
She blinked once for yes.

Chris smiled.  
He pulled out of her cunt slowly and licked his fingers clean again in her face. She watched him closely.

“You smell it?”

Her eyes went to his fingers.  
Chris chuckled. Then licked again.

“It’s good. You want some don’t you? You’re that fucking ripe.”

Eva’s eyes gave off a smile as she looked at him and went back to his fingers.

“Sure, I’ll let you have some. Let’s get this tape off first, so you can have a taste.”

Eva’s breath immediately quickened at the thought.

Chris smiled. His fingers went to the edge of the tape.

“Ready?”

Eva pulled her skin tight under the tape, then blinked once for yes.

“One, two, three…”

She gasped.

“Jesus! Oh God! FUCK!” and she smiled.

They took their time looking at one another again, sinking back into lust quickly.

“You want a taste right?”

She hesitated momentarily. He watched her as she swallowed hard, and then her mouth quivered.

“Yes, OH GOD.” She closed her eyes, embarrassed and not believing that she was asking him to taste herself.

“Ask nicely.”

“Chris…” she whined smiling. “Oh my God. Please, give me some.”

She looked back at his fingers.

“What is it baby? What do you want? Say it.”

Eva held back a laugh totally embarrassed.

“Oh my God… Chris…”

Chris snickered. He took his fingers away from between them, and back down.  
He pushed into her below again.

Eva’s eyes widened, her mouth popped open. She held her breath.

“Tell me bitch. What do you want?”

Eva was heavy breathing through her smile, looking at his face while he entered and exited her wet hole. Her fingers squeezed on him.

She whined her answer, speaking slowly, still in disbelief.  
“Me. I want to taste myself. Please. Chris please… oh my God. Give me a taste of my own come.”

“Good girl. Very well done.”

Chris pulled out of her ever so slowly watching her face as he did. She gasped and her mouth came open. She left it open, anticipating his fingers.

As the smell hit her nose, her mouth watered and she licked her lips.  
Chris placed his fingers between their mouths.

“Lick.”

Eva smiled at him. He was going to make her work too.

Her tongue came out and her eyes closed as she struggled to get close to his fingers.  
Her own taste was nothing new, but this time was different, since she was bound, and eating herself off his fingers.

She let out an open mouth moan as she licked. She whined and opened her eyes.

Chris was smiling. He moved them away from her, licked his own lips and brought them towards his own mouth.

Eva opened her mouth to speak and gasped instead.

“Come get some.” He said.

She smiled and struggled even more, moving towards his mouth on the bed. She got as close as she could and opened.

Chris moved lower, and removed his fingers, still licking them.  
Eva joined him.

Their tongues touched occasionally, but it was ultimately a race to see who could eat and mop up her come first.  
When Eva couldn’t taste herself anymore, she took the side of one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked hard. Then she incorporated her teeth and bit down.

Chris let go and moved back, watching her suck and bite his fingers.

“Thatta girl…” He moaned.

She moaned back. She closed her eyes and sucked like she was on his cock.

Chris’ mouth came open as he watched her. His cock twitched then. He knew it was time to move on.

“Eva…” He slid his fingers off her lips and pushed them into her mouth head-on as he spoke. She moved her head back and fourth instinctively like giving him head.

He breathed out quick and deep.

“Fuck… okay… Eva…”

She opened her eyes as she sucked hard.

Chris watched intently.

“Eva, fuck. Okay, enough.” And he snickered.

She smiled.

He pulled his fingers out slowly.

She moaned.

“It’s not quite time yet, but it will be soon. It’s our last night, so I’m taking my fucking time with you. But right now, I have a surprise.”

Chris smiled as Eva watched his expression change from lust to moreso excitement.

As he got off the bed, Eva noticed he wasn’t hard yet. Then her vision quickly turned to his ass as he walked away, towards his bag.

“What- Where- What do you-”

And before she could finish, he pulled out something long and slender, resembling a vibrator.

Eva’s face contorted into confusion, as her cheek still lay against the bed.

“What the fuck?! What the fuck are YOU doing with THAT?!”

Chris laughed. “Surprise.”

He started walking back towards the bed.

“What the fuck?!” She was still confused as to why a man like him would have something like that in his bag.

But it didn’t matter. He did.  
And he obviously wasn’t going to tell her why.

He snickered behind her and climbed onto the bed.

He pushed the wand into her cunt slowly, easily, and she caved on the bed, gasping for air, holding it back. It was longer than she expected.  
He pushed it in again, and she squeaked.

“Come for me. I know you’re ready.”

“Jesus…” Eva whined. “FUCK… oh my GOD…”

Chris pulled out and pushed in very slowly, watching her quiver, muscles tensing as her orgasm rose gently and ever so slowly.

“JESUS… FUCK… FUCKING… CHRIST… OH MY GOD!”

She kept moaning and whining while she came. It was sweet erotic music to Chris’ ears again.

Chris kept his pace with the wand. She had been at peak off and on for almost an hour and half. He knew she would appreciate the first orgasm.

He pushed and pulled until she had completely come down.

His cock twitched listening to her.  
This is what he needed, along with more begging.

“Good fucking bitch. Now, come again.”

“CHRIS…” she whined. In the back of her mind, she knew he would do this again to her. And this time, he knew all of her buttons.

“Yeah baby. Let’s see how many times you can come in a row again. Let’s beat the last record. What was it, six?”

“Chris, no! Please!”

Chris laughed. It hadn’t take her long to start begging.  
He pushed into her with the wand again.

Eva lay still with her ass in the air as he entered her from behind, ultimately wanting to be tortured.  
She moaned and whined while he pushed inside of her slowly again.  
He knew her buttons, and didn’t take her long to become heightened again.

She gave him the noises she knew he desired, and the same ones she couldn’t control. “Fuck… oh my God…”

She panted and held her breath, gasping and panting more.

“Chris… HOLY SHIT… OH MY GOD!”

She was screaming her moans as Chris laughed over them.

“FUUUCK! CHRIS!!! YOU FUCK!”

She squeaked as she tried to hold her breath again as she come down, but the spot the wand hit inside of her, was incredible.

“OH MY GOD. YOU FUCKER!”

Chris laughed again.

“A big fuckin’ baby. My baby. Again. Let’s go.”

Eva was out of breath, smiling.  
“STOP!” and she laughed. “JESUS CHRIST!”

And he pushed in again. Her voice was rising with every breath, panting and gasping as he slowly worked the wand inside of her.

“Chris…” she whined.  
The smile came off her face with the beginning of her third orgasm.

“Chris… please. Please! Oh God! FUCK!”

Chris was now at half-mast.


	15. Driven to Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eva have an emotional experience taking in every last sexond they have together to the maximum. Eva loses it emotionally and cries. They both come to the conclusion they must see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eva" has a second series, entitled "LA Eva". I'm in the middle of writing it. Please subscribe to me; the author TheWife101, to know immediately when I post the new series, or go to TheWife101.WordPress.com to see the chapters as they are posted.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ♥

“Chris! Fuck… OFF… Oh my God…”

And she came again. Her moans were high pitched, and even though she was loud, she wasn’t screaming them anymore, as she was becoming very tired with each one.

Chris was now fully erect and staring at Eva’s backside, wanting nothing more than to enter her while she came.

It had taken eight of her orgasms in a row to get him that way. And unbelievably, she hadn’t started to beg for him to stop, yet; she was still swearing at him.

Her anger blended with extreme moans, and how she moved her hips while she came was what made him hard and ready to fuck her.  
He had needed to utilize her clit the last three times, but she was still coming, and still hadn’t said the safe word.

“Fuck yeah Eva.”

“Chris!” She cried. “STOP!”

Eva was exausted and out of breath. She could barely speak. He had made her come every two to three minutes. This is exactly what she wanted; torture, to cringe and scream. But she still hadn’t said the safe word, because she didn’t want or need to.

She rubbed her face into the bed.

Chris was using the wand on the outside of her cunt, giving her a minute before he pushed it in again.

“Hearing you, and watching you… oh my God.”

Eva whimpered.

“Fuck baby girl. You’re doing so well. Let’s go for ten.”

Chris playfully rubbed the wand on the outside of her cunt.

“No. No no no no no… Chris please no… Oh my God!”

“Boom… After all that bitching, you’re begging again. Big fuckin’ baby. Mmm…”

“Oh fuck…” As she anticipated the wand again, she rest, very worried for another orgasm.

Eva lay still, but only for moments while he started to push the want inside of her.  
His other hand came around her hip again, and his fingers went to her clit.

Eva started to moan with exaustion and frustration, but he still heard pleasure come through.

“Oh God… Fuck… Chris, don’t. Please…”

“Mmm… you smell amazing.”

Eva moaned as he wriggled her clit. Her moans and pleading already sounded as if she was building her orgasm.

“Please, no more. PLEASE.” She cried out.

“Beg for me baby, and come.”

“Oh God… Chris. No more. Please. I can’t… my cunt… fucking hell…”

Chris waited patiently to hear more.

“Fuck…oh my GOD…Please! PLEASE!”

Chris wriggled faster, and hit her personal sweet spot. He torture it while he pushed the wand in faster from behind.  
Her hips started to roll in the air.

“JESUS! NO! PLEASE! CHRIS…”

And she came again, for the ninth time. She was almost screaming. He must have really hit a sensitive area.

Her ass moved, humping against the wand and his fingers while she moaned. This orgasm came with a vengeance, matching her first one.  
When she came down, her tone lowered, and her movements stopped quickly.

She tried to calm her breathing as he released her clit and pulled the wand slowly out of her wet sopping cunt.

Eva was enraged. She used all of her energy to beg and yell.  
“CHRIS! STOP! JESUS CHRIST STOP! PLEASE!”

He had already made up his mind.

He placed the wand on the bed and started to rub her red ass with his fingers and hands.

“Fuck…” he said, and smacked both of her swollen cheeks at the same time.

She flinched and moaned. Chills came over her body. Her Dom was trustworthy, extreme, fun, and sensual. Even though she had come for him many times, she was still highly turned on, and wanted more. He was doing everything right for their final night.  
She couldn’t get enough of him.

“How does your ass feel now?”

“Oh God…” she breathed, then whined. “It stings.”

“So you like it?”

She moaned high. And breathed deep once. Then continued to breathe heavy.

“Fuck. You know I do.” She whined, knowing she couldn’t lie.

“You…” and he hit her. He rubbed while he spoke between hits.  
She squeaked.

“…are the craziest bitch I’ve ever met.”

Hit.  
And she squeaked again.

“You will never leave my mind.”

Hit.

Eva was flinching, but she responded to him, to intentionally tell him she still liked it.  
“Fuck… yeah…” she whined.

Moaning when he hit her, they were making Eva even more aroused. They were still erotic, but short, expressing her enjoyment.

He took his time rubbing after the last hit, letting her relax, and letting her think he was done.

Then he hit her again.

“Ah! Shit!” And she whined.

“And the memories I have of you will fucking turn me on forever.”

Hit, hit, hit.

“Oh fuck Chris… yeah…” she moaned.

Eva tried to turn to look at him.  
He could see she was smiling.

“Even when I’m married, I’m sure of it.”

Taking a swing, he hit her very hard the last time.

“JESUS! CHRIS!”

He spoke slow, accenting every word.  
“Look at this Nice. Fucking. Ass. All. Red. and Beat.”

She moaned and tried to imagine how her own ass looked, compared to how it felt.

He waited.  
And he waited.

And then it finally hit her.

Eva gasped. “HOLY FUCK… OH GOD.”

Chris licked his fingers thoroughly and soaked them. He went to her ass hole and rubbed her there, then looked up at the back of her head against the matress.

Eva gently moaned.  
The sensation was a different kind of pleasure from her cunt penetration, and from his hits.

She entered another world of ecstasy.

With the tips of his fingers warming her up, she now knew what he was preparing to do to her.  
The wand…

“Oh God… Chris…”

“Tell me how that feels.”

“FUCKING amazing… oh Jesus… mmm…”

As he string her anal ridges, he took the wand and brought it to her ass hole. He dragged it across her anus as he play, blending the two, listening to her moans.  
He slid his fingers away and dipped the tip of the wand into her anus slowly and pulled out right away, teasing her.

“You want this?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me.”

“Push it in. More.”

“Nicely…”

“Please, push it inside of my ass. I want to feel it.”

Chris leaned over her and let a blob of spit hit her directly on her hole. He moved it around with the wand, and began to push in further.

Chris smiled. “Fuckin’ dirty whore…”

Eva moaned half in pain, half in pleasure. Playing his sub, she didn’t respond.

Her tight aroused hole squeezed the wand out.

Chris used the tip of the wand, rubbing it on the outside of her anus to make her ache for it.

“Ask me again nicely.”

“Fuck my ass Chris… please.”

She humped slowly in the air. Chris had to hold her still.

“You double penetrating slut.”

Eva moaned again. “You fucker. Fuck me.”

In consequence for her name calling, Chris pushed the wand in further, not so slowly this time.

Eva’s breathing quickened.  
She let out a series of tiny pants as he entered her ass for the first time, then she moaned as he pulled out.

“You trying to make me mad to fuck you?”

“Fuck… you…” she said through her heavy breathing.

Chris smiled. “You fuckin’ cunt. You’re gonna get it.”

Eva smiled and turned her head again.

“Give it to me then, you ass. Fuck me, in both holes.”

Even though she had asked, he wasn’t putting it off any longer.

He pushed the wand further into her until it stayed by itself, letting go temporarily to check.  
Eva moaned all the while, her mouth hanging open. Her whines sqeaked, and she made those rare but erotic noises again.  
This time, with the deeper anal penetration, she sounded like she was in agony.  
Chris was heavy breathing from her noises alone.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… oh God… yeah…”

He slowly let go.  
He looked at his masterpiece.

The wand was sticking straight out of her red stinging ass that was positioned for him in the air.  
She was whining, her hands were tied up behind her back, head against the matress, and she was not only asking to be fucked, but for double penetration.

What a sight.

He took himself in his hand and pumped as she waited.

“Fucking beautiful baby. Are you ready for this?”

“Yeah. Fuck me Chris. I’m waiting for you.”

He leaned to see her face.

She was breathing heavy with anticipation, like she had just ran a marathon. He watched her lick then bite her bottom lip. She slightly smiled and let out a chuckle.

“Come on fucker. Give it to me.”

“Shut up. You’re about to take it all.”

He positioned his hard tip on the outside of her cunt and slowly pushed in.

“Mmm…” Eva responded.

He pushed in further, feeling the tightness of her walls with the wand standing inside of her.  
He pushed all the way in her wet cunt.

Eva was in heaven. “HOLY fucking God…”

He pulled out slow and pushed in again, this time faster, and then faster.

Eva held her breath.

His fingers went to the wand and he twisted it inside of her.

“Oh GOD!”

“You’re so fucking tight now. Tell me you like this.”

“Fuck. I do… yeah…” she breathed.

His free hand went to her hip, as the other started to move the wand in and out of her ass.  
He was pumping into her cunt, a rythym that matched his hand, but when the wand came out, his cock pushed in.

Chris’ mouth came open and he started to heavy breathe. He could feel the motion of the wand inside her as well.

“Holy fuck…” he said.

Eva was lost in lust and pleasure. She moaned, and whined and squeaked depending on his tactic.  
He twisted the wand, moved faster, then slower, and either pushed into her deep or shallow.

“Okay… here we go…” he said.

Eva felt pressure from both Chris and the wand enter her at the same time.

“FUCK! YEAH! HOLY SHIT!” She screamed.

“Oh GOD. You dirty bitch…” as he felt the tight pressure of the wand inside her.

Chris pushed into her with both his cock, and the wand, getting faster and faster.  
He closed his eyes and fell into ecstasy himself, listening to her as he felt the movements of the wand and her cunt contract on him.

“You fucking cunt.”

“You asshole! Give it to me!”

Chris moved faster, and with a little more force, with both.

“JESUS! Yeah…” she whined.

She moaned and moaned and whined some more.

Chris felt the beginning of an orgasm himself, already.

“Holy shit…” And he slowed.

Eva whined. “Give it to me…”

Out of breath, Chris said, “Fucking beg bitch.”

“Please! Chris DP me faster, harder, YOU FUCK!”

Holding the wand still, Chris pushed into her hard once, jolting her. She squeaked again.

“Fuck you.” And he pushed the wand into her again.

Eva’s moans intensified quickly.

“I’m gonna come Chris!”

Chris pulled out. “Fuck that. Not yet.”

He pulled the wand out as well, slowly. He held it in the air, not realizing beforehand he couldn’t do what he had planned.

“Fuck!” He said in anger.

Eva grunted in frustration. “What the fuck?! What are you doing?!”

Chris jumped off the bed.  
“Just wait…”

Eva called after him, grunting and moaning. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

He disappeared around the corner. Her eyes were stuck wide open in confusion and disbelief, still angry.

He quickly returned after a few seconds gripping an empty beer bottle, with one of the largest hard-ons she had ever seen.

As he climbed back onto the bed, Eva started to demand answers.

“What in the hell-”

She felt the cold glass against her cunt, and it quickly slipped all the way into her easily.  
While the neck of the bottle was pushed into her all the way, the top of the base was cold against her pussy.  
As he pushed in and pulled it out, she enjoyed the different cooling sensation with her words slipping out, not being able to control her surprised emotions.

“Jesus Christ, oh my God! What are you doing?! Oh my God!”

And she moaned.

“Switching.”

He slowly pushed his hard cock into her wet gaping ass.

Her breathing became deep. He listened as she took it. He watched her while her muscles moved with her intake and exhale of air. Her breathing was sharp and she was almost gasping at times.  
That sight alone brought him right back to peak.

“Good. Fucking. Girl. Take it.”

Eva concentrated on her breathing, trying to relax and prolong the pleasure.

“Jesus Christ…so… big…” she breathed, barely speaking.  
Her moans were overtaken by her heavy breaths while Chris utilized both her ass and cunt holes simultaneously, pushing in and out at the same time. And then reversing at times, not being able to concentrate, coming very close to having an orgasm himself.

“Come for me Eva. I want to feel and hear you… Push against me.”

Eva started moving back and fourth against him and the bottle. He was twisting and maneuvering the glass.

“Chris… oh fuck… JESUS…”

“Yeah…”

Chris was leaning to her side, watching her face as it lay against the bed still.  
Her eyes were closed, and they were getting tighter. Her mouth was open, and she was breathing heavy.  
He knew it would assist his coming, and he wouldn’t have missed her expression from her double penetration orgasm for the world.

Her moans started to intensify quickly. And then she lost control.  
As he thrust inside of her and as she pushed back for him, his head went back and he closed his eyes temporarily, feeling her ass tighten on his cock as she came.

“OH… MY… GOD…”

Chris quickly opened his eyes to watch her.

Eva whined. Then moaned. Then screamed.  
“FUCKING CHRIST!”

Chris pushed and pushed, watching, hearing and feeling her come.  
Her body bounced on the bed with his pushes as she screamed.

Chris couldn’t contain himself, and just as she was finishing, he started.  
Eva and Chris’ moans overlapped.

“Jesus! Eva! FUCK!”

His thrusts became fast as he pushed the bottle into her cunt, then pushed harder once while he came.

Exausted, Eva wasn’t able to keep up and push back on Chris. Her body moved forward on the bed with his pushes.

He watched Eva in exhaustion, moving forward with his thrusts, bouncing with the glass inside of her. She was also still whining as he fucked her.  
The combination made Chris come faster and stronger than usual.

Chris’ moans were long, fading out.  
Eva was already trying to catch her breath as he pumped into her.

Eva’s body still moved with Chris’ as he pushed slower and slower into her, all the way in.  
She felt come slip out of her ass as he pumped and make it’s way down the inside of her leg.  
The thought was exquisite, but she was exausted.

“Holy fuck.” He said out of breath as he come down.

Eva moaned in return.

Chris slowly pulled the bottle out of her cunt. Eva moaned quick and small. He fell forward onto her back gently as they caught their breath quickly.

Eva moaned again.  
Chris snickered.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Eva silently laughed.

“You ask that a lot, y’know that?”

“Yeah, I do. It’s important. So, are you okay?”

She struggled to look back at him, and quickly gave up.  
Her smile was heard as she spoke.

“I’m more than okay. I’m fantastic. Thank you. Wonderful job you fucker.”

He chuckled.

“But my back fuckin’ hurts.” She added.

“Oh shit… sorry.”

Smiling, Chris immediately came off her, realizing he was putting more pressure on her.

Eva snickered.  
“Not really your fault. I’ve been in this position for a while now. We probably should have switched, but I liked everything you did to me this way.”

“I should probably take your tape off now, so you can move more easily.”

As Chris went to get the knife, Eva tried not to think about the fact that he was leaving.  
She stay silent, sinking quickly into sadness.

As he cut the tape, she barely noticed.  
She stare blankly into the room beside her.

It’s when her hands came apart, she realized a slight pain in her arms from the stiffness she had in them; being behind her back for so long.

She tried to control them as they fell to her sides but wasn’t able to very well. They were completely limp as they hit the mattress.

“Fuck…” she whined.

“You’re not okay…”

“I just need help rolling over. I’m fuckin’ beat.”

Chris hands were already empty from the used tape and knife.  
His fingers went to her shoulder and arm and he carefully turned her over.  
Her knees relaxed and came apart as he rolled her over. He slowly straightened them and they spread. Then he lay down between them; his head coming over her belly.  
His elbows went to her sides and he looked down at her with a smile.

With her vision trapped by his face, and her thoughts becoming overtaken by sadness, she kept moving, to distract herself.  
Eva slowly and carefully brought her arms up and from under his, placing them by her head. She felt stings of pain, but it helped ignore her emotion.

Finally resting, she didn’t really have anywhere else to look but at him. She couldn’t help but smile.

He had made her more happy then anyone else ever had in many ways.  
They held their smile together in silence, as only couples do.

Shyly, she finally looked away.

Noticing her emotion, Chris spoke to her.  
“I’m sorry I have to go.”

It was a moment Eva was hoping to avoid.

Her hands slowly went to her face, and she rubbed her eyes with her fingertips quickly, squeezing them together nervously, trying to hide her feelings.  
One of her arms went to their side and the other went over her head and relaxed above them.  
She took a deep breath and tried to forget.

But she couldn’t get away from him, as he was so close.  
She attempted to anyway, turning her head even more.

She shook her head and tried to look for words… but couldn’t. And she still wouldn’t look at him.

Her eyes started to fill with tears she could no longer hold back.

Chris watched in surprise and attempted to comfort her.  
“Hey… hey…”  
His hand went to the side of her face. His thumb trailed her cheek bone, pawning back and fourth.

She shook her head again.  
“So fuckin’ stupid…”  
Her voice was filled with emotion.

“No it’s not. What we’ve had was amazing. It’s not stupid at all. I’m going to miss you too.”

Eva couldn’t help it any longer and tears from each eye fell.  
Eva couldn’t speak. She was embarrassed and all she could think to do was shake her head again.

Chris’ voice was warm and comforting.  
“Eva, look at me.”

She hesitated.

“Eva…”

She just couldn’t…

“Do I have to call you my bitch?”

Eva snickered with tears in her eyes, and then Chris smiled.

“If I’m your bitch, then you’re my fucker.” She said through tears, smiling.

“That’s fine. I’ll be your fucker. But you need to hear me. So look at me.”

Eva hesitated once more as she felt more tears come over her.

As she looked at him, Chris had become blurry, from the fluid in her eyes.

He began to speak. His voice echoed with honesty and confidence.  
“I can’t guarantee when, or even if, but I really hope to see you again. I wasn’t lying when I said I’d think about you. This was incredible. You are beautiful inside and out in many ways… and very special. I can see I’ve been one of the lucky few to get to see the real you.”

Tears had fallen from her eyes as he spoke. And his fingertips had wiped them away.  
And he was still wiping.

They looked over each other in silence, comfort and satisfaction. A certain underlying emotion was felt, but they couldn’t pin-point it. Somewhere between love and lust, not quite one or the other.

Eva finally broke their silence, as the last tear fell slowly from her eye.

“You better fuckin’ call me playboy.”

Chris, realizing just how important it was, very seriously said, “I will. I’ll find a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Property of TheWife101
> 
> © 2014, 2015 Lisa Andrew  
> Self Publishing  
> LisaTheWife101@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
